Sharingan Harry Book Four: Unexpected Turns
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Fourth year has arrived and Harry things are beginning to heat up. Will Harry be able to keep his relationship with Fleur while being able to keep up with his growing fame as a ninja? -On Hiatus-
1. Prologue Boneheads and Brooms

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Prologue  
Boneheads and Brooms

It was July thirty-first and Harry was relaxing in the sun to increase his tan. Fleur, Mai, Narcissa, Morrigan, Kurenai, Anko, Ssapdril and Iymithra were also sunbathing. The fact that all of them except Fleur and Narcissa were in micro-string bikinis were not lost on him as he had begun to understand his attraction to the female body. Dobby and Nippy had taken the day off to go on a 'house-elf date' which probably had to do with some form of house work somewhere really filthy or something. Nauris was busy with finding out how ice tree seeds worked and she was most interested in making even more of them for Harry.

A soft mewl beside his deck chair caught Harry's attention as he saw Felicia in her full cat form holding a letter in her mouth. Her claws were covered in blood and she looked extremely proud of herself as she hopped onto his stomach. "Killed yourself another mail owl did you Felicia?" Harry asked.

Purring happily as she turned into her humanoid form clad only in the thin lines of white fur as she rubbed her pelvis on his washboard abs the catwoman moaned lightly. She set the letter between her large breasts and pressed them together playfully as she leaned forward only letting Harry take it from her with his teeth like always. Once he had his letter she laid her body along his while he read it, licking his chest lovingly.

The other women giggled at the display. Normally Felicia was a fighter with an independent streak a mile wide and a cute nature that would make you let your guard just long enough for her to shred you to pieces despite her affectionate nature. But when dealing with Harry she was they stereotypical horny catgirl slave as she purred and did anything she could to interest him in shagging her.

Raising an eyebrow at the letter once he had read it Harry put it down and cupped Felicia's pert buttocks kneading the muscular but still pliable flesh which caused the catwoman to mewl pitifully. He didn't pay attention to her bucking her hips helplessly. "I apparently have a private box at the Quidditch World Cup. You girls want to be my dates?" he asked getting happy squeals and lots of kisses. "Great, I'll arrange the seating for us, the Kitsune and my team." Harry said before smacking Felicia's butt hard with a loud crack making her yowl loudly with her eyes crossing just before Harry dispelled into a puff of smoke revealing that it had been a clone.

Felicia fell face first on the deck chair with a dopey grin on her face and her eyes glazed over as she panted. The pungent smell coming off her didn't help the other women who ran off to their own rooms and locked the doors. None of them came out for a few hours.

In his office the real Harry smirked as he finished signing his daily paper work. He wrote a letter and put it in the out box. Morrigan would send it out with her bats later on. Standing, he stretched and got ready for his afternoon training session when his floo burst into green flames. He raised an eyebrow at Kakashi who arrived followed by two men who the wards immediately subjugated.

Twitching slightly, Harry looked at the confused Jōunin and sighed. "Alright, I give, how in the world did you manage to lead those two here for the wards to take down?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kakashi looked a little sheepish as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, actually I thought it was you and Naruto trying to play a joke on me for your birthday. I just decided to play along and when 'you' asked me to 'take you to Naruto' I figured you wanted me to come here for whatever joke you wanted to play." He admitted making the dark haired boy's eye twitch slightly.

Harry frowned as he looked at the two men activating his Sharingan. One was the form of Hoshigaki Kisame the Daimyo killer. The other was… "Well… at least I don't have to worry about getting Sasuke a birthday gift." Harry muttered as he looked at his mirror image convulsing on the floor.

End Prologue

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

Author's Notes:  
There's the Prologue, and Chapter 1 is right behind it. I'm so evil and cruel.


	2. Chapter 1 Cups and Killing

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 1  
Cups and Killing

"It's too bad that you… have made mistakes, too bad that I… can not relate…" Harry sang as he finished attaching the other device to Kisame. Dotō had made several other copies of the chakra absorber he had attached to Naruto. Which were found in his blimp after the entire escapade. Koyuki had given the chakra armor of Dotō, the chakra absorbers and several ice tree seeds to Harry for study.

Harry had no intention of using anything but the chakra absorbers and ice tree seeds for himself. The chakra armor wasn't wanted by Konoha either. Originally, Harry had wanted it to make suits for escort missions so the client wouldn't be affected by stray ninjutsu or genjutsu while being protected. When he submitted the possibility to the council even Homura and Koharu had been enthusiastic though they wanted them for the ANBU as well.

They were upset that it wasn't possible since it would make the ANBU lose their skill in complacency but accepted it. Harry had however agreed with them that the wing function should be added to ANBU armor and the ANBU research and development squad had been working on it for the last two days. The possibilities of such a change in protection had quickly begun bringing in more funding as Daimyo and other dignitaries wanted Konoha for bodyguards. They were often annoyed that they would never get to keep the armors after the missions. A special set of armors were set aside for special use incase of emergencies like invasion or assault missions where stealth wasn't useful.

Uchiha Enterprises would be mass producing the armors along with the ice tree seeds and chakra absorbers to keep prisoners from using jutsu. With Iymithra's help Harry was making armors for himself and the girls that would work against both chakra and magic for himself and them as a safety measure. They would be like normal breastplates most of the time until they were activated. He did like the corset design the girls had come up with for theirs and what it did to their… attributes though. The runes would be set to activate the armor if there was any spell or jutsu above a certain level to protect them. It wouldn't work against poisons however or physical attacks.

The biggest benefit was that in training they could be used so that they could go all out on each other like real battles without worrying about killing each other. The armor activating would signal a loss on the wearer's part. This would allow them to keep their edge and still have the safety measure of the armor if they needed it. It would be several more weeks before it was completed however at which time he would introduce it to Konoha as a purely defensive measure since it would take conscious effort to activate the ninja versions of the armors.

At the moment none of that was in his mind as he looked at the two men slumped in their seats before smacking each of them in the face. Almost immediately both tried to use chakra to struggle against their restraints. The resulting electric shocks stopped them as Harry sat in a chair sipping a butterbeer. "Can I get either of you anything to eat or drink before I read your minds, ripping every piece of information you hold in your heads out and keeping only what I want to know?" Harry asked politely in his monotone.

Kisame went pale as he looked back and forth between Harry and Itachi. Itachi just stared at Harry emotionlessly looking slightly perturbed. "Who are you and where is Naruto-kun currently?" he asked and Harry nodded altering his shapeshift to take on Itachi's true voice rather than the one he had been using.

"My name is Uchiha-Potter Harry. You may know me as Senju Tamura, the creator of bloodline limits." Harry replied. "By the way, I've been wondering. How is my old student, Madara? Did he ever get over his little god-complex?"

Itachi's eyes widened as he tried to activate his Sharingan only to get zapped again while struggling. "How did you know about Madara-sama? What else do you know of our organization?" he frowned making Kisame blink. "Madara-sama said he killed you!"

Glancing at Kisame, Harry raised an eyebrow a little. "It seems Sashimi-Kisame doesn't understand what you're talking about." He prodded making Itachi swear. "The answer is quite simple little ninja. I created the bloodlines thus I have always known where you are and what you are up to in some fashion. I hear Amegakure is quite humid this time of year, you did remember to bring bug spray I hope."

Both S-ranked missing-nins were openly staring at Harry. In truth that was about all he knew of them though his wording made it seem different. Deception was part of the ninja way and Harry fully planned on taking advantage of it. "There's no way you could be Senju Tamura. He died over a thousand years ago!" Kisame spat. "Now let us go or I'll shave you to death with my…"

"With your Samehada I would assume you were going to say?" Harry asked calmly as he took another sip of his drink. "The inhibitors in your stomachs take away all your chakra except what is used for your body to function. You can't remove them without permanently crippling yourselves and you already can't use chakra to use jutsu or increase your strength and speed. Even if you could your hands are in cast titanium gloves and bound behind your back with bars of the same thing on top of the two Dementor guards that will be watching you. When I'm not questioning you… well, questioning Kisame."

A frown came to Itachi's lips as he looked at Harry. "Why only Kisame? It's obvious that I know more than you do so why only him?" the missing-nin asked.

"Because you will not survive the week Itachi. After I rip the information from your mind I'm going to allow my apprentice Sasuke to butcher you to death. Your little brother has so looked forward to killing you that I think this will quite simply make his day." Harry answered making Itachi go sickly pale. "Oh don't worry Itachi he's only going to kill your body. You see I need a little help with an invention I'm making. I need a power source to be exact. Over the last three years I've been studying into power sources for items and artifacts that I can use. But the only power source powerful enough to sustain it is that of a human soul. You'll survive this Itachi, and spend the next few thousand years serving me as the power source of one of my toys. Your eyes will go to Sasuke who had wanted the Mangekyou for a while so it will be safe for him to use. Sasuke's eyes will go to your body and your body will go to young Naruto as a vessel. I'm sure you'll make a wonderful addition to his collection."

By now Itachi had stopped trying to break free and escape with a wild look in his deactivated eyes. Kisame was looking particularly pale and shivered every time Harry looked at him with his red Sharingan eyes. The door opened and the room slowly began to frost over as a pair of Dementors walked Sasuke in. "Alright Harry, why did you bring me here from my trai…" the young Uchiha froze as he saw who Harry had bound to the chair.

Harry looked to the boy and nodded. "Ah, Sasuke. Thank you for coming. If you'll wait just a moment for Nauris to arrive we will begin the procedure to give you the Mangekyou you wanted. Pease take a seat." Harry asked the other young man who sat down glaring at Itachi. "You see Sasuke I have to get information out of these two and I would like you to help me by breaking them." Sasuke's smirk became a sadistic grin. "To do this, I will be teaching you an A-rank Genjutsu called Magen: Goumon no Jutsu."

A wide grin crossed Sasuke's face as he looked at Itachi. "So I get to torture them until they break so you can read their minds?" the young Sharingan user asked Harry who nodded.

"Yes, however this torture technique is a kinjutsu for a reason." Harry told the boy as he sat Sasuke back down. "As with all truly powerful things it is controlled by the intent of the user. What this genjutsu does is force the user to experience every single pain receptor in their entire body being activated at one at the maximum level creating a pain unlike anything ever felt by the person. Any longer than a few minutes will drive the victim insane… or turn them into a drooling vegetable." He explained to the quite enthusiastic young Uchiha. "Now, watch closely Sasuke and copy it when I use it." Going through several handseals slow enough for Sasuke's Sharingan to copy Harry looked at Itachi who was shivering. "Magen: Goumon no Jutsu!"

For the next minute Itachi screamed louder than anyone Kisame had ever heard as the genjutsu ran its course. When Harry ended it Itachi was on the ground panting from the sheer amount of pain as sweat glistened on his body. Patting the younger Uchiha brother on the shoulder Harry sat back down. "Be sure not to break him too quickly Sasuke. We want him to feel his eyes being cut out now don't we?"

Several minutes of torture followed until Nauris showed up where Harry ripped the memories out of Itachi's mind and put them in his own pensieve. A single petrificus totalus was enough to hold Itachi. The only thing the young Sharingan user could move was his eyes as they were slowly cut out. Sasuke had been knocked out for the procedure unlike Itachi who was unable to scream or struggle much to the horror of Kisame. Nauris spent several hours doing the surgery with Kisame being forced to watch.

Five days later the bandaged came off and Sasuke looked around trying out his new eyes curiously. He activated the Sharingan and frowned. "My movements seem so sluggish now that I have these." He muttered.

Smirking, Harry nodded. "I had the same problem once. We'll work on your speed later, for now try out your Tsukiyomi on a Kage Bunshin. Be careful though, it's extremely draining to use." Sasuke did so and his Sharingan turned into a red pinwheel on a black disk where Itachi's had been a black pinwheel on a red disk. He shuddered when the Kage Bunshin vanished feeding its memories of the torture into Sasuke's mind. "You alright?" Harry asked.

Nodding and blinking Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan. "Yeah, I'm fine. You were right about that taking a lot out of you though." The young Uchiha pointed out.

"I know. You get used to it. The Amaterasu stings a lot too. We'll work on those in the future however. Your version of the Mangekyou is known as the 'Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan' which transfers your chakra into demon chakra. You won't age but you can still be killed Sasuke. Never forget that you can always die and you always have limitations which cannot be passed just like everyone else. Okay?" Harry asked making Sasuke nod before Harry poked him in the forehead. "You'll be great one day Sasuke, you'll see. After all, Itachi and Madara used the Mangekyou to destroy which is simple. It is protecting something that gives a person enough drive and dedication to push them to a new limit something neither ever has nor ever will know."

Sasuke smiled proudly and followed Harry to the infirmary and proceeded with cutting off Itachi's balls before stomping them into the dirt and stabbing him in the heart. Harry drew his wand and over a dozen deep purple spheres before pointing his wand at Itachi's face with a twirl. "Inanis Corpus." A black light shot from his wand like a string of lightning before it tethered to something inside Itachi. Pulling his wand back Harry slowly drew out a tiny shard of gray-black light. The light split into one piece for each sphere before they slipped inside and flashed leaving the glowing fragments of soul inside the orbs. "What is that Harry?" the younger Uchiha asked the slightly winded young man.

With a smirk Harry looked at Sasuke. "Batteries Sasuke, they're batteries." He said with a sadistic grin as they sealed the body in a scroll before giving it to Nippy and telling her to give it to Kankuro in Sunagakure. "You saw these same amethyst orbs in the chakra armor in snow country right?" he asked and Sasuke nodded. "Normally in chakra armor they take the latent chakra of anyone they are worn by to produce a field of passive chakra to disrupt and reflect the chakra back as well as increase the user's own chakra by focusing the chakra through they orbs. The human soul is a fragment of natural or 'wild' magic which exists in all living beings. So by adding magic to the equation…"

Blinking Sasuke started smirking. "You'll be able to use the armor against magic as well as chakra." He concluded and got a nod from Harry. "Are you going to give it to the wizards as well Harry?"

"Hell no!" Harry said with a completely strait face. That lasted about three seconds before both of them started laughing. "They should be ready in another two weeks. Iymithra is designing them right now. I really like the design the girls picked for theirs. It does such interesting things to their cleavage." He said before noticing the look Sasuke was giving him. "It's not perverted if they're the one who point it out." He said with a slightly blush as Sasuke laughed his arse off."

In the end Harry had only been able to produce fourteen chakra and magic armors that worked properly. He had needed to harvest Kisame's soul as well to make seven more armors since only seven seemed to work properly out of the first batch. He assumed that it worked the same as soul reliquaries and made only seven with Kisame's soul getting several perfectly functioning armors. There was one for Harry and each of his girls totaling six, the remaining eight were given to the Hokage and his personal ANBU bodyguards.

Iymithra, Nauris and Ssapdril had said they didn't want the armor since it would affect their natural invisibility. Morrigan and Felicia just didn't need it since their wings and tail respectively would be in the way. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had refused it since they didn't plan on going up against any wizards anyway.

With the armor on the user could turn them on or off at will by touching the runes on the armor though physical attacks would still get through. It was discovered that while actually getting hit by a jutsu was hard when the armor was active high level things like the unforgivables and the heat of a fire jutsu would still affect the user. They wouldn't be anywhere near as powerful but a killing curse could still damage the armor just as Kakashi's Raikiri could. At the very least it would take more than one hit to kill the wearer.

Thinks like stunners or mid to low range jutsu would have absolutely no effect against the user though when it was active. It didn't do a single thing for mind magic though so it wouldn't protect the user against that or solid things that weren't infused with chakra or magic. They also limited the mobility of the wearer which, for someone like Harry who relied on speed was a serious flaw. So all in all it was pretty useless to him other than to protect the girls or for going into war so after testing it he never really bothered to use the thing as it sat in his museum and armory below his estate.

When he hadn't been working on the armors and chakra absorbers to convert them to work off magic as well Harry had been training. Though he knew the Hyōton jutsus he had copied it had taken all his extra time other than paper work and developing the items to get them all down and he was dead tired even with Kage Bunshin. It took him two days to master Hyōton: Sōryūbō Fūsetsu even with is current three hundred Kage Bunshin. Naruto and his four thousand Kage Bunshin learned it in two hours.

For his final week before the Quidditch World Cup, Harry went all over China on invitation from the President of the People's Republic of China. When they had heard of his win during the King of Fighters tournament and his interest in learning more martial arts they had eagerly set up a special tour of their schools with team seven. Mai was his escort since she was the only one out of all of them who knew Chinese and happily took the job of interpreter.

Though Harry had gotten down Japanese, French and Italian he was just starting on Chinese which was getting better as he copied the way that Mai and the President's lips moved. In two days he was speaking the language brokenly but till speaking it with the help of a Kage Bunshin reading the English to Chinese dictionary he had bought cover to cover. The President had been most impressed with that as his grasp of the language grew very quickly.

First they went to the Northern Shao-Lin temple in Henan where Harry met Shi De Qian who was the grandmaster of the school. He greeted them and several of his disciples agreed to put on a small demonstration. Harry, Kakashi and Sasuke watched closely with their Sharingan activated copying everything they could until the movements became repetitive and clapped politely when one of the masters defeated the other.

After that Shi De Qian gave a demonstration of Bagua which was also copied. Once that was done there was Tai Chi which he offered to let Harry join in doing since all the monks had their daily practice coming up. Harry agreed and used his copy ability to copy their movements and keep in time with theirs as he moved slowly and gracefully much to the shock of the President and grandmaster.

One of the younger students seemed to take exception when he saw that Harry's eyes were red and took a swing at him. Harry caught the hand easily by the forearms and squeezed it in a chakra enhanced grip. He started calling Harry a monster, a demon and several other things until Harry spoke in chining using the silky deep voice of Itachi complete with his monotone. "Enough." He tilted his hand slightly and the other teen screamed as his forearm was broken.

The young monk fell to the ground holding his forearm in pain the moment Harry let go of it. Harry calmly began to walk away from the group of monks who went to help the young man. A few seconds later the young monk pushed them away and stood up. "Going to run away are you demon?" he asked. "Going to play with your huge breasted demon whore instead of fight?"

That made Harry stop and he turned to look at the monk emotionlessly. "Go away. You don't interest me at the moment." Harry said with his Sharingan staring down at the monk without the slightest bit of fear or anger showing on his face.

Clenching the fist of his unbroken arm the monk lunged running at him. "Then you better get interested demon!" he screamed and tried to punch Harry who infused chakra into his legs and kicked the other boy in the chest sending him forty yards across the clearing to strike into a stone wall. Everyone watched the monk stand up and look at Harry with hatred while Harry showed nothing. He roared as he charged Harry faster than before. Drawing his fist back the monk tried to punch Harry only for the Sharingan user to push it away with a tai chi block before back handing him across the face hard enough to send him spiraling back across the yard striking the wall harder than before. "I won't stop… until I've beaten you, you monster! Your eyes… show what you are!"

Silence reigned for several moments before Harry spoke. "So be it." Harry replied as he walked slowly towards the other teen. He didn't charge or yell. He just walked up to him completely calm and emotionless. As soon as he was within distance the monk jumped up to attack only to get a knee to the stomach which doubled him over making him throw up some blood. It was followed by an elbow to the back of the neck then a knee to the face strong enough to lift him a foot into the air. A kick to the ribs and a fist in the stomach quickly finished the combo before Harry let the boy fall to the ground unconscious. Harry picked up the boy by his robes and pinned him to the wall by his throat. His Sharingan began spinning as the boy made eye contact. "Sleep now, in the morning you will wake and all of this will have been a bad dream."

Slowly the monk's eyes glazed over as he nodded off and fell asleep. Harry hypnosis took quick hold letting Harry pick the other boy up while deactivating his Sharingan. He walked back to the others and the grandmaster looked at the soundly sleeping monk who snored in Harry's arms. "What did you do to him? Will he be alright?" the old man asked.

Nodding Harry handed the young disciple to one of the masters. "It's an old form of clan hypnosis. He'll sleep like a baby for the next day or so then wake up thinking it was all a dream. He will remember falling down some stairs and forget about me entirely." he answered.

Shi De Qian bowed slightly with a smile. "You could have killed him at will and yet you restrained yourself. Thank you." He said with a kind and patient smile.

Bowing in return Harry looked to the old grandmaster. "It has been said that destroying someone is as step but teaching them is a journey. I wish you luck on your journey honored elder." The ninja said to the old man before turning and bowing to the rest of the monks who bowed back. The group left the monastery with an open invitation to return anytime they wished.

Several more styles were seen and copied including Southern Snake kung fu, Dragon kung fu, Hung Gar, the Chinese Olympic Wushu team. None of the styles were on par with Konoha taijutsu or Gai's strong fist taijutsu but seeing the other styles allowed them to get a better grasp of their own styles and Gai would be very encouraged to know that there were monks who trained as hard as he and Lee did. They would probably be making a trip to visit the monastery at some point.

When Harry pointed that out they all stopped to shudder at the thought of a bunch of monks with huge eyebrows and green spandex shouting about youth. It was immediately decided that Gai and Lee must never know of the Shao-Lin temple. The monks would set themselves on fire inside ten minutes!

On August twenty-third, Harry received an invitation from the Weasley's to join them for the Quidditch World Cup. Harry declined and told them he had a VIP box seat. He thanked them for the kind invitation however and firmly asked that they never allow their daughter to steal his boxers again or 'send him letters about her day'. He didn't need to know about her first period and Ssapdril had been traumatized by the pictures of the 'event in question'.

Ssapdril had spent an hour sobbing about 'so much blood' and 'three shades of red down there' until Harry hypnotized her to forget it all. The entire situation had convinced him that at some point he would need to go before the Wizengamot and propose his idea for the creation of 'Weasley Stomping Day' so they could stop 'the out of control population of Weasleys'. He even had a relatively convincing argument towards doing it. Since nobody really liked the Weasleys because they were Dumbledore's lapdogs as well as how jealous the entire family tended to be towards anyone who had something they didn't it would pre pretty easy to get the Wizengamot to let it through. Arthur was a decent guy but the red of his family was a bunch of tools.

August twenty-forth had its own annoyances as Harry and his group received their portkey and numerous people tried to start a conversation with him. Cedric Diggory was there and tried to chat with him about Quidditch to which Harry made non-committable sounds at the appropriate times. Those going with Harry were Narcissa, Fleur, Mai, Gabrielle and Iymithra as his bodyguard. Team seven, Naruto's fiancées and Fūma Sasami would be joining them.

Gabrielle had practically begged to go and even tried to used a sticking charm to Harry's leg which she didn't get right so Gabrielle would be going as well. The other elves, Felicia and Morrigan saw no point in the game and elected not to go. The Hokage and Council were too busy preparing for the Jōunin exams that were scheduled for the Christmas season this year. The Chūunin exams would be held during the fall while Harry was at Hogwarts which team seven would be taking with a boy named Sai as their third teammate due to Naruto already being Chūunin. Kurenai and Anko were on missions so they were also too busy.

The wizarding tent that had been set up for them was generic so Harry had it taken down and set his own up. It wasn't anything extravagant inside. It just looked like a house on the inside complete with different bedrooms, bathrooms, a small kitchen and not much else to it. All these things were situated around a small atrium that was just large enough for a small party to dine in. In fact other than a private wet bar and a big screen television it looked like the inside of an ordinary house.

Harry would be sharing the master bedroom with his girls and Iymithra, Naruto would be sharing a room with his fiancées, Sasuke would be sharing a room with Sasami, Kakashi and Sakura would have their own rooms. Sakura had gone into a small stint when she found out the room arrangements. Harry had then levitated the back of her knickers to the ceiling and used a temporary sticking charm to hang her there until she calmed down. The only thing that stopped her from ranting the entire trip was the fact that she had needed to go to the bathroom and was terrified that she would embarrass herself in front of Sasuke by peeing herself. The ticking charms Harry, Naruto, Fleur and Narcissa had been hitting her with till she thought she was about to pee herself hadn't helped.

Sasuke chose to tell the others about his new Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Immediately Sakura jumped up pointing at Harry. "HAH! Sasuke-kun has a stronger Sharingan than you do! Now he can be clan head and marry me like we always wanted!" she cried moving into a fantasy about Sasuke marrying her and having his way with her until Sasuke slapped her across the face. He looked like he was about to say something until Harry raised a hand making the Uchiha sit back down.

"She's right Sasuke. Your Sharingan is more powerful than mine. The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan is the most powerful form of the Sharingan and it has been said that it could even control the Kyuubi itself." Harry told the stunned boy. "However, nothing is all powerful and power is not necessarily better. In fact the only difference between your Mangekyou and mine is that yours keeps you from aging and allows your hypnosis to work on demons. I have my own ways of doing those things so thee only difference is how our Sharingan look in design. I will never have the Eternal Mangekyou because I do not have a sibling to take it from. Still, yours would be considered more powerful."

Sakura began dancing a small jig for 'her victory' until Sasuke bounced a muffin off her forehead and told her to sit down. "What are the flaws of my Sharingan, Harry? What are my limitations with it?" Sasuke asked.

For several seconds Harry thought before shrugging. "Other than a slight constant drain on your chakra for your 'ageless nature' it shouldn't have any limitations other than the normal Sharingan ones. It works the same as any other Sharingan and Mangekyou other than that but like mine there's no permanent sight loss from using the jutsus." He replied easily while taking a sip of a muggle soda.

When the twenty-fifth came around the group left the tent and Harry resealed it into his first scroll. The arena was a small hike from the camp grounds but it was easy for the ninja who were used to long trips by foot or by tree. Cedric and his father Amos had trouble keeping up however making Harry and the others slow down.

Amos asked how Harry's house elves were doing to which Harry replied to by having Iymithra walk on his arm for the next few hundred yards to answer the man's questions. "I see that you have some other… 'users' here. I'm Amos Diggory and this is my son Cedric, a pleasure to meet you all."

Nodding, Kakashi shook the man's hand. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. From her frown I will guess you know Narcissa Malfoy, and from your son's bug-eyed stare I will guess he knows Fleur Delacour. You already know Harry but this is Shiranui Mai and Gabrielle Delacour." The pirate ninja said with a smile from his little orange book.

They all went into the large arena. The Diggory men went to sit with the other Ministry workers. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. You're looking as attractive as always. But why are you in the company of such a low quality of man. The others aren't much better but the women might make amusing toys." A male voice said making everyone turn to see Marcus Flint, recent graduate of Hogwarts with some of his friends. His bad and misshapen teeth were crooked and rotten as he laughed. It had taken the idiot an extra year to pass Hogwarts since he had failed his seventh year.

No emotion showed on Harry's face or his eyes as he looked at the other boy. "Marcus Flint, spell attractive." Harry said with the voice he had stolen from Itachi. He had chosen to permanently use it ever since Itachi's death.

As he ground his ruined teeth, Flint hissed out. "A-T-R-A-K-T-I-V. So suck on that Potter!" he growled at the Sharingan user.

"Wrong, Flint. Still failing at everything you do, I see." Harry replied making everyone in his group grin. Flint tried to draw his wand only to find it gone as Harry twirled it back and forth between his fingers. "You wouldn't be trying to do something that would get you killed before you even knew you were dead… would you?" Snapping his hand behind him Fleur Harry gripped the hand of a house-elf which had been going for Fleur's wand. Killing intent began rolling off him as he let the terrified creature go so it could scurry off.

Flint and his little buddies cowered from the feel of his killing intent. To them it was staring at a wall of dragon's fire bearing down on them. Some of the wizards looked close to turning their own wands on themselves when Harry stopped the flow of his killing intent and shot Flint's wand back at his feet with a flick of the wrist making it pierce the stone ground. "I will give no more warnings. Only oblivion next time, remember that." Turning, Harry walked away followed by his guests to their private box leaving several terrified wizards cowering in the side hallway. Only Kakashi and Harry noticed the chakra signatures following Flint and his little band of idiots once they got out of their yellow puddles.

Mai leaned into Harry's right side while Narcissa leaned into his left. Fleur was witting with Gabrielle in her lap. Kakashi was watching the game while Sasuke sat with his arm around Sasame. Naruto's vessels were happily eating snacks while his fiancées cuddled with the vessel of their choice. Iymithra had chosen to stay by the door since she didn't trust the stupid morons with Flint to learn not to piss off Harry.

"So how does this game work Harry?" Naruto asked as he watched the Irish and Bulgarian teams. Hinata and the girls were happily watching the game listening to the announcer.

Harry pointed to the three goals on either side of the one hundred yard field. "Each of those rings is a goal. If one of the three chasers on either team puts the largest ball, which is called the Quaffle, into it then their team gets five points. The two beaters on each team used those high speed balls to try and take down the other players by hitting them. The keeper is just like a goalie in football or hockey." He explained when Naruto spoke up.

Sasuke blinked and looked at Harry with a confused stare. "Football doesn't have a goalie Harry." Sasuke said.

Blinking at Sasuke he remembered something he had heard once from a Gryffindor with Weasley named Finnigan when he was six. "Oh yeah, you call it soccer." He shrugged and looked back at the game. "Anyways, the keeper guards the hoops. The seeker however is the one everyone comes to see. Their famous for their acrobatics and daring moves as well as their speed on a broom. They chase after a high small high speed ball called the Golden Snitch and when the snitch is caught the game is over. The seeker who catches the snitch also gets one hundred fifty points for their team which may seem like a lot if you don't count that the game can go for hours or days depending on how long it takes to catch the snitch." Harry told the others.

Naruto looked at the little golden ball fluttering around the stadium with a bored stare as the little zipped around. "Doesn't look that hard, it's not even moving that fast. Why would it take that long?" his Yondaime vessel asked.

"Well they're a lot slower than us if you noticed. What seems slow to us is too fast for them to see most often. It's like a bloodline carrier who's a civilian. They can use their bloodline but they don't have the training to move as fast or be as observant as us." Harry pointed out making Naruto looked at him. "I mean their magic, Naruto. They can use magic but they can't cast spells as fast as us. Look at them Naruto, each of them can do magic just like you or me but they stunt their own growth and skills. You know over six hundred spells while the average wizard or witch only knows about seventy five as adults."

Kakashi flinched at that piece of trivia. "But why? Shouldn't they want to keep raising their power rather than just deciding they were 'good enough'? It makes no sense." The copy ninja prodded.

Narcissa sighed and kissed Harry's cheek. "It's because most of them are nothing more than civilians. They choose to learn only what they need in their life styles and go on with things like normal. More often than not the worst thing anyone in society needs to deal with is a boggart or a garden gnome. Sadly this makes them easy pickings of anyone who has even a little ambition and drive." She told the ninjas as she shook her head.

The half-time show was 'the veela cheer squad' from Konoha who did a very acrobatic dance which had the tongues of all the wizards wagging. All the ninja, even Sakura, just watched rolling their eyes at the wizards. Harry was actually so bored with the show he left to get snacks from the commissary with the Nidaime rather than just ask Nippy to bring them some of hers as a excuse to have something to do.

Fleur laughed her ass off at the bored look in Harry's black eyes as he left. All those women were pureblood veela and often prided themselves as being the most beautiful women in the world. The fact that it was true only made it funnier as Fleur vowed to point out Harry's reaction to her cousin who was on the team. Watching them try to seduce Harry would be priceless.

That was when the excitement happened. The dark mark was shot into the air and men in black robes with white skull-like masks burst out of the eight exits throwing killing curses wildly into the crowds. Before anyone could react torrents of water poured out of the exits washing the robed figures down the long steps into the field. Each of the Veela in the cheer team had been in Konoha long enough to learn some ninja skills and quickly jumped out of the way on their own.

Death Eaters were washed over the guard rails into the pit that was the field. Water surged at all the torrents struck the center causing a whirlpool effect before the water began to disappear leaving the water logged forms of the Death Eaters along with Harry and the Nidaime on the field. The voice of Marcus Flint came from the back of the group as the Death Eaters stood up. "You can't win Potter! We'll kill you and take your whores for our own pleasure!" he said only for Harry to disappear and reappear behind him.

A kick from Harry sent him flying over the other Death Eater's heads fast enough to disturb the earth and knock the other Death Eaters down from the displacement of air. The Nidaime jumped into the air and threw his own chakra fang cutting Flint's body as it passed by him. Everyone gasped and screamed as they noticed the sword flying at Harry.

Drawing his own chakra fang Harry snapped it out snapping the other blade with his own causing the sword to flip through the air in place where he grabbed the handle with his free hand and held it opposite his own chakra fang. He vanished again, reappearing beside flint and slashed through him before blurring as the sound of several more cuts at high speed filled the arena. Finally Harry spun like a gyroscope slashing with both swords before he vanished again landing on the ground in a crouched manner with his chakra fang's blade resting against his shoulder blades while the Nidaime's was held loosely in his left hand.

On the other side of the Death Eaters the Nidaime landed looking at them calmly. But it was the lifeless and shredded body of flint landing with a dull meaty thump in the middle of their group that frightened the Death Eaters. In seconds and with inhuman ease the two men had picked their target, cut him from the pack and cut him to ribbons. Not a single one of them moved as they stared at the men under their masks in fear.

Harry hadn't even bothered to activate his Sharingan from how easy it was. He watched the Death Eaters with just enough killing intent to make him look dangerous without letting anyone else in the arena sense it. "One down, no more chances. Drop your wands on the ground and take off your masks… or you die where you stand." Harry told them before tossing the Nidaime's chakra fang back to him while sheathing his own.

Many of the Death Eaters looked about to put their wands down when the voice of a Slytherin sixth year Harry knew as Peter Bole spoke for them. "There's no way you could do that again! Now that we've seen what you can do you can't do a bloody thing to us! Besides, we already have our wands you and you need to draw your swo…" Harry was suddenly in the middle of their group. He hadn't even disappeared this time, he was just there. Several flashes were seen by the crowd before Harry appeared standing next to the Nidaime. He flicked his blade once, twirled it and sheathed it in its place at the small of his back in one smooth motion.

Almost as if in slow motion Bole's arm fell off. It was followed by his leg then his chest split in half diagonally causing his head to slide cleaning off his shoulders. The corpses of the other Death Eaters in the group followed. Not a single one of their faces had so much as a scratch on it and the cuts were all clean and neat, like paper cuts. The game was postponed until the next day so the bodies could be identified and the few the Death Eaters had killed could be moved to a morgue.

End Chapter 1

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Magen: Goumon no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: Torture Technique  
Inanis Corpus – Soulless  
Raikiri – Lightning Edge  
Hyōton: Sōryūbō Fūsetsu - Ice Release: Double Black Dragon Outburst Snowstorm

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 1 of book 4. Read and review to tell me what you think. Anyone who can tell where those moves came from gets a cookie!


	3. Chapter 2 Back in Idiocy

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 2  
Back in Idiocy

The second half of the Quidditch World Cup was rather mundane. The crowd was subdued despite the fact that the Konoha group didn't look disturbed in the slightest. Numerous people tried to talk with Harry including the Minister of Magic but a simple Kakuremino no Jutsu on the outside of the tent made it impossible for them to find it.

Harry hadn't been all that interested when Victor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, grabbed the snitch ending the game with his team still losing by ten points. The night descended into celebration for the Irish team while the Bulgarians shared a beer or ten with the rowdy drunken bastards. The veela cheerleaders caught a portkey after visiting the Konoha group and giving hugs to Fleur and Gabrielle.

Everyone laughed at how they were staring at a completely emotionless Harry as the boy sat drinking his butterbeer while reading a scroll on Hyōton jutsu. They had flashed enough leg and breast to reduce a normal man to a sniveling wreck and the only time he even had a reaction was when the catgirl of his showed up then sat on his lap and bared her tailed butt to him for a firm slap before she happily bounced off to take a catnap.

Not even them flashing him as a group got more than a bored glance and him telling them that 'Mai's were nicer'. It would be the ultimate test of their veela heritage! They simply HAD to have this man! Such an insult as to not pop a hard on had to be answered with enough seduction to turn him into a dehydrated mess!

During the Chūunin exams he had gotten every one of them so hot and bothered with his… display against Sabaku no Temari that they had been locked in the veela estate for two weeks in heat. The mansion smelled of sex for a month after when they were able to calm themselves down! Damnit, if a twelve year old boy could make it so there wasn't a dry veela in the arena they had to find a way to subdue such a man, he was just too manly to let go!

The last week before it was time to go to Hogwarts was spent teaching Sasuke to use the Mangekyou. The main flaw of his version of the Mangekyou was that due to the constant drain his 'immortality' put on his chakra it took twice as long for him to regenerate his chakra. This meant that instead of one week to heal from chakra exhaustion it would take two.

Integrating Itachi's body as Naruto's last vessel was as easy as the others and Naruto spent the time since learning to use the Sharingan. Sasuke had seen them use their demon forms to fight and was trying to make one of his own. It was discovered that using the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan along with Sasuke's cursed seal allowed Sasuke to force the cursed seal to level two.

His hair lengthened and turned silvery white with gray skin while his hands would enlarge and become clawed. A black four pointed star would form on the bridge of his nose while lining just under his eyes. The last change was a huge pair of clawed hand-like wings sprouting from his back with smaller clawed fingers as feathers. He could fly with them just as well as Harry could in his own demon form but it still looked kind of freaky.

Half way into the week a new name for Harry, Sasuke and Naruto popped up. They were called the eight demons of Konoha because of Naruto's six vessels. Naruto was made an official U-rank ninja with Harry while Sasuke was bordering on high S-rank to low U-rank. In all reality Harry was probably closer to High-Jōunin to low ANBU level which was why Harry would be taking the Jōunin exam with Naruto over Christmas vacation. Sasuke would be joining them if he passed the Chūunin exams with Sakura and Sai this time.

Not bothering with King's cross station Harry spent the day apparating around the elemental nations with Sasuke and Naruto to get the lay out of each elemental village for the Jōunin exams. This year the examinees would need to infiltrate each of the other villages, steal one of the pre-assigned scrolls and get out without being captured before moving onto the next village. Every year, the first part of the exam was the same with the second and third parts being unique to that village.

When they got to the mountain peaks of lightning country they stopped for lunch. The view from the cliff they were eating on was beautiful with the single tree giving them shade as the mist blanketed the other mountains around them. Sasuke spoke up with a sigh as he finished his sandwich. "Harry?" he asked getting the other Sharingan user's attention while the Itachi vessel looked at them both from the other side of him. "I know the Sharingan is powerful and the Mangekyou even more so. But something doesn't feel right. How could Itachi have wiped out the entire clan on his own even with the Mangekyou? We know the Tsukiyomi can be reflected back so how…"

Sighing, Harry put his own sandwich down. "I knew this day would come when you realized the limitations of the Mangekyou." Harry sighed. "Sasuke… Itachi didn't destroy the clan by himself. There is another Sharingan user like us with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan named Uchiha Madara. He always thought himself a god because of the Sharingan and helped build Konoha thinking he would become the ruler when the first and second Hokages died. He is also the one who caused the Kyuubi to attack the village using the demonic hypnosis to force it to do so." he explained making Sasuke and Naruto gape in shock. "I knew Madara was alive but I didn't know he was behind it all until I took Itachi's memories. Itachi was once a part of ROOT which was a secret division of ANBU which was completely controlled by Danzo. Danzo convinced Itachi that Orochimaru was in league with the Uchiha to take over Konoha. Itachi trusted him and was ordered by Danzo to kill the Uchiha with Madara's help. He was supposed to kill you too Sasuke but he couldn't and put you under the Tsukiyomi hoping you would one day avenge their clan and free him of his sins by killing him. The person behind the clan being killed and the Kyuubi attack is Uchiha Madara."

It was silent for a long time before Sasuke looked down at the rolling fog below them with an angry expression. "You know where he is, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I know. But knowing him, he has a great number of forces right now. I've submit my report on the Uchiha massacre to the other clans and all of Konoha with the help of Nippy and Dobby. Koharu and Homura were in on it according to several ROOT members and Sarutobi knew about it but did nothing to stop it." Harry explained as he sat back against the tree watching the clouds roll by. "Homura and Koharu have already been forcibly removed from the council much to Sarutobi's protest. Sarutobi was then encouraged to retire and give the title of Hokage to someone else. They already asked me and I declined, they've asked Jiraiya of the Sennin too but he also declined."

Naruto looked at Harry curiously. "Why haven't they asked me yet?" he asked with an annoyed expression. "I could do that job so well it's not even funny and I can already kick ass."

A nod came from Harry who took a sip from a soda. "There was some debate about asking you or not but it was decided that you would be put up for Rokudaime since that would be about the time that your friends had grown up. As much as I hate to say it Naruto, politics is about how people see you and right now the villagers who matter see you as the Kyuubi despite you having destroyed it with your bloodline. The Godaime should be retiring about the time that the younger generation becomes the general population and the stigma of the Kyuubi attack will be gone." Harry said making Sasuke and Naruto both grin and give high fives. "Remember you two; we have a long time to destroy Madara and just as much time to accomplish our goals. Don't rush into anything, prepare and attack when you can guarantee a win."

Both nodded as they got up to move to Kumogakure and start exploring it. "So Harry, who's going to be the Godaime?" Sasuke asked. He knew he'd love the answer as Harry's eye started twitching.

Kumo had been horrible. The container of the Nibi had apparently smelled another 'catgirl' on Harry and tried to 'put her sent on him' which resulted in Harry running for an hour at top speed trying to escape the Raikage's daughter who was yowling like Felicia after a bit of catnip. Sasuke and Naruto laughed their arses off while watching the busty blonde Jōunin trying to claw Harry's clothes off.

Several minutes after Sasuke had managed to laugh so hard that he threw up the Raikage arrived and had the ANBU restrain his daughter. Harry didn't wait for the ANBU to catch him as well, grabbing both Sasuke and Naruto to apparate out of the village. He had appeared with both boys in tow right in front of the Konoha kunoichi women's club meeting on the stage panting with the back of his pants still back in Kumo in the teeth of the Raikage's daughter.

The vicious molesting he was subjected to as Naruto apparated himself and Sasuke out of the room leaving Harry to deal with the squealing fangirls would have been more horrible if he hadn't used Kawarimi with Kakashi's face mask making the girls realize Kakashi was without his mask. They squealed even louder and left the abused Sharingan user to crawl to back home where Nauris laughed her arse off while fixing him up. Oh he knew he'd never hear the end of it. But at least he was better off than the reports of an unidentified fangirl-rape-victim they found at the memorial stone three hours after that. The person was so drained of fluids that he had to be given ten bags of saline solution to unwrinkle him enough for them to identify as Kakashi.

Once the bite marks on his arse had been disinfected and healed Harry went back out and to the last village he hadn't been able to examine which was Amegakure. It was raining like it was said to always do in the land of rain. Harry used water walking to keep from sinking in the muck of the streets. He frowned sensing a dark chakra several hundred feet below him as he neared the Amekage's tower. "Ah, Itachi. You've been gone for a while, where is Kisame? Was your mission to capture the Kyuubi successful?"

Without looking behind him Harry glanced at the two men in the mirror behind him and searched Itachi's memories for their names. "Sasori, Deidara, it has been a while. I'm afraid I can't stay however. Please hand this report in to Leader-sama." Harry said before handing a small scroll to the two men. "Kisame is waiting for me in Iwa. We found a lead on the four-tails which is too good of an opportunity to ignore." Harry apparated with a loud crack making both men jump and look at each other before taking the scroll inside. As soon as they were inside the building there was an explosion taking them both out and destroying the lobby of the Amekage tower.

Above the village Harry smirked putting the two new rings in his pocket. Ninja or not, those two nitwits had never even noticed the switching spell that pilfered the two rings while transplanting explosive notes under Henge. The scroll had been another explosive note which would be going off right about… Before he could finish that thought a second explosion sounded knocking the Amekage's tower down just before Harry apparated with a loud crack back to Konoha. He had two more S-ranked bounties to collect and some scrolls he stole from Sasori to go through.

A day after the welcoming feast and sorting Harry, sighed in annoyance as he looked at the scrolls. He should have expected them to be just puppets and puppet making tools. It was too much to hope something useful. The poison the weapons were coated with was risen just like his own weapons so even that was useless.

Harry didn't want to be a puppet user. He never had and found it to be a mostly useless practice for his style. He knew the chakra strings but mostly used them for things like retrieving thrown weapons or casting with multiple wands which let him use up to thirty at once. He was a jutsu user as were all Uchiha, a caster type and assassin not a controller like the Yamanaka or Nara. He could manipulate, use mind control to infiltrate or use jutsu to get in and out, but his skills were more for quick kills and essential skills needed for infiltration, spying and assassination.

Rubbing his forehead Harry looked at the storeroom in his museum which had all the human puppets stored on wires. "Meh, at the least they'll make interesting guards once I figure out a way to animate the bloody things." he muttered and walked out of the store room to floo back to the Shrieking Shack with Narcissa's weekly parcel of sweets and cakes for Draco.

Several hours later, Harry sat in his first Defense against the Dark Arts class taught by Professor Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. Learning about Hagrid's Blast-ended screwts was fine and all but he honestly got bored listening to Professor Grubby-Plank. She just wasn't as entertaining to talk to as Hagrid. "Sit down you bunch of bloody brats." he said with his gruff and growling voice. "Today we're going to learn about the unforgivables. You won't be learning any of those foolish charms for boggarts or ways to get rid of gnomes."

All the Slytherins looked excited while the Gryffindors looked appalled at the thought of learning about 'dark magic'. Draco in particular looked giddy with the possibility of learning these spells. Neville looked nervous and the others just looked curious or scared.

"Now, can anyone tell me what the three unforgivable curses are?" he asked while drawing his wand while pulling out a spider in a cage. "Malfoy?"

Draco bounced up from his seat with a wide grin. "Imperious, Cruciatus and Avada Kedavra are the three Unforgivable curses. They are the most powerful curses in the known world and completely unstoppable." he said making Harry snort.

Moody frowned at Harry's snort then turned to him. "Something funny about Mr. Malfoy's completely correct answer?" the man with the spinning eye asked.

"Yes, he's wrong." Harry said drawing his wand and pointing it at his own head. "Avada Kedavra." he said making a green light flare out striking him in the face with no affect what-so-ever. "Perfectly stoppable as you can see." the clone told them before sitting back to watch the lesson. "Please continue Professor."

It took a few moments for Moody to shake himself out of the stupor he had been in from seeing the killing curse stopped. Even if it wasn't done right it should have at least knocked the boy unconscious for several hours. "Right then…" he said turning to the spider not noticing the boy's eyes turn red or how the air around his eyes shimmered before turning black again. "The first of the Unforgivables is the Imperious. It is used to control another by suppressing their free will. Like so." he said and pointed his wand at the spider with a firm jab. "Imperio!" he said and Harry's eyes focused, copying the spell. Making the spider tap dance across their desks Moody laughed. "He's a rather talented spider isn't he?" he asked with a good natured laugh. Everyone but Harry giggled at the spider running around dancing for them all. "But as entertaining as this is, I can make him do anything I want even horrible things. Drown yourself." The man said and the spider jumped over to a bucket of water for mopping the class and started dunking itself even while struggling to resist the spell. After a few moments he stopped and put the spider back on his own desk with a flourish.

"Now, the Cruciatus..." he stopped at the buzzing of his wand to take a sip from a flask making Harry frown then look to a clock. It was exactly fifty-nine minutes since he had taken a sip from that flask. He doubted that anyone else could see the small vibrations going though the wand since they didn't have a Dojutsu and probably didn't notice the time either. He would need to point it out to Daphne and Tracey later. "...is different in that it causes pain rather than subdues by activating all the pain receptors in the body at once to create intense pain throughout the entire body. Crucio!" he cried jabbing his wand at the spider causing it to start struggling and squealing with tiny squeaks that were probably as close to screams as a spider could get. Neville was starting to hyperventilate despite his own parents not having been hit with that curse. After a few moments to make his point as the creature twitched and screamed Moody let off the curse allowing the tiny creature to slump on the table. Harry frowned as he focused on the new spell he had copied.

Looking at the students Moody nodded that they were properly horrified. "The final of the three is the Avada Kedavra. Potter, get up here and show..." he froze as a green spell flew past his head at a speed he had never imagined a spell could go to strike the spider. The boy hadn't even said the spell he had just pointed his wand at the spider and dismissively flicked the spell out like it was a bogie on the end of his wand. A second black spell followed before he could even blink ripping a small spark of white light from the spider's corpse and suspending it in a halo of gray mist. Harry levitated it closer to himself and picked up a small crystal which was then inserted with the speck of light causing the crystal to glow. "What was that second spell Potter?" he asked nervously.

With a shrug Harry looked over the glowing white piece of quartz. "Just something I picked up a while ago." he replied as he pocketed the crystal and sat back to watch the rest of the lesson.

"Harry!" cried a voice and Harry looked at Hermione Granger, fresh from the Gryffindor table while trying not to look nervous as she smiled at him. "Harry, I'm so glad we were able to catch up with you." she exclaimed with her friends panting beside her. By now, the entire Slytherin table was looking at them like they were idiots since Harry had been sitting down enjoying a tart during their unnecessary thirty-three yard sprint around two tables and back up the final aisle. Lavender and Parvati tried looking sexy to attract his attention but were completely ignored as Hermione spoke again. "We've set up a new organization. See?"

Staring dully at the little button Harry frowned. "It says 'Spew'." he grunted making the other Slytherins snigger at the bushy haired girl. She and the other two girls flushed looking embarrassed.

Standing up strait the bushy haired girl tried to look as dignified as she could with a tomato's complexion. "It doesn't say Spew. It's S.P.E.W. which stands for Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. House-elves are treated horribly and are enslaved by wizards as house slaves. Much of the time they are forbidden to even wear clothes. They need to be set free and…"

"And try telling them that." Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "Let me see that petition of yours." Harry demanded and took the muggle clipboard from her to read it over.

Hermione looked rather pleased as she watched him read it. "Oh, I'm so glad you're going to join us, Harry. There's only the three of us so far and..." Granger started to rant when Harry handed the petition back.

"Can't sign it." Harry said and took another bite of his tart. "Signing it would be unethical since the house elves would have no place to go, no food to eat and would die out from starvation and exposure or become like garden gnomes. Besides that, by ICW law all house-elves are given a tracking spell with which if they want to be free they can formally request it from the ICW at any time. House-elves are paid for their service with free room and board just as any live in maid or nanny while some others negotiate for a small stipend along with their employer providing for their needs. Thus it's not slavery but employment in addition to bonding to their employer to boost their own magic to usable levels. If I sighed that and they were set free they would all die since it is based on your definition of freedom instead of theirs. Ask them what they want before trying to force it on them or you're no better than a slaver yourself." Harry said calmly.

All three girls looked offended while Hermione was sputtering indignantly. "I thought after seeing you on a date with that elf that you would have more sense than that Mr. Potter but I can see that's not true. Do you keep your elves nude as well?" she growled.

"Hardly." Harry muttered looking slightly irritated. "Most of the time I find it deucedly hard to get them to wear a bloody thing at all." The others at the table blinked as he muttered about horny elf wenches who wouldn't stop groping him in his sleep. "The only time I can get them to even put on a pair of knickers is when we leave the bloody house and even then I have to remind them that it's to keep them from getting sick. That's not even considering my catwoman familiar Felicia who refuses to wear a stitch other than her own fur or Morrigan who's quite happy to strut around starkers as a blinking jay."

Blaise Zabini looked at Harry wide-eyed before grinning. "Mind if I spend the night sometime Harry? I could use some stress relief." he joked.

Grunting negatively, Harry finished the last bite of his tart before chewing and swallowing tiredly. "Not a bloody chance in hell Zabini. Get your own women." he joked back in his monotone getting the other Slytherins to smirk.

Lavender looked at Harry for several seconds before she spoke up. "Harry, what do your house-elves think of things? Have you ever asked them what they wanted?" she asked with a curious tone.

With a sigh, Harry wiped his lips before speaking. "Iymithra, Ssapdril, Nauris, Nippy please come here for a moment." he said and all four elves appeared behind him with soft pops making the wizards and witched in the room gape at the four voluptuous elves with extremely well sculpted bodies. "These girls would like to speak with you. Please answer them honestly."

Parvati looked at Iymithra and crossed her arms over her own modest breasts self-consciously. "What do you think of your life serving, Harry? I know he's a very kind boy but surely you must want freedom? Maybe even a home of your own?" she asked cautiously.

Iymithra shook her head with a smile. "You're wrong. Master saved each of us from the old rundown shop where we were beaten, tortured and raped almost daily. He protected us, made sure the others in the shop got better food and better living conditions. Even if master were to free us we would serve him on our own. Which is why..." Pausing and looking nervous, Iymithra got on her knees by Harry's feet and looked up at him. "Master, you saved me from a horrible place and even my own nightmares. I wish to serve you and only you for my existence. Please accept my bond to show my loyalty, and my body to show my love." she requested looking down nervously. The other elves bowed and did the same offering their bonds of their own free will publicly.

"Are you four sure you want this? You know it's permanent if I accept your bonds." he told the four elves who nodded enthusiastically. He sighed and nodded back. "I, Harry James Potter, accept your service and your bonds." Almost as soon as the blue flash of magic faded the three elves tackled Harry and started mobbing his face with kisses. It was quite an odd sight to be sure especially when the elves looked down to find that it was a mortally embarrassed Lavender brown they had been kissing and fondling for several seconds causing them to look up and see Harry standing on the wall. "Gotta catch me first girls." He told the elves in his monotone before vanishing without any wind or smoke.

The elves pouted as they watched him. In terms of mind, tactics, skill and experience he was easily an ANBU captain since he had taken the memories of two of them, namely Itachi and Kisame. In fact the only thing holding him back was that his body had to catch up to his mind which he was training in all the training Itachi had gone through to get his skills up to scratch. Kisame's memories hadn't taught him much since he already knew all the Suiton jutsu Kisame knew but it did improve his silent killing technique and teach him to use Samehada which he kept in a scroll. As such he had been tricking them and often managed to escape even Kakashi or Anko when he wanted easily. They vanished, determined to continue the chase. They'd catch and cuddle their master if it was the last thing they did that night damnit!

On the fourteenth, Harry dropped by his office and stole a kiss from Ssapdril who was going through the permission slips of the twenty-six girls who would be joining them on the estate grounds. Sirius had been told to flat out behave as the two apartments on the top floor had been enlarged into two dorm rooms for the duration of the girl's stay. When Harry had caught Sirius installing monitoring charms in the girl's showers he levitated the man and invented his first original spell.

He named it 'Levitus Gurges' which translated to 'Levitating Whirlpool'. In all reality it was just the magical version of a swirly but it got his point across. Though Sirius didn't live with Harry being a free man he did visit Harry once a week. Sirius and Remus lived together in a place called Number twelve Grimmauld place. With Harry in a house full of 'forbidden fruit' as Sirius called them it was just asking for trouble. So Harry had set the wards to block Sirius out of the estate and started going to visit him on the weekends instead.

Ssapdril kissed him back and leaned into Harry's chest as she read through the last permission slip. "All twenty-six have confirmed their permission. One family is demanding to stay here with their daughter as they don't trust you." Ssapdril said sounding disgusted that anyone would distrust her master. "We've gotten all the other arrangements finished for their transport to and from Hogwarts."

"Tell them that she can stay in the Beauxbatons Carriage on her own then. They can visit her on the weekends but none of them will be coming into my house under any circumstances. The offer of lodging was a courtesy not a requirement and she is no longer welcome." he told his high elf before sitting down. "A more pressing matter is that I believe 'Professor Moody' is taking a sip every fifty-nine minutes from a flask which is the exact amount of time needed to keep the Polyjuice effect going."

Nuzzling into Harry's chest Ssapdril looked up at his face. "Plenty of other potions are needed to be taken every hour or so but you would know best. Why do you think it would be Polyjuice though?" the pretty elf asked while kissing along her master's jaw and neck while rubbing his back with her hands softly.

Harry sighed and relaxed under her ministrations. He would admit he felt safest and most comfortable with Iymithra but nobody could give a massage like Ssapdril. "I would have thought it was a basic anti-muscle cramping potion or something. However I remember Moody's chakra signature and the Professor's chakra isn't the same." he told his high-elf who nodded and started rubbing his chest and abs soothingly.

With a contented smile as she helped her master's muscles relax from his workout, Ssapdril nodded. "I can advise you in things to say and social etiquette, but you would know better than me in ninja strategy and combat. What do you wish to do?" she asked as she started opening his robes to let her kiss his chest.

"We'll wait for now, see what he's up to. The Marauder's map shouldn't be affected by Polyjuice since the animagus transformation didn't affect it. I'll check it during the next DADA class to find out who he really is." Harry told the pretty elf before starting to unbutton her top. What followed was a passionate make-out session that left both topless and curled up in Ssapdril's bed in the corner of his office.

That night Harry lay in his bed in Updown court. He looked out the almost fifteen foot tall casement windows several feet from his bed at the moon and stars. It was odd to him how much he enjoyed these days. Ever since he had broken off on his own, though he didn't know at the time that Senju Tamura had helped him along there, his life had been so bright and comforting.

Often times it seemed that all his karma was bringing him the love his heart had been aching to feel for so long without him knowing how much it hurt not having it until it was curled up in his arms. He was still unable to recall his childhood years, he and Nicolas had tried to use Occlumency to regain them but it was useless. Obliviation was apparently the one spell Lockhart had been spectacular in.

The door opened and Harry was surprised to see only Iymithra enter wearing her usual short Happi coat kimono. Its red silk shined slightly in the moonlight as she looked at her master almost hesitantly. She hadn't been nervous or hesitant around him since that night three years ago when she first slept in his arms. "Iymithra… are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Her only answer was to blush and look away as she slowly undid the tie of her robe letting it hang open for a moment. After a short wait as she basked under his gaze she reached up and slowly slid the garment off her body to let it pool on the floor behind her. Every inch of her body was smooth and sculpted to perfection with exercise and a specific diet of certain foods. Even in the past three years she had never budged from her diet or exercise regime causing her body to remain in absolute perfection.

From her large F-cup breasts which bounced and swayed even as they defied gravity to her heart shaped backside that was taught and muscular with just the right amount of softness to make any man want to squeeze it she was the envy of every other elf or witch. Her long legs moved and her hips swayed as she walked letting her breasts bounce while her long white hair hung loosely behind her. Gently, she crawled up the bed letting her breasts hang and sway as she did to kiss his neck.

To say Harry was surprised would be an understatement. Iymithra had never been this bold before often waiting patiently until he chose to kiss her then submitting affectionately to his touch. Of her own accord, the dark elf opened his pajama top and slowly ran her hand over the front of his pants. "I have asked the others to let us sleep undisturbed tonight master. You may do with me as you wish." she told him in a smoky tone.

Blinking then shaking himself from his shocked stupor Harry gripped the elf's hand to stop its admittedly pleasurable caressing. "Iymithra, I told you then. I'll never make you do anything you don't want to. If you'd rather n…" he started when the elf cut him off, something she had never done before and struck people for doing to him.

"Please master." she whispered sounding broken. He could see the glisten of tears in her eyes as she looked down from her place leaning over him. "I… have been sullied… by so many wizards. The shop keeper loved whoring me to his customers and… I did things. I did so many things to avoid just one more beating. Please master, do as you like with me. I ask you to take my body, have it to your pleasure. Make my body yours as my heart has been since the first night you held me. Make love to this one who has only ever truly belonged to only you." the dark elf managed to get out from her sobs, begging to be taken by the man she loved more than her own life. "Please master…" she sobbed. "Make me clean again."

As he looked up into those adoring eyes Harry felt his resolve crumbling. He leaned up and kissed the dark elf, rolling them over so that he was on top. The kiss lasted for several minutes before he leaned back and looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want Iymithra? You know I would never force you." He whispered as she nodded and laid back. Her arms laid out spread eagle and her legs relaxed giving Harry free access to do whatever he desired with her voluptuous body. "If it's what you really want… then that's what we'll do." he whispered.

"Your slave is ready to serve your nightly needs master." she whispered with a loving smile on her lips and passion in her eyes. They were words she hadn't used since that night three years ago but she found it so easy to say for him. She no longer feared being left behind or sent away, she no longer feared that he would hate her for desiring to give herself to him. Finally she would show her love to her master.

Lemon scene may be added at a later date on my homepage.

In the bath the next morning, a happy and sore couple enjoyed a few more bouts of passion as they relaxed. Iymithra had a silly smile on her face as she nuzzled into Harry's bare chest. Last night had been like a dream but when she had woken to find them still joined together just before he woke and took her again, then again against a wall, over his desk and in the bath she knew it had been real. She hadn't used her sexual training to serve her master last night, she had reveled in it.

It was as if his touch alone was enough to excite her. Every act of perversion, every touch of his skin only brought more pleasure to her body. By the end of their first time, her body had been on fire. That led to their second time, then third until she had lost track of how many times she had been taken and what positions they had done… or not done for that matter. Now her body was sore, tired and above all else satiated with her belly full of her master's passion.

She was a smart elf, nobody but Harry had ever acknowledged that. She knew her master was too young to think of children and had gotten Nauris to brew contraceptive potions for the house. Ssapdril, Nauris and the other women in the house would enjoy Harry's passion sooner or later. Iymithra knew it was a fact and that Felicia and Morrigan planned to over the summer making them get their work all set in order. Their plan was something along the lines of a week long marathon for the two of them being alone with Harry in bed.

Until then Harry's passion was hers and hers alone. A fact she planned to take full advantage of anytime he wanted, anywhere he wanted and any way he wanted. True she had been trained that way but with Harry she enjoyed it. Maybe he'd be ready to test out that bondage dungeon they had built in the Shrieking shack soon! She wasn't one who enjoyed pain. That was Ssapdril's kind of thing, but being tied up… She shivered and quickly started getting her master ready for another coupling.

The great hall was silent as a haggard looking Harry Potter staggered in. His hair was wild and untamed. He was shirtless with hickies all over his chest and neck as he stumbled up the aisle with a stupid looking grin to sit at his seat in the great hall… and promptly fall sleep in his pancakes just before he burst into a puff of smoke. By mutual unspoken bond, everyone in the great hall decided not to question the boy and forget he had even appeared while the female teachers and older female students giggled.

Harry hadn't appeared for the rest of the day. There were rumors of the Shrieking Shack living up to its name in Hogsmeade but nobody paid attention to it. On Monday the twenty-second, Harry reappeared looking for all the world like nothing had happened two days before. All the females would blush at him which he ignored while numerous men and boys were glaring at him jealously.

On the twenty-fourth, Harry copied the summoning charm from Flitwick and spent the rest of the day summoning things to annoy people. He could already summon things wandlessly thanks to Morrigan's teachings but it was still a good idea to hide his true abilities. Showing various low level abilities like fireballs and shunshin was a good idea since they would wonder what else he was capable of but never be sure giving him the edge he needed to outmaneuver them. He hadn't shown any of his higher level abilities but it didn't matter as they were trump cards anyways.

After class, Harry walked up to the small professor. "Professor Flitwick? I was wondering if you knew a charm to permanently animate an object. Perhaps something like a doll or mannequin." he asked the diminutive man who frowned in thought.

Flitwick took several moments to answer. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Animation of objects is more Minerva's forte." he said apologetically. "I can write up a referral for you if you like, I've heard about your… disagreements with her."

"No thank you, Professor. I am fairly certain I can get what I need out of her." he commented and walked out of the room. Waiting until his free period the next day after transfiguration class Harry used a simple Henge to turn into Hermione Granger with a genjutsu to hide his active Sharingan then returned to the class to speak to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I was wondering if you knew any way to permanently animate a mannequin or perhaps a doll of some sort?" he requested in a perfect imitation of Granger's voice.

McGonagall looked dubious to say the least as she looked at her favorite fourth year. "I'm not sure you're ready for that Ms. Granger. It's a very advanced piece of transfiguration that many seventh years have trouble learning." she explained.

Smiling sweetly with a hopeful look 'Hermione' looked up to the professor. "Please Professor McGonagall? I'm fairly certain that I'll be able to master anything you show me rather quickly." Harry replied.

That interested the woman who nodded her agreement skeptically. "As long as you don't show it to the Weasley Twins I'll show you. Lord knows they would do something like animating the founders from their graves to scare the students." she muttered.

"The founders are buried on the school grounds Professor? I didn't see that in Hogwarts: A History." Harry pointed out. _'Interesting, if their bodies are here that could open some interesting possibilities.'_ he thought.

Minerva smiled widely. "Oh yes, all four of them are. I'll take you once we see if you can master animation. If you can then we'll move onto some other things." she told the 'girl' beside her before transfiguring an apple into a mannequin.

In the following hour, Harry learned a great deal about transfiguration. Animation spells worked almost identically to animation jutsu but were much easier to do. The animation jutsu or Shikon no Jutsu was a B-rank kinjutsu which infused an object, usually a corpse, with a fake chakra system under the user's control. Most medic-nin knew it and he had seen Nauris use it on some dead sound ANBU to help clear out the arena after the invasion attempt. He had also copied it from her before teaching her the Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei he had copied from Orochimaru in return. They didn't use humans since that would have taken human sacrifices but using it on birds only took bird sacrifices so she had gotten it down rather easily.

The graves of the founders were in a small mausoleum along with each of the former headmasters or headmistresses of the school. Harry knew he would be coming back to get these bodies. He hated to think of himself as a grave robber but the possibilities of being able to use the founders in battle was just too much of a useful possibility to pass up. That night, after bedding Iymithra several times, Harry went to sleep thinking of what he could do to get those bodies without anyone knowing they were gone.

End Chapter 2

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Kakuremino no Jutsu – Cloak of Invisibility Technique  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Shikon no Jutsu – Dead Soul Technique  
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – Summoning: Impure World Resurrection

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 2 of book 4. Well, things are really starting to pan out. The true villain of the series will show up in this book for the first time so be ready and keep an eye out for it everyone! Read and Review so I know what you want to see next!


	4. Chapter 3 Fish and Fiancees

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 3  
Fish and Fiancées 

Harry sighed as he finished sealing the last of the puppets into their scrolls. It had taken a month but he had finally mastered all the spells McGonagall had allowed 'Hermione' to learn. Another week was spent animating the puppets with the spells interwoven to make the puppets obey any command he gave.

None of the puppets could talk or feel pain. They weren't alive but they moved like they were and still had all their abilities including hidden weapons and jutsu since they were made from the bodies of all those Sasori had killed. In total there were over three hundred puppets which Harry had animated with the help of several clones. The one Harry liked the most was the puppet of the Sandaime Kazekage because of its huge assortment of hidden abilities along with its bloodline ability to control magnetic fields. This allowed it to control sand made of iron granules to attack or defend.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the former owner of the puppets was still alive. A marked increase in the deaths of missing-nins and samurai had confirmed that as Sasori, the puppet master of the red sand seemed enraged at the theft of his puppets as well as the death of his partner Deidara. The news of Itachi and Kisame being dead soon followed and though nobody could prove who it was that killed them everyone suspected 'the eight demons of Konoha' since Naruto now had Itachi's body for a vessel.

According to the rumors Sasori was in a snit the likes of snit nobody had ever seen from the man-turned puppet. His puppet armor had been destroyed in the explosion; his partner was dead as well as probably being his latest puppet and Harry had four rings which seemed to be part of a set of some kind. It was safe to say Sasori of the red sand was officially pissed off.

Putting it out of his mind, Harry walked up the stairs. Felicia had set up a meeting for him with an old friend of hers named Rikuo, who was the last Atlantian merman. He was hoping to find a mate in the Hogwarts Lake since Felicia had told him that there were merpeople inside.

It took only minutes for Rikuo and Felicia to appear. Rikuo was a muscular green fish-man with a yellow face and underside. Instead of hair he had one large ridged fin that followed down his spine. His ears and eyebrows were also fins along with a set of find on each of his forearms. His hands and feet both had prehensile webbed digits and claws. One could dispute him as being oddly attractive for a fish. "Prince Rikuo, welcome to my home. I am Harry Uchiha-Potter."

"A pleasure I'm sure." Rikuo said with a smile. "I don't mean to be rude but can we continue this conversation in the water? Floo travel had a tendency to dry me out and I can only survive dry for so long." he told the ninja who nodded.

Once in the water Rikuo seemed to relax a great deal, as if he had been worried about not being in the water. Harry opened his fifth scroll and got out a vial of potion along with a pill which Nauris and Narcissa had brewed. The vial was the gillyweed potion which would give him gills so he could breathe underwater. The pill was the antidote for after he had made the introductions. Though Harry didn't know much about the merfolk he did know that their leader was Merchieftainess Murcus who had been friends with his father during his time at Hogwarts according to Sirius. Undressing down to his pants leaving himself shirtless and shoeless with only his forehead protector and ANBU pants, Harry handed his things to Iymithra and Felicia before stealing a kiss from each.

Joining Rikuo in the water he downed the potion and waited for it to start working before he submerged his face and started to breathe. A few gulps of water was enough to moisten his new gills s he could breathe easily. "Shall we go?" he asked the merman.

With a smile on his scaled lips Rikuo nodded. "Lead the way my young friend." he said making Harry smirk and shake his head before darting into the open water. After nearly twenty minutes they saw a strange fish with long rubbery legs, which Harry recognized as a Plimpy, swim past with its legs tied in a knot. "Well, at least we know they're around here somewhere." Rikuo quipped making Harry chuckle.

A giant squid passed by them, taking the time to look Harry and Rikuo over before moving on and waving good bye with it's long tentacles. "Halt! Who are you and why are you here?" the merman asked with a harsh stare. He was nearly seven feet tall with gray skin and long, wild dark green hair. He had a long and powerful looking silver fish tail which he swirled around Rikuo and Harry.

"My name is Harry Uchiha-Potter. I am escorting Prince Rikuo of the Atlantian clan to Merchieftainess Murcus as he hopes for an alliance." Harry replied and the merman's head snapped in Harry's direction at the name Potter.

His glare was even more pronounced as he looked at Harry before prodding them with his trident in the direction of the central building. "Are they always like this Harry?" Rikuo asked worriedly.

As he shook his head Harry decided to mess with the fish-man a little. "No, they're being particularly civil today. I wonder what the occasion is." he commented causing Rikuo to go pale.

Merchieftainess Murcus was the leader of the selkie clan of merfolk. She was quite beautiful if Harry were to admit it with pearly white teeth instead of broken yellows like her clansmen and deep sea blue eyes. Her breasts were bare and easily in the DD-cup range as she sat in her throne with her tail swirling behind her. While she was the leader of the selkie, she herself was a siren from Greece who had been transported as an ambassador to the selkie which eventually chose her as their leader.

When the merman whispered into her ear she narrowed her eyes at Harry. "You are the son of James Potter are you not?" she asked coldly.

"No." Harry replied as he watched the mermaid blink. "I am 200,000 years old. James Potter was my descendant. Is there some reason you find this significant?" he asked in his monotone with his face emotionless.

Murcus' eyes followed Harry with a frown as the boy floated in place before her. "The bastard cheated on me with that red haired harlot." That sentence made Harry raise an eyebrow at the mermaid. Pretty or not Harry had no idea how his father could start a relationship with a woman he had no future with. The knowledge that he and Sirius were philandering womanizers probably had something to do with it.

Harry frowned at the harlot comment but didn't comment as he shrugged. "I can't speak for a dead man. My only purpose here is to introduce you to Prince Rikuo of Atlantis. He is hoping to arrange an alliance and perhaps meet a mermaid." the ninja informed.

"James is dead?" Murcus asked in shock. "How? Why? What happened to him?" she asked in a panic. The beautiful mermaid looked close to becoming hysterical when Harry swam up to her and hugged her causing the beautiful fish woman to break down into sobs. Learning that an ex had died was supposed to always be hard according to Ssapdril. More than likely she was feeling the same as he had felt when he realized he was the cause of Hedwig's death.

"Can you give us a few minutes, Rikuo?" he asked and got a nod as Rikuo went out into the small village while Murcus waved off her guards. She pushed Harry into her throne and curled up in his lap crying softly while Harry rubbed her back lightly. "I can't prove it yet but I suspect that Dumbledore set it all up. There's enough evidence to make a strong case against the old coot but nothing really solid other than petty theft. I've already managed to get him out of the ICW and Wizengamot so he only has power on Hogwarts grounds and even then not much."

Nodding sadly into Harry's chest Murcus held tightly onto Harry. "Who did it? Who killed James?" she questioned sounding miserable.

A sigh came from Harry as he held the depressed mermaid. "His name was once Tom Marvolo Riddle, a half-blood who took the name Voldemort for himself and tried to establish himself as a 'Dark Lord'. He was fairly successful until I regressed my age back to infancy with James and Lily Potter registered as my 'parents'. James died fighting him while Lily died protecting me. There is evidence that Dumbledore manipulated things to have it set up like that through Serverus Snape." He explained while Murcus nodded and held onto him tightly. Suddenly the fist woman looked up with surprisingly tearful eyes which seemed to be dripping some form of oil rather than salt water. She gripped his head and pulled Harry down into a deep kiss while wrapping her tail tightly around him. Gently taking her wrists in his hands Harry stopped the beautiful mermaid. "Don't. I'm already engaged and it wouldn't be a good idea to start something like that."

Sadly nodding Murcus nodded and curled back up into his lap. "I apologize, it's just that you're the first person since James to touch me and…" she trailed off as she sighed and let the boy go. Harry drifted out of her throne letting her reclaim her seat as her face hardened into place. "Why are you here?" she asked with a firm tone.

"Rikuo is the last of the Atlantian merpeople. He is here hoping to find a mate and resurrect his clan. My familiar is a catwoman who knew him and mentioned that there were selkie here. After that he asked me to introduce him to all of you. At the very least he is hoping to find others like him he can talk to as he has been alone for the last two hundred years." Harry explained causing Murcus to flinch slightly.

The mermaid seemed to think for several minutes before she nodded. "I agree that the Atlantian may be welcome here for as long as he desires on the condition that any mates he takes will be of their own volition and consensual." Harry nodded resolutely as Murcus swam up to him and gripped him by his necklace firmly while looking Harry in the eyes cold and hard. "And next time you come here I expect you to pry open my clam with that tool of yours engaged or not. Got it?" she growled with her teeth sharpening.

At first, Harry looked about to say something when he pinned her to the wall with her wrists above her head in a firm grip of one hand. His eyes had turned red with three tomoe in them as he used his other hand to grip and kneed her breast while kissing her deeply. For her part, Murcus kissed back just as roughly, wrapping her long tongue around his while Harry's tongue lengthened and literally wrapped around hers. He was actually cleaning her tonsils from how long his tongue had gotten before he pulled back from the deep wet kiss to wink at her while whispering in her ear. "Gotta catch me first, dear." he teased before swimming out of the throne room leaving a flushed siren to slump in her chair bonelessly with a dopey grin on her face.

Swimming out of the small 'castle' Harry saw Rikuo chatting with two selkie mermaids and made his way over. When they noticed him all three fish people blushed while looking at his lips. Rikuo had a wide grin split his face as he spoke. "Harry, how well do you know Merchieftainess Murcus?" he asked.

Harry just raised an eyebrow at the prince of the Atlantians. "Fairly well I would imagine. I would like to ask why you feel you need to know?" the ninja asked with his normal monotone.

Rikuo was almost laughing as he looked at Harry. "Because you have some of her caviar, right at the corner of your mouth." he stated making Harry extend three feet of tongue to lick the corner of his mouth and look at the small eggs before he sucked his tongue and the eggs into his mouth and swallowed them.

All the mermaids around him were blushing at the sight of his tongue while the men, including Rikuo gaped like 'beached fish'. "Mmm… what can I say? I've always loved eating fish." he said causing all the merpeople to blush an unholy red. "Have fun Rikuo, call Felicia if you need to reach me." With that Harry swallowed the pill and began swimming strait up at the surface.

All the students of Hogwarts screamed in awe as they ran to the window. Seven white abraxan horses soared by the castle pulling a French coach while flapping their great wings in powerful sweeps. They circled the lake before coming down over it and landing by the road to the school on the west bank. Many students laughed at how the horses nearly trampled Moody, who was trying his best to signal a landing for them.

It came to a stop two hundred yards from the front gates of Hogwarts. Dumbledore and the other professors immediately made to greet their guests when the door opened and two columns of girls stepped down the steps. Thirteen rows of two lined up, one on either side of the steps as Madam Maxime and Rubeus Hagrid got out. "Ah, Olympe, just as beautiful as always I see." The old man said kissing her hand. He moved to shake Hagrid's hand only for the other half-giant to grip his designer wand. "Hagrid, you're looking quite well I must say." he bit out instead.

"We are boz very well Dumblydore. Where is our 'ost?" she asked looking around for Harry in concern. Fleur and Gabrielle were also looking around for her while the female teachers were gaping at the huge diamond rings Fleur and Olympe wore. Nicolas just grinned widely knowing the only way Harry could have gotten his hands on those.

Dumbledore smiled gently as he spoke. "We have your rooms prepared and Filius will be housing your girls as per our agreement." he told the woman who frowned.

Maxime merely shook her head and sighed. "I do not zink so Dumblydore. We 'ave 'eard of ze attacks and rapes in your school. Ze agreement was zat you would put my girls up in ze safe place. 'ogwarts is not a safe place so we 'ave made ozer arrangements for our living quarters. Now, where is young 'arry?" she asked with a cold stare.

Biting back a stream of swearwords, Dumbledore forced a smile onto his face until a small dingy appeared in the lake, bobbing like a cork. It had a small sail and one person in it with a large banner waving wildly. Suddenly it shot up from the surface on the end of a mast to be revealed as the crow's nest of a three mast schooner. Water poured off the sides of the boat while large sails baring the emblem of Durmstrang billowed in the wind.

It came as close as it could to shore before dropping several longboats. Rowing together it wasn't long before the young men and their headmaster reached land. They stepped off with twenty-six boys and one older man who had an oiled white beard and rather poor teeth as he walked up in furs with a staff in his hands. "Hello Igor, it's quite nice to see you again after so long. That was quite an entrance you made." Dumbledore said making the man preen.

"It was wasn't it? I can't take the credit though. My star pupil Victor Krum here did all the real spell work. He's quite the young charms master as well as being the youngest national seeker in fifty years." Igor boasted with a wide grin.

Madam Maxime seemed to be in the mood to compete and smiled widely as she brought Fleur forward. "Since we're in the mood to show our star pupils this is mine, Fleur Delacour, who has already mastered Artificing and Enchanting." the half-giantess said with a smile.

Victor looked her over with a joking grin. "I'll sat she has." he chuckled making Fleur glare at him with a small amount of killing intent. It was nothing compared to a Chūunin's killing intent but then again she was surpassing it in sheer desire to kill. Victor still shivered as did the others around them. When Fleur held up her hand showing the massive rock Victor gaped. "Damn, taken already. Too bad." He sighed. "So who's the lucky bast…"

"Mistress Fleur!" a voice said making everyone turn to see a busty dark elf and a catwoman bouncing, quite literally in some respects, up to them. "It's very good to see you." They both said together and bowed formally.

Fleur bit her tongue as she forced a smile on her face. She loved Harry. She knew that after two years with him but she was still a little jealous that Iymithra shared his bed before Fleur even got the chance. It wasn't something she would end the relationship over but it did still annoy her a bit. "Iymizra, Felicia, where is my 'usband?" the beautiful quarter-veela asked sternly.

Iymithra blushed a little at the stern glare she had been getting ever since Fleur found out from Narcissa about Harry and her. "Master didn't expect you for another hour. He is currently on his way back since I can sense him getting closer." she explained to her mistress.

Felicia nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah. Master is introducing my friend Rikuo from Atlantis to the merpeople in the lake." Everyone turned to the lake to wait for Harry only to see a thick fog covering the surface. A sudden gust of wind thinned it causing the fog to vanish into the air.

Harry stood calmly, walking barefoot and shirtless along the surface of the water leaving only a ripple as he stepped. His black ANBU pants were wrapped off at the shins with bandages while his forehead protector and a necklace that had quickly become well known to anyone as the one he took from Uchiha Itachi clung to his body. The females watched his muscles ripple as he walked while the males gulped at the slow graceful steps he took.

Black eyes watched those on the bank emotionlessly as he walked on the water towards land. Iymithra and Felicia quickly moved to him with his things where Iymithra cast a small drying charm on him. They then helped him dress until it looked like he hadn't just been in a lake but more like he had just walked from the castle itself. Making his way up he kissed Fleur before kissing Madam Maxime's hand and hugging Gabrielle. "You're an hour early, dear. I was planning on a much better greeting than this one."

"Oh, like what 'arry?" Fleur asked with a stern tone and raised eyebrow. She crossed her arms under her breasts while tapping her foot on the ground.

Looking back at his fiancée Harry shrugged and pointed behind the group of people dismissively. "Something like that." All the people turned and began to gape as the air behind them all began to stir, swirling around and shimmering as it seemed to unfold around a modified V-22 Osprey painted Beauxbatons powder blue complete with the Faces of all the girls painted in stunning detail along the sides of the Beauxbatons seal. Beside it stood two house-elves who were dressed as pilots for the aircraft.

All the girls ran to the helicopter and ran inside followed by the other people who wanted to see what Harry had done. The inside was expanded and charmed to look like a huge pantheon with clouds and mountains surrounding it from the windows. Large tables circled the wide room holding a gorgeous buffet of all sorts of cuisine from different places in Europe. What the girls seemed to find the most wonderful were the soft, velvet upholstered chairs that surrounded the area with two giant ones done at the head of the central table. Each of the chairs was carved with a bust of the person meant to sit there on the high backs. Red cloaked men stood around the area at attention, one for each of the girls along with one for Madam Maxime and Hagrid. Their robes easily marked them as eunuchs even though if one were close enough they would see they were actually puppets.

Much squealing was to be had as the first girl passed over the threshold of the pantheon to find her seat. She froze and looked down at herself only to gasp in delight. Flattering robes done with lace and soft linen in vivid colors were draped around her body, charmed to seem like they became part of the air itself, swirling as if they were a living mist. Her hair was done up with thin golden chains and jewels of all kinds webbed through the strands of her fine hair elegantly. The shoes she had been wearing were turned to sandals made of golden silk threads that wove around her feet and shins up to her knees. A final touch was the beautiful jewelry that was covering her hands, wrists, neck and ears if an array of gold, platinum and jewels of all cuts and sizes. She now looked like the literal vision of a Greek goddess complete with a golden glow about her and a solid gold laurel around her head.

Everyone turned to look wide-eyed at Harry who stared back emotionlessly. "I thought long and hard about what I could do to make your stay more pleasant. I then looked up some of the things that could be done with transfiguration. Things like places, items and even special automated conversion wards were listed. So I thought 'If a goddess must travel, let her travel as a goddess not a mortal woman'. You can thank Professor McGonagall for the lessons on transfiguration, animation and conjuring I received to make all this." he explained in his normal monotone despite the dropped jaws of everyone in the room.

McGonagall blinked and thought back. "But I didn't give you lessons. I've been giving lessons to… Oh you cheeky bugger!" she hissed making Harry look at her while everyone grinned widely. "You had Hermione Granger come to me for lessons so you could do this didn't you? I suppose those servants are animated mannequins then?"

"Something like that, Professor. I got them from a man named Akasuna no Sasori also known as Sasori of the Red Sand. All I needed to do after that was permanently animate them then use some of the lessons you gave 'Hermione' to make everything here. Then the house-elves took over to make the food." Harry confided with a sliver of pride shining in his eyes.

That is, until Fleur slapped him. "You… you stubborn lovable man! You stole battle puppets from one of ze most deadly criminals on earz just to make zis for us? 'e could 'ave made you one of 'is puppets!" Fleur cried and hugged his chest tightly. "Do not ever do zat again 'arry James Uchiha-Potter!"

Wincing slightly as he rubbed his cheek Harry sighed. "Yes dear." he muttered before she kissed him. His arms wrapped around her hips as he deepened the kiss. A soft moan came from Fleur as she ended the kiss with a smaller one.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore interjected. "What did you mean about turning someone into one of those puppets?" he asked curiously.

Harry frowned at the old man. "Trade secret, old man. Even beyond that Sasori is a master in the use of puppets. You wouldn't be able to use them properly at any rate so the knowledge is useless to you."

Dumbledore's face had turned purple in anger as he looked at Harry but held his tongue while mentally forcing his anger away. "I… see. Very well Harry. Now, I believe that we need to introduce our guests to the rest of the school tonight so we professors must head up to the castle. Dinner will be in two hours and we will introduce you all then. Please excuse us."

Once the Professors left and the Durmstrang members left reluctantly, Karkaroff included, Harry kissed Fleur's cheek and bowed to the other girls. "I have matters to attend to as well. I will see you all tonight before dinner. Your first trip to my estate will be tonight after your entrance. It will take approximately one and one half hours due to the modifications on this aircraft and we shall eat together here during the flight." he turned to leave after that.

"Oh 'arry?" Madam Maxime asked curiously making Harry turn to face her. "Would zere be any way we could use zese goddess robes for our entrance?" This idea seemed to intrigue all the girls while Harry thought.

For several seconds, Harry rubbed his chin with a frown. "Shouldn't be too difficult, the house-elf pilots put the controls of the transfiguration wards in the puppets so just tell them you'd like to wear them to the castle for the night. The names of your new house-elves are Tippy and Lippy. They're Nippy's sisters." When all the girls nodded he kissed Fleur again then vanished with Iymithra and Felicia back to the Shrieking Shack to get ready. But not before a parting 'Eunuchs, attend your goddesses!' causing the puppets to begin pealing grapes and provide pedicures along with manicures for the girls.

Sitting in the courtyard Harry nibbled on some pocky which he shared with Draco, Daphne and Tracy. Tonight promised to be quite a night so Harry kept his Sharingan active under a genjutsu to keep it hidden. There would be some spells to copy here. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had asked him to put on a display to show the 'strength of Hogwarts' for the other schools and with a little prodding from Fleur, Harry had agreed.

For that he had told them he would do the 'dragon dance ritual'. It was something he had just made up on the spot. He had gotten the idea to use some of his more powerful illusions to create extinct Japanese dragons for him to dance with. Since the dragons would be so big, nearly two hundred yards long, Harry had asked that the feast be moved out to the main courtyard which was easily large enough for the show Harry had planned.

He had instructed them to announce that he would be dancing with two of his 'pets' for their enjoyment. Only he knew the dragons wouldn't be real but illusions. Due to the complexity of this illusion Harry was doing handseals under the table as were the puppets he had hidden under invisibility cloaks around the roof of the perimeter wall. The tables were situated in a circle around a four foot high round platform leaving the north and south doors clear while the west door was blocked off and the east was left clear enough for the other schools to come in and give their displayed before going to their own tables.

Standing up to take his place at the podium, Dumbledore smiled kindly. "This year, Hogwarts will not be having Quidditch. Many of you have asked why that was. The answer is that this year we will be hosting the tri-wizard tournament. Three wizards or witches will compete, each from a different school, in three tasks. One task will be chosen by each of the headmaster or mistresses and the winner will get fame, glory and the prize of five thousand galleons." The old headmaster announced in the night air. Filch who was decked out in an adult sized set of Hogwarts robes, ran up the center aisle and whispered to the old man who whispered back causing him to run back down the yard and out the front gates. "So, without further ado, please welcome the girls from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madam Maxime."

The great doors opened revealing two lines of beautiful girls. Radiance came off them as they seemed to glide through the air. Their goddess robes caught many eyes as they moved forward several steps and blew kisses in the form of glittering butterflies all around the yard. This time they did glide in a literal sense before Fleur and another girl did a pirouette. Then all of them bowed to a very radiant Madam Maxime and Hagrid who nodded to all the students calmly as they marched up the center. The fluttering butterflies suddenly burst into a shower of sparkling fireworks to reveal the emblems of Beauxbatons sparking in the air before they vanished.

Everyone clapped wildly even Harry once he finished the handseals. All he had to do was his part and the puppets would control the illusions. Dumbledore clapped with a benevolent smile as the doors closed then opened again. "Next, please welcome the boys from Durmstrang Institute of Sorcery and their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" he said and the doors opened again.

They each had shaved heads and wore firmly fitting black uniforms. Each held a short staff that went up to their sternum. As they marched they banged their staffs on the ground making sparks. Then they snapped the staffs into a different position with the air shimmering behind them from the heat of the first staffs. Harry noticed the leader wearing a fire stick which allowed a person to ignite their breath into flames like that of a dragon on command with a frown. Their staffs sparked as they struck the ground again then they ran up the center aisle and began a capoeira routine.

Viktor Krum the famous seeker from the Bulgarian national Quidditch team during the Quidditch World Cup stalked up the center of the yard in thick furs. He was quickly followed by his headmaster who carried a long staff and had a pointy oiled beard. Weasley in particular seemed quite impressed with the boy's appearance. At professor's table two boys blew on the fire sticks and let the dragons of fire swirl around them before they all saluted their headmaster.

After the applause died down Dumbledore smiled as Harry stood up and began to take off his cloak, Jounin vest and ANBU gloves which he handed to an invisible Iymithra. "Now, on my request, Harry Potter…" At Harry's glare he frowned. "I'm sorry, Harry Uchiha-Potter, will now be demonstrating the 'Dance of the Dragon' with two of his pets. Their names are Ran and Shaw." the old man announced making people turn to Harry expectantly.

Hopping up onto the round platform Harry went through several handseals too fast for anyone but him to catch before spitting a small ball of fire out into his hand. It levitated there on a cushion of his chakra while he faces to the west. Putting his right hand next to his left, he split the ball of fire into two, one in each hand. Holding them out, one to each of the north and south doors Harry closed his eyes. This was the signal and the puppets activated the illusions.

All those in the courtyard gasped as the flames in Harry's hands were drawn away and into the doors themselves before he put his hands at his sides. All was silent for almost half a minute. Igor Karkaroff looked like he was about to say something mocking when the ground began to shake. Flames erupted from the ground forming hoops of fire while tribal drums seemed to echo from everywhere. Fleur, Madam Maxime, Hagrid and Draco looked excited having seen chakra at work before and wondering what Harry had cooked up.

Suddenly the north door banged open to reveal a pair of fiery glowing eyes. A massive head and body like that of a snake with four short legs shot out with a loud screech as it spread its powerful wings and rocketed into the air. It was long, almost two hundred yards long with massive teeth. It was large enough to swallow Hagrid in one bite. The beast had never touched the ground as it immediately soared into the air with its vibrant red scales shining in the light of the fires making everyone, even Fleur and Hagrid look a little scared of the creature.

Before anyone could scream it made a full two circles around the courtyard and all of them when a matching blue dragon shot from the south door. They circled like huge wolves roaring and screeching as they did. "D-dragons? How did he get dragons?" one of the Gryffindors, Seamus Finnigan if he remembered right, yelped.

"Those aren't just any dragons. Those are Japanese Lung Dragons. They were supposed to be extinct almost eight hundred years ago!" Weasley said in awe. Everyone's fear turned into awe when they heard that.

That awe turned back into fear when both dragons darted in at Harry who held his arms out with his elbows bent and his hands up in the air. His left knee was bent lifting his foot in the air which seemed to cause the dragons to veer strait up. Harry put his left foot out and bent his right knee in a stepping motion which seemed to signal the dragons to veer off and loop before heading back into circling.

Stepping with a punch made the dragons snap at the air, followed by another punch which caused them to snap again. He turned and they turned with him. Everyone watched in awe as Harry went through the forms with the dragons following to the timing of the drums. It was like the wind from the dragon's wings wasn't there even though all of them could feel it on their faces as it ruffled their clothes. An upward knife hand strike, followed by a knife chop flowed into a sweep as the dragons followed his movements.

Finally Harry came back to the center of the platform and stood still while the dragons took their spots on either side of the courtyard. They growled and hissed at him until Harry raised his hands causing them to land with enough force to shake the ground. Clasping his hands together with his thumbs bent against each other and his pinkies out together formed the dragon handseal.

Everyone in the courtyard screamed as the dragons shot fire at the ground. They covered their faces expecting to burn until they opened their eyes and saw the twin fires swirling around them creating flames of all colors in a massive tornado of fire. Vibrant displays of flames in all different colors, colors none of them had ever imagined possible swirled around them as the heat warmed their skin like the sun. For almost twenty seconds the tower of fire lit the night sky before the two dragons let the flames stop.

When the flames were gone both dragons shot strait up in the air and swirled around each other before diving down strait at them all and turning. They shot back into the doors they had come from ruffling the hair and clothes of everyone there just before the doors snapped shut leaving Harry standing there calmly. The drums stopped and the circles of fire died out leaving no indication that anything had happened there.

Several seconds later the crowd erupted in wild cheers and applause as Harry hopped down from the platform into the awaiting arms of Fleur who kissed him and cuddled into his side. She actually had tears in her eyes from the beauty of the display. They walked back up the courtyard and Harry bowed to the two headmasters as well as the headmistress before he walked over to Iymithra and took his things. They all watched him redress before he took a seat, holding Fleur's hand with their fingers interlaced.

"Thank you very much for that display of startling beauty, Harry." Dumbledore said once he had sent McGonagall and Flitwick to go find the dragons. "Now, I know that with all this excitement I am quite hungry. I'm sure that all of you are as well so I will no keep you any longer. Tuck in!" with that food appeared on all the tables in a massive feast.

Madam Maxime excused herself and the girls while Harry just walked out of the courtyard with them not caring what anyone thought. Harry stopped for a moment to take out a scroll and all of them watched as something invisible seemed to hit the scroll turning into seals before he rolled up and put away the scroll. Sighing Harry looked at the angry Fleur and grunted showing her his left hand. Instead of the large storage seal that had once been there she saw six smaller seals. "What did you do zis time 'arry?" she asked.

A sigh came from Harry as he put his fingerless glove back on. He cast a small privacy ward around the two of them as he spoke. "All I really used that seal for was carrying extra swords which I didn't really need. So I put my other swords in my equipment scroll and made these. There are six of them, one for each scroll holding a number of my stolen puppets for different purposes." Harry explained. "First are basic attack puppets, they're good for guards and serving but very limited when it comes to anything else. In the second is the seal holding the weapon using puppets, which are good for more powerful attacks in addition to hidden weapons. Within the third are the ninjutsu using puppets which can use long range attacks or bombardment. Inside the fourth are the genjutsu puppets who are very useful in casting illusions or tricking people. The fifth seal holds the stealth puppets which you just saw, or didn't see, they're all made of ANBU and Jounin which I've covered in some of my invisibility cloaks. Last is the seal holding the special puppets which have bloodlines or special abilities they can use. There aren't as many of them but they're easily the most powerful. I'm working on trying to make magic using puppets with some… specimens I acquired." At Fleur's frown he shrugged. "Don't look at me like that. They were dead before I got them."

They arrived at Harry's estate at eight with no trouble. The girls were completely amazed at the huge manor once they had landed. Nippy, Nauris, Ssapdril, Felicia, Morrigan, Narcissa and Mai were standing together to greet them all. Anko and Kurenai had called ahead and told Harry that they had some C-rank missions with team ten. Team seven was in Hoshigakure on some mission or other.

All the girls had wide smiles on their faces and looked quite stuffed as they walked out of the helicopter. Iymithra kissed Harry and happily took her place with the others being introduced. Once that was done Harry led the group into the entry way. All the girls began looking around in awe of the large entry way and foyer. Hanging up their coats Harry led them up the double staircase to the next level.

"As I have told my other guests, you girls have free run of the house. My only rules are that the guest houses and locked doors are off limits as there may be something dangerous or private behind them. There will be no physical fighting in any form either outside of the training room. Fleur and any of my girls can show you where they are. I have gotten an agreement with Madam Maxime and all your parents that any rule breaking will get you sent home immediately." Harry told the girls who were looking very nervous. "You may read any of the books or scrolls in the library but they can't be taken from the estate, the wards won't let them. Please give them to Ssapdril when you are done with them and she will see them returned to their proper place. If you would like a copy please write down the name of the book and contact me through Ssapdril, we will send you information on where you can get one if it's possible."

One of the girls raised her hand and Harry nodded to her. "Where will we be sleeping?" she asked with a blush. The way she was looking at Harry made her hopes rather apparent. A growl came from Fleur causing Harry to pull her against his chest and whisper comforting words in her ear until she relaxed.

He turned to the girl and nodded. "I have had the two apartments on the penthouse floor converted into dormitories for you all. Please follow me." he said and led them up another flight of stairs to the top floor. "Girls, your dorms are on the right. Madam Maxime, Gabrielle and Hagrid, your rooms are on the left. I've had the Turkish baths on the second floor prepared though they're co-ed so be prepared. If you would rather not, each dormitory has a private bathroom. My rooms are in the north wing along with my girls so if you need us you can reach us there. Fleur, would you rather have your normal room or will you be staying in mine?" Harry asked.

Blushing heavily, Fleur pushed Harry off to the side where only he could see anything but the front of her. She looked hesitantly over her shoulder at the others before unbuttoning the front of her robes and opening them. She shut them quickly as Harry forced away a blush. "You kept our little deal I see." he said before clearing his throat. "Nippy will wake you all at six. We will leave for Hogwarts at six thirty each morning so we can be there in time for classes at eight. Breakfast will be during the flight and anyone who would like to see a specific movie during it, please inform Ssapdril for it. Anyone who needs a potion of some kind can call Nauris who is a register potions mistress. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a deal to collect on." With that he put Fleur over his shoulder making her give a startled squawk as she slapped his butt for not warning her.

All of the girls looked at how Fleur's still unbuttoned robes parted slightly and caught a glint of something under them just before Harry carried her inside him bedroom and locked the door. Fleur's best friend Jeanette blinked and asked the question all of them were thinking quietly. "Was that… gold?" Slowly, rather perverse grins formed on all their faces.

End Chapter 3

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow

Sennin – Legendary Ninja

Jutsu – Technique

ANBU – Black Ops

Jōunin – Elite Ninja

Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja

Genin – Trainee Ninja

Shinobi – Male Ninja

Kunoichi – Female Ninja

Genjutsu – Illusion Shill

Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill

Taijutsu – Body Skill

Kenjutsu – Sword Skill

Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

Kakuremino no Jutsu – Cloak of Invisibility Technique

Dojutsu – Eye Skill

Hoshigakure – Hidden Star

-

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 3 of book 4. The dragon dance thing is from Avatar: The Last Airbender which my nephew makes me watch occasionally. Yes, I am sick enough to write this kind of perverted trash so stop asking!


	5. Chapter 4 Champions and Children

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 4  
Champions and Children

The next morning, Harry woke up to Fleur curled up in his arms while she kissed his neck lightly. His hands gently massaged her bare butt as he leaned in to kiss her lips. Fleur was the first to speak. She flushed prettily with a silly little smile on her lips. "Good morning lover." She said trying to keep her face from catching flame.

Harry smiled and licked her bottom lip. "Yes, it is dear." He said while rolling them over in bed just before he claimed her again that morning. Iymithra knocked on the door and entered to find them curled up in post coital bliss to tell them that it was time to get up so they could go.

Fleur chose to share Harry's private bathroom that morning, enjoying a nice twenty minute long bath as he washed her then himself in scented water. They relaxed for a few minutes after that before getting out and toweling each other off. After that they got dressed and Harry helped Fleur put her clothes on. Her complaints about how sore she felt were ruined by her blush and smile.

When the couple got downstairs they were met with a great many annoyed and tired faces. Harry's girls were on the verge of dying from their mirth. Jeanette looked at Fleur with a distinct frown despite the slight show of how tired she was. "Next time do not forget ze silencing charms, n'est-ce pas?"

Both nodded while Fleur hid under Harry's cloak, completely mortified. Morrigan looked close to peeing herself from how hard she was laughing causing Harry to flush and clear his throat. "Let's get going, shall we?" he asked and led the girls while holding a mortally embarrassed Fleur. The giggles followed them when they saw the odd way Fleur was walking.

After a Spanish breakfast of Torrijas with some toast and apricot jam they landed by the castle with ten minutes to spare. Getting out of the helicopter the girls were wearing their powder blue dresses with blue hats sitting gently atop their heads. Fleur had her forehead protector and the Jōunin vest Harry had given her as well. The chakra fang he had given her was resting on the small of her back.

The group walked into the entry way and saw a strange looking basin with blue flames coming out of the top. Cedric was putting a piece of paper inside it causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. "Why Cedric, I had no idea you had a fire fetish." He quipped making Cedric chuckle. "What is that anyway?"

Cedric smiled as he looked at Harry. "It's called the 'Goblet of Fire'. Dumbledore says that anyone whose name goes in will have a chance at being chosen as the champion of their school. The circle on the floor keeps anyone under the age of sixteen from entering though. Who's this Harry?" the handsome boy asked motioning to Fleur.

"Oh, how rude of me, Cedric, this is my fiancée Fleur Isabelle Delacour." He said ignoring the smack to the back of his head for using her middle name. "Fleur, this is Cedric Diggory who's the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

With a small curtsy, Fleur greeted Cedric who bowed back respectfully. Harry meanwhile had been thinking and twinkle entered his eyes as he pulled a quill and paper from his equipment scroll. Everyone was watching him start writing down names curiously as Cedric looked over his shoulder. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Ronald Weasley… What on earth are you doing writing down all these names Harry?"

Once he was done Harry looked at Cedric with a twinkle in his eye that would have made Dumbledore proud. "Do you know what the Confundus Charm is Cedric?" he asked making Fleur get a mischievous streak as she put her own name inside.

"Of course I do. It confuses anything it hi…" Slowly an evil smile spread across Cedric's handsome face. "Oh you're sick." He said with a laugh. The Weasley twins moved to put their names in the goblet after taking an aging potion. When they tried they were shot back over the line with beards similar to Dumbledore's. They started to fight until they saw Harry calmly walk over the threshold of the age line with a bored look. "Wh… what the bloody hell? Harry, how did you…"

Sighing, Harry looked at Cedric. "My body is younger than my mind Cedric. You do remember what my profile said do you not?" He asked and comprehension flicked on in Cedric's mind.

"You weren't joshing were you?" he asked nervously. Harry ignored him and alternated between casting Confundus charms and putting the papers in. "What are you doing Harry?"

A giggle came from Fleur as the young Sharingan user looked at Cedric. "There's one champion per school, so what would happen if someone registered more schools with only one person entered per school? The Goblet will have to pick them to participate." Harry said as he looked at the last name with a smirk. The name that stared back at him was Uchiha Madara just before it went into the flames.

All of the Beauxbatons girls went off to explore the castle while Harry got a kiss from Fleur as well as a good squeeze of her backside. Cedric chuckled and asked if he could get a kiss too only to run off when Harry shrugged and moved to dip him. It was Saturday the thirty-first so there were no classes but the Beauxbatons girls stayed in groups of two for safety from some of the Slytherins. Their puppet eunuchs were carrying their things and perfectly capable of protecting them with their hidden weapons so Harry wasn't worried especially as if anything happened to them the puppets would keep coming until they were safe. If something happened to the puppets the alert charms Iymithra had put on them would activate and tell him where they were and what happened. He did, however have Iymithra stand invisible to guard the Goblet of Fire against anyone stupid enough to try what he did under aged without the proper level of ability.

Mostly, Harry and Fleur spent the day relaxing together. They played a game of Wizarding chess… "Get 'im!" …until Fleur managed a surprise victory. She specifically told the pieces not to harm his eyes or genitals since Harry and her would need those parts respectively.

After lunch they both went to the Shrieking shack and took a nice long nap together. An hour into it Iymithra joined them and Fleur seemed to smile at the pretty elf for the first time since she had slept with Harry. Of course that might have had to do with the way Iymithra was rubbing her bum while they curled up on Harry's bare chest. Harry would later admit that waking up to a veela and a dark elf snogging each other was the highlight of his day.

Since it was a Saturday, Harry and the Beauxbatons girls stayed for dinner which would end at eight giving them plenty of time to get to the estate by nine thirty. Iymithra said that the fake Moody, whom the marauder's map named Barty Crouch Junior, had done the same thing Harry had done but with only one name. None of the other students or professors had done it.

"Those were beautiful gowns you wore at your entrance. Can you tell us where you got them made?" a voice asked the girls of Beauxbatons. Harry, who was sitting turned to the side straddling the bench while Fleur leaned into his chest, recognized it as Lavender Brown.

All those at the Beauxbatons table turned to look at her while pointing strait at Harry. As one, every girl in the great hall gasped much to Harry's irritation. Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins were the biggest gossips in Hogwarts. No doubt the entire wizarding world would know about his dress making ability. Narcissa would be rather infuriated when she found out he could make those dresses but hadn't made one for her yet. _'That'll teach me to do something nice for people.'_ Harry thought while rubbing his forehead.

He had no illusions that he would not be hounded by every person in wizarding society, and probably muggle society, for such garments in the coming days, months and years. It was like a huge wave of women, and 'pretty boys', suddenly formed like a tidal wave crashing down on him with requests for an outfit or ten. Using his control of chakra and memories from Itachi, Harry used a Fūton jutsu which was severely weakened by his lack of handseals to knock them all back. It was still like a sledge hammer blow to everyone who was hit by it but considering that Fūton: Daitoppa was meant to create hurricane force winds for several hundred yards it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Only his near perfect chakra control kept Fleur and the Beauxbatons girls from being hit as well.

Filch came in struggling to carry the large stone goblet. He almost set his hair on fire twice as he did before finally setting it down on a pedestal. Dumbledore thanked the sour looking man whose hair was still smoldering in the back before turning to the students. "It is finally time for the moment we have all been waiting for. We shall now have the Goblet of fire choose one champion for each school to participate for the honor and glory of their school."

The goblet's fire suddenly changed from blue to red much to the awe of the younger students. Finally it spit out a piece of paper which fluttered down to Dumbledore's hand gently. Taking a look at the paper he looked back at the students. "First, representing Durmstrang will be Victor Krum." He announced making the great hall break into applause as the sharp eyed boy walked up and shook the headmaster's hand. He was then directed to the side chamber behind the Professor's table which he entered.

For the second time the goblet turned red and belched out another piece of paper which fluttered down to the old headmaster's hand. Fleur recognized her flowery pink stationary and grew a wide grin while Harry rubbed her hip gently. "Next, representing Beauxbatons is the lovely Fleur Delacour."

Fleur kissed Harry gently on the lips before she got up and shook Dumbledore's hand. She happily flounced off to the same door Victor had gone through. Her veela allure had risen with her excitement and several boys got up to mindlessly follow her before girls smacked them. It was rather entertaining to Harry who just shifted into a sitting position.

Again the goblet burned red and everyone followed the piece of paper which fluttered down to Dumbledore's hand. He looked at the paper and smiled widely. "The third champion representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" he announced making many of those in the room cheer and clap wildly. Cedric proudly stood and shook Dumbledore's hand before heading through the door. It was left open a crack as Cedric, Victor and Fleur waited to see the fun.

Dumbledore looked at the students and was about to make a speech when the goblet turned red again and belched out another piece of paper. Surprised as he was, or pretended to be as Harry caught him glancing in his direction, he looked at the paper and flinched as he read the name. "Representing the Arsemaster's School of Creepy Old Men, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" he asked with a confused expression while the great hall broke down into guffaws. Even the professors were laughing their respective arses off.

Madam Maxime and Igor Karkaroff were pounding on the tables as they laughed at their fellow headmaster. McGonagall shooed Dumbledore into the competitor's room where loud sniggers came from as she took the headmaster's place. Again the goblet turned red and spit out a piece of paper, which she caught. "Representing Slytherin's School for Half-Blood Failure Dark Lords, Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort." she asked making the entire hall break down into laughter again with the exception of the Slytherins and Moody. It went on like this for a while and in the end the competitors were thus:

- Durmstrang Institute of Sorcery [Victor Krum]  
- Beauxbatons Academy of Magic [Fleur Delacour]  
- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [Cedric Diggory]  
- Arsemaster's School of Creepy Old Men [Albus Dumbledore]  
- Slytherin's School for Half-Blood Failure Dark Lords [Tom Riddle Junior]  
- Laura Bell's Finishing School for Work Place Whores [Bellatrix Lestrange]  
- Neville Chamberlain's College Mentally for Deficient Politicians [Cornelius Fudge]  
- The Menendez Preparatory School for Brothers [Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange]  
- Benedict Arnold's Academy for Gifted Traitors [Uchiha Madara]  
- Three Stooges University for Complete Incompetence [Ronald Weasley]

Nobody but Harry got the last one but it was impossible to stop laughing by that point so they didn't notice it. Everyone in the great hall finally calmed down until one final piece of paper was spit forth before the goblet went out. "Representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… Harry Potter?" McGonagall asked when Harry's eyes narrowed.

Harry vanished only to reappear and grip 'Moody' by the throat before slamming him into the stone wall with one hand. He held the man off the floor with one arm while his eyes turned red with three tomoe in them. "Hello Junior… Having fun out of Azkaban?" Harry asked in his monotone.

McGonagall gasped and ran into the side room before returning with Dumbledore, Cedric, Viktor and Fleur. "Harry, please put Professor Moody down." The old man said with a benevolent smile.

Glancing to the side Harry looked at Dumbledore who flinched and stumbled back at the sight of the cold red eyes. "Go away… you don't interest me at the moment." Harry said before looking back at 'Moody'.

"Harry… your eyes… what happened to your eyes?" Dumbledore asked nervously. Red eyes usually came from some form of dark ritual and he had never thought in his wildest dreams that Harry would have gone dark.

Knowing where this would go if he didn't say something Nicolas turned to Albus with a raised eyebrow he spoke. "What about his eyes?" he asked the old headmaster. Everyone else was watching the drama play out with rapt attention.

Dumbledore was starting to get angry as the possibility of Harry having gone dark and ruining his plans completely began to settle in. "They're red!" he bit out making everyone but those who already knew about bloodlines look at the-boy-who-was-choking-their-DADA-Professor in shock.

"Oh that." Nicolas said. "That's his bloodline limit." the master alchemist said dismissively causing everyone but Harry and Fleur to blink at him. "It's called the Sharingan or copy wheel eye. I can't tell you what it does since it's not my place to divulge his clan secrets but I can tell you that he first created it a few thousand years ago and the only way to obtain it is through birth or him giving it to someone willingly." he explained while sitting back in his chair casually. "They say that only one with the same bloodline can defeat a person like him. Sensei, why are you choking Moody?"

No expression crossed Harry's voice as he watched the man go for his wand only for his forearm to be caught and snapped in half with a sickening crunch. "I am not choking Moody, I am choking Bartemius Crouch Junior." Harry said and reached into the struggling man's robes. He tossed a flask to Nicolas who opened and sniffed it before taking a sip curiously.

Everyone in the room gasped as they watched Nicolas' form bubble and change, turning him into the exact form of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. "So it's true. Your bloodline does allow you to see through any deception." The new 'Moody' said in the real Moody's typical growling tone. Standing up he looked at Crouch with a frown. "I wonder what he did with the real Moody."

Harry didn't make any facial expression or change in tone as Crouch spoke. "Heh heheh, you'll never find him." he said with a smirk. "My master will be reborn soon enough and you will die. You'd have to torture me to get any information and you goody goodies are too weak stomached for…"

"So be it." Harry said cutting Crouch off. His monotone hadn't wavered in the slightest even while holding the struggling man by the neck. "Get the children out of here Nicolas. Fleur have the eunuchs take the girls back to the helicopter and wait for us there."

The struggling man went pale as he realized what Harry was saying. "You can't do that! Yo-you're one of the good guys!" he simpered. His struggling became panicked as he watched Nicolas move everyone but the professors and Barty Crouch Senior out of the room. Fleur, Cedric and Viktor stayed by Harry while Crouch Senior had tried to sneak out only to be grabbed and dragged back in.

Closing his eyes, Harry spoke. "I am not the same as anyone else you have fought. That is why I have been able to kill Voldemort so many times so easily." he said while raising the man slightly higher still using only one hand. "You're too weak. None of you have enough skill or talent to be any threat. And you know what?" he asked while leaning in. "You never will." Harry whispered before leaning back. "I will show you the true power of my clan. You will be the first in this world to know why the Uchiha clan was feared and reputed as unmatched."

Once Nicolas had gathered everyone behind Harry, the Sharingan user opened his eyes slowly. They made contact with Crouch's eyes and the struggling prison escapee had just enough time to watch the three commas in Harry's eyes shift and change. The world went black instantly as everyone in the great hall heard a high pitched, echoing fusion between a bell ping and a squeal.

Barty looked around as the world swirled around him ending with the inside of a dungeon-like prison cell. The chains holding him in place rattled when he moved to look outside of the window where a blood red sky with black clouds and a red moon loomed. "I… know this place." he whimpered.

"Yes… this is your old cell in Azkaban." Harry's voice said as the boy seemed to appear inside the cell behind him. "This is the world of Tsukiyomi. Within this world I control space and time…" he explained before stabbing Barty in the thigh causing the man to scream in pain. "And even the mass of objects. For the next seventy-two hours you will continuously be given the Dementor's kiss." With that, Harry vanished as the heavy iron door opened and Barty began to beg for mercy. It wasn't even a minute before he started screaming everything he knew in the hopes of gaining a respite. Nothing was left out, from his childhood secrets to what the tasks would be since they had been chosen before the year began.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the scream of Barty Crouch Junior echoed as his eyes rolled up in his head. Tears began rolling down his cheeks while drool ran down his chin. Harry simply let go and walked out of the way letting the man drop to the ground. Crouch didn't even curl up into a fetal position as he hit the ground with empty glazed eyes and twitched only occasionally. To everyone but Harry it just seemed like Crouch tensed for a second before screaming as Harry let him drop to the ground.

Before anyone could react Harry had kicked the elder Crouch in the face hard enough to send him flipping end over end across the great hall. He bounced off the end of the Gryffindor table and struck the heavy oak doors. "Wait, please!" the older man tried desperately. "I just wanted to protect my son! It's not his fault that he's so young and foolish!"

Raising his right hand at the terrified man Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. "Please Harry, there's no need for this! Give the poor man a second chan…" Dumbledore was cut off as hundreds of long needles shot from Harry's pointer finger rapidly. The sound of metal piercing flesh meshed with the sound of metal scraping and cracking bone. For almost a full minute the needles came from the seal on Harry's finger until it finally seemed to run out of needles and stop. The last needles' impacts sounded more like metal hitting a puddle as they splashed in the shredded flesh and blood.

Fleur and Madam Maxime looked away from the gore. Maxime took comfort in Hagrid's chest while Fleur took comfort in Harry's. Several of the professors including Horace E. F. Slughorn, Snape's replacement as potions professor and head of Slytherin, were throwing up in the corners. Dumbledore looked at Harry in horror. "How? How could you do something like that to another human being?" he whispered loud enough for the group to hear.

"Moody is trapped in his own trunk in the DADA professor's room. He's alive and relatively unharmed." Harry said before taking the hand of Fleur and the hands of Madam Maxime and Hagrid. They all vanished without a sound into thin air. They wouldn't be seen again until Monday.

Harry was more or less shunned by the school for his prank. Everyone but Fleur, Cedric and Viktor suspected that he had cheated to put his name in despite the fact that he told them his name was Harry Uchiha-Potter not Harry Potter. A rather pleasant surprise that Harry hadn't known was the fact that all those chosen by the goblet had to participate or lose their magic forever. It was like Christmas had come early!

Fudge had been horrified when he found out he would be participating but found he couldn't do anything since Harry had decided to name him a threat to the crown because of his dereliction in making sure that it really was Moody in favor of trying to quell 'rumors that Death Eaters were still around'. He had quite blatantly tried to hide the fact that there were Death Eaters over his past five years in office which resulted in no less than fifty deaths and/or rapes. Besides that over one hundred completely unethical laws were passed by him and his staff which forced 'half-breeds', 'Dark Creatures' and 'mud-bloods' into states of desperation. This resulted in increased attacks all over the muggle and wizarding world just so they could survive resulting in thousands more deaths. The public outcry for his blood forced him to deal with the tournament in the hopes of it boosting his image enough to keep office and away from Azkaban.

Dumbledore was quite obvious in his attempts to look casual. The fact that he had practically been begging Harry for his wand back showed that he was actually very nervous about his chances without a 'legendary wand'. The reasoning was quite simple, wandless magic was a great deal weaker than wand magic since there was very little focus. Thus hand gestures and incantations were often needed to even use it. Morrigan had easily mastered wandless magic in her over three hundred years of life. By copying it, Harry had gained a great deal of ground but he still had only mastered certain spells. He could use the others but only with a severe drain of his magical reserves.

Nobody had heard from Voldemort at all. It had been entertaining for Harry to watch him through the scrying room he had created, pacing away in little Hangleton. From the information he got from Crouch Junior Voldemort was in a homunculus body. More than likely he wasn't more than a foot tall and probably looked something like a genetic experiment gone horribly wrong.

Bellatrix was giddy to get out of Azkaban. The Ministry had been putting off her release since the Longbottoms had been her only known victims and they wanted to boost their image by holding an 'Inner-circle Death Eater'. The Lestrange brothers were also released and compensated for their loss. Narcissa had taken Harry to meet them where she could greet her sister properly. At first Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers had been thankful to him. Then Harry had taken off the straw hat he had taken from Itachi's corpse which let them realize who their 'savior' was.

They had gone for their newly returned wands only to freeze as they suddenly felt themselves in chains. Harry hadn't even moved to their eyes and he had already chained them down with enough killing intent to make even Bellatrix wet herself. Since then they had been fearful of Harry to the point of cowering when he even glanced at them. Harry refused to put them up in his estate just as he had with Draco but he did suggest that they stay with Draco in Malfoy Manor to keep him company. After a thorough sweep of the Malfoy mansion, which turned up more dark artifacts than Harry would have liked, they were allowed to stay with the notice that Harry would kill them if they even thought about harming another person from anything but self-defense. A simple display of hypnosis allowed him to make them think he could read their minds put their ideas of subterfuge out the window. Bellatrix did slap him for the 'name of her school' though which Narcissa laughed about.

Madara hadn't been notified about the tournament. This was mostly because nobody but Harry knew where he was. Hedwig had been the only messenger owl capable of delivering the message since she knew where the elemental nations were but now that she was dead the only way to tell him would be for Harry himself to go. If Madara didn't find out about the tournament he would lose his magic and while that wouldn't make him harmless it would severely dampen his abilities.

Weasley however was cock of the walk as it were. He strut around like he was some great celebrity. Much like he himself had said about Lockhart in second year 'He would autograph anything if it held still long enough'. Once he had the nerve to sit next to Fleur and put his arm around her until she physically backhanded him across the room. He had been flirting with Lavender Brown ever since who ignored his arrogant arse and slapped him twice for copping feels. It was fairly obvious that words like stooges, complete and incompetence were too big for the boy to handle. Harry had been asked more than once as to why he had entered Weasley. His only reply was that Weasley wanted fame and wealth more than anything else so he gave Weasley the chance to earn it. Never let it be said that Harry Uchiha-Potter never did any charity work.

On November thirteenth people started wearing buttons. More specifically, buttons which supported their favorite competitors and saying Harry stinks. Harry frowned when he got a good look at who was handing them out, Draco and his friends much to his surprise and displeasure. "Draco, your allowance is suspended... son." he told the blonde boy who gaped at him.

"Y-you can't do that!" the young Malfoy said angrily. Harry didn't even bother to turn as he kept walking away. He was forced to stop however when Draco drew his wand. "I challenge you to a duel! If I win you will never see my mother again!" Draco hissed.

Harry stood calmly as he turned and looked at Draco. "What reason would I have to accept a challenge? You have nothing I want and I already have power over you as your step-father. Your mother also asked that I keep you alive at least so long as I could. However, if you do not put your wand on the floor and obey... I will show that I can keep you alive while still breaking you." the Sharingan user said while his Sharingan slowly began spinning.

Draco faltered a little as everyone in the great hall watched them. "You're bluffing Potter, my Mum would never allow you to harm me!" he smirked as Crabbe and Goyle ran straight at Harry with their fists cocked back. The sight of both fists being caught easily followed by two additional Potters cutting their arms off with kunai greeted him.

The two 'extra Potters', as he called them since he had no idea how it was done, followed through cutting the two boy's open like baked potatoes. "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!" he shouted firing off two green curses which did absolutely nothing. The two Potter's snapped his wand and held him still as the original looked at him with lightning surging off his hand.

Not pleased in the slightest of seeing those curses, Harry looked Draco in the eye with his red Sharingan spinning. "Narcissa or not, you've gone too far now." Putting his hand near the ground the lightning caused a furrow as he held it out then charged. He appeared directly in front of the blonde. "Chidori!" he yelled as Draco watched the ball of lightning come down at him.

Everyone in the great hall watched in confusion as Draco's expression turned from a smirk to one of fear. He fired two killing curses at nothing which nearly hit Padma Patil and Seamus Finnigan then seemed to struggle. Harry and Fleur landed on opposite sides of the great hall holding Finnigan and Patil respectively. As soon as the curses were fired both had moved and jumped out of the way holding the two endangered students.

A loud scream came a second later before he fainted with a yellow stain on the front of his robes and a gross smell coming from the back. Displeasure as clearly on Harry's face as the now rescued Moody stood up and levitated the blonde boy out of the great hall much to the shock of everyone but the two ninja. Harry and Fleur vanished not a moment later.

At the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Fleur looked up from their spar toward Hogwarts. Neither one looked particularly pleased. Draco, idiot that he was, had just used a completely illegal curse twice in full view of the public. The sentence for doing so was life in Azkaban and with so many people having seen Draco do it there was no chance of buying him a free pass out of the punishment.

With a sigh Harry and Fleur walked out of the gym and down the stairs into Harry's study where Narcissa and Ssapdril were doing paperwork. Narcissa was surprised when Harry picked her up out of the chair and sat down in her place with her in his lap. "Draco just did something very stupid." Harry grunted.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and stamped a paper to get some potions ingredients from Greece where she could get Manticore stingers. "When doesn't he do something foolish, dear? He's too much like Lucius was in that regard. What did he do this time? Hex Weasley or cause Longbottom to botch another potion?" she asked. Harry didn't respond making her look up at him. The serious look on his normally emotionless face made her heart start to sink. "Harry?"

"He challenged me to a duel today when I took away his allowance for passing out buttons like this one." Harry said and handed her a button that said 'support Krum, Potter stinks' which made her frown. "Naturally I refused as you asked. He drew his wand anyway in the middle of the great hall. I told him to drop his wand but he refused so, like you suggested, I used a small illusion to scare him a little. Before I could get the illusion to make him think he was getting an electrified spanking in the great hall the idiot fired off two killing curses which nearly hit two students." he explained rubbing his forehead.

Slumping in his arms Narcissa looked at her lap. "And with so many witnesses you would be hard pressed to do anything if you could do anything at all." she conjectured as Harry nodded and hugged her waist.

A frown came to Harry's lips as he closed his eyes. "Technically, he's not a British citizen any longer due to the engagement. I might be able to get him relocated to Konoha ANBU prison but then the Dementors would get him. If it had been something like a bludgeoning curse I could have made a settlement and nothing would have been a problem. The whole 'Unforgivable' law has tied my hands. I'm sorry, Narcissa." he sighed while holding the sad looking woman. "At best I can arrange weekly visits for you. I might be able to get him moved to a minimum security section of Azkaban as well so he can move around in a yard until we think of something to get him out. If we can make a good enough case we may be able to get him tried as a minor to lighten his sentence since he didn't actually hurt anyone."

The soft shaking of Narcissa's shoulders prompted Harry to hold her tightly. She leaned into his chest letting him run his fingers through her hair. "Wait... Draco didn't know the killing curse a month ago. He didn't know it when we..." Narcissa froze as her eyes darkened. "Harry, we're going to Malfoy Manor." she growled before getting off his lap and grabbing her coat.

Smiling, Narcissa walked out of the floo followed by Harry with Iymithra following behind then invisible. Bellatrix looked up from her book and flinched when she saw Harry but still went to hug her sister. "Cissy, what are you doing here? Tea isn't for another hour yet and you're usually so busy."

"Oh Harry just noticed that Draco was apparently getting some dueling lessons during the weekend we got you. He's improved greatly and I wanted to ask some questions to his new tutor. Which one of you was teaching him?" she asked with a seemingly happy smile on her lips.

Bellatrix shrugged and sat down with Narcissa in a chair. "We all taught him a little. I decided to work on his dueling form. Rodolphus taught him a few basic curses and hexes that were useful in a fight as well. Rabastan kept saying we should teach him the unforgivables but they're too advanced for Dracky-poo to know yet so he said he'd just teach him a few obscure curses but wouldn't say which ones." the half mad witch said with a smile.

Immediately Harry blurred out of the room with a high pitched whistle following him from the distortion of the air. Bellatrix opened her mouth to ask what was going on when Narcissa spoke. "Draco was arrested. He was caught using the killing curse and nearly hit two students in the great hall of Hogwarts. We're going to do everything we can to make sure he is going to be alright but Rabastan is going to suffer for this. Harry will see to it that he will suffer more than any other British person ever has." she said with a tone of finality that made Bellatrix shudder.

Several minutes later, Harry returned holding the lifeless body of Rabastan. Rodolphus followed behind him looking scared out of his mind. Bellatrix looked at her husband who sat down beside her as Harry and Narcissa went out through the floo. "What happened, Rodey?" she asked looking nervous.

Rodolphus merely stared at the fireplace for several moments before he spoke. "I... don't know, Bella. One moment I was dueling Rabastan then the next thing I know he was dead and I had my arm twisted behind my back on the ground so my hand was holding my own wand to the back of my skull. One moment everything was fine, then suddenly he just dismantled us like we were insects." he muttered with a haunted look in his eyes. "He... he said Rabastan wouldn't be allowed to die completely. He said he would make sure that not even death could save him." Both curled up on the couch looking more afraid than they could ever remember being as children.

At the Shrieking Shack, Harry and Narcissa walked down the stairs with Iymithra. They went to the dungeon where Harry's clones were working on his new 'magical puppets'. Puppets were mostly useless to Harry. In fact he saw them as more of a form of entertainment than weapons but he couldn't argue with how dangerous human puppets were.

Using a combination of levitation seals, permanent animation and Iymithra's help with unbreakable charms they made perfect guards and disposable soldiers. A blasting hex or a well performed jutsu would still destroy them but it the unbreakable charms would keep them from being dinged up by branches or whatever hit them accidentally. It also increased their structure and defense quite a bit though not as much as he would have liked.

Their hidden weapons and jutsu abilities made them invaluable as well when guardian his back. Harry, unlike most Sharingan users knew that greatest flaw of the Sharingan was anything that could blind a person. His range of vision was no better than anyone else's nor was his resistance to pepper spray, smoke, flashes or seeing through objects. As such he knew that even with his youth a simple knife to the back of his head could kill him.

'When out numbered get reinforcements' was the term he had taken to heart. The biggest flaw in the Sharingan was that they could only track things within the range of the Sharingan's field of vision which was a sixty-five degree angle in front of them. Since that left thee hundred degrees to account for it was a good idea to have a trump care if it was needed.

After the Shodaime had taught Kage Bunshin to several Jōunin so they could help build Konoha the Uchiha had taken to using it to fix that problem. That used a large amount of chakra though. The problem after that turned to chakra exhaustion and large groups or opponents who could beat the clones with one hit. Nobody had been able to come up with a way around that until now.

Everywhere in the enlarged room Kage Bunshin working on bodies. Eight hundred failures nearly cut in half the bodies he had preserved from what the Daily Prophet called the 'Death Eater Massacre' in the Christmas vacation of his second year. Luckily he still had all the preserved bodies of the sound and sand invasion to use as well. He doubted he would keep more than half of them he would probably sell the rest to Suna once he had chosen the strongest and most useful ones.

His first one he had given to Kankuro, whom he enjoyed calling 'Kanky' just to annoy him, for a test run. It had been loaded with finger needle launchers, a seal based storage seal that would suck things in using hurricane force winds that Ssapdril had managed to create, flash-bang note launchers, spikes that would shoot our from all over its body and Harry's favorite feature which was a set of hidden sword blades that would come from it's calves and forearms to fight. The seal in each of its palms would slowly vanish anything that was sucked into it but it couldn't be used more than a minute or so at a time before it would overload and suck the puppet in too. It was also loaded with unbreakable charms to make it far more durable. On top of all that it was a Hitokugutsu so it could use all the jutsu that the sound Jōunin had been able to do.

Once his clones got one right from the few notes Harry had been able to gather on what a Hitokugutsu really was it wasn't hard to do it again to more. It took almost a day for a body to be prepared and another three before the parts were completed. Putting them together took an additional day.

By now, Harry had reached four hundred Kage Bunshin. He constantly had thirty working on reading his scrolls and books in his portable library. Fifty worked on his jutsu training and the two hundred spent their time working on his new toys leaving Harry with one fourth of his maximum chakra to get through the day. If Voldemort was so willing to act blatantly, Harry had no doubt he planned something big during one of the tasks.

There were two possibilities for this. First was the possibility that he planned on attacking and/or trapping Harry somehow which seemed to be his M.O. in the past three years of his time at Hogwarts. Second was the possibility that the moron wised up and planned to go after Fleur to use as a hostage to get Harry to do what he wanted. Since it was his name that Crouch had put in the goblet Harry was leaning towards the first option but he wasn't about to take chances with Fleur's life. Thus he insisted that she have at least two Jōunin and five Auror puppets in seals on her body at all times.

She hadn't been happy about it and had in fact put up quite a fight saying she could take care of herself. Remembering that this was the 'see her at her worst' stage of their courtship, as Fleur had notified him of the night he took her virginity, Harry didn't dispute that but said even he wasn't perfect and he would rather take precautions than let anything happen to her. The comment 'I'm keeping you alive to bare our children if I have to die trying damnit' had been said in his rant which led to a rather vicious, and quite loud according to the Beauxbatons girls, night of sex.

Jeanette had walked in on them in the library in the middle of their love making which resulted in the news of Harry's 'endowment' rushing through the halls of Hogwarts like wildfire. Several girls had giggled with Fleur when she put down the rumors of enlargement charms being used in their bedroom. For the first time in almost three years, Harry blushed in public when a seventh year girl, who was rather... gifted, managed to 'accidentally' fall with her breasts grinding into Harry's lap. The resulting catfight between her and Fleur would be named in the new addition of 'Hogwarts: A History' as the most brutal one since the great seventh year pillow fight in Slytherin house where the head girl transfigured her pillow into a bludger on the other girls.

End Chapter 4

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
N'est-ce pas? – know what I'm saying?  
Fūton: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough  
Hitokugutsu – Human Puppet

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 4 of book 4. Damn, this took me two days to write. Well, there you have it kids. The human puppets are there for a specific reason but I won't tell you what the reason is… yet. There is a very good reason for them in the future and you'll understand once you see it until then wait and watch. The reason will NOT be in this book however.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I am on facebook under the name shinji0483 so add me if you like!


	6. Chapter 5 Time for a Change

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

IMPORTANT NOTICE:  
I am finally on Facebook! The link to my account it on my profile here! Feel free to add me!

Chapter 5  
Time for a Change

Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead in irritation. It was the day of the 'Weighing of the Wands' and things weren't going well at all. He had lost almost eleven hundred of his specimens for Hitokugutsu experimentation before he got one right. Once he had done that he loaded it with a bunch of hidden weapons and traps from diagrams he got out of Sasori's tools.

His first useable puppet was Matsuri who was a sound Jōunin that died during the invasion of Konoha. Harry had started off with taking out his organs and washing out the body before draining all the blood out of it. Then the body was saturated in preservatives to keep it from rotting. Once that was done he cut out certain parts and replaced them with different traps and weapons.

Matsuri had several senbon launchers in his chest filled with needles Harry had dipped in the latest poison he had taken to using which was batrachotoxin. It was the single most lethal fast acting neurotoxic steroidal alkaloid in nature. A single milligram of poison was enough to kill twenty adult humans in minutes and paralyze them in seconds. Getting it was hard as golden dart frogs were hard to find and needed to be special ordered.

Also, Matsuri had a number of other things like special storage seals in his palms which allowed him to pull objects he pointed them at into the seals using hurricane force winds to drag them inside. Ssapdril had made them and designed them so that anything they stored would be broken down and vanished in minutes. His final weapon was a set of four blades. One of each would extend from his forearms and calves to fight with using taijutsu moved. If that weren't enough he also had the ability to perform all the jutsu he knew in life.

Giving it to Kankuro had opened up a whole new can of worms. He had tried out the puppet and given a rave review. To be precise he had made an order for nine more with Ssapdril after trying it out against his other puppets. Ever since that day, Suna had been pelting him with requests for more puppets.

Chiyo, an elderly retired puppet mistress, had come and spoken with Harry about mass producing normal puppets. He had agreed since he had been working on it and they hired numerous elves to help out. They got dark elves to work out the poisons and weapons, wood elves to fashion the puppets, high elves to carve the faces and designs, and finally house elves to charm them to be unbreakable along with any other charms that were needed for that specific puppet. Each and every one was different and Suna was going nuts for them. Since she said she'd never need them again being retired, she gave Harry a set of ten puppets she had inherited from her ancestor Monzaemon the first puppet user ninja in history.

Besides that Narcissa had told him that several dragons in the Romanian Magical Creature Preserve had died due to some tainted meat. The organs of a dragons were what people wanted most. Sure dragon hide clothes were useful in battle but they weren't in high demand. The bones, muscles and other parts were also pretty much useless so they were simply disposed of.

She had bought him the corpses for a few galleons so he could turn those into puppets as well. Harry had been interested at that and quickly sealed them in one of his puppet scrolls along with several other bodies of magical people he had been able to… scrounge up without anyone knowing. He had taken to sealing his 'museum pieces' in his portable library along with his Philosopher stones due to the Beauxbatons girls in the house. He didn't want anyone to accidentally find them so he put them where only he could get them.

All this was going through his mind as he sealed Rabastan's corpse in with the others before kissing Narcissa and heading out with Fleur to the castle for the weighing. They were hopping through the trees when Harry caught the feel of a dark and enraged chakra just in time to pull Fleur into his arms and jump out of the way of a fireball. "Fleur, go to the castle and get help."

"I will not leave you, 'Arry!" she said angrily and got ready to fight until she felt Harry gathering his chakra. He wasn't playing around she realized as she saw him activate his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Looking at his fiancée Harry glared. "Do as I say woman! I won't be able to stop him alone now get help!" he hissed at her making Fleur nod obediently before she vanished. By the time she returned with Dumbledore and a great many others, the entire forbidden forest was ablaze in shadowy black flames. The only thing left of Harry was his bloody forehead protector which Fleur held to her chest as she wailed in anguish just before time stopped.

As the sense of burning stopped, Harry looked around and found himself sitting on a dragon-like seal of water. Candles surrounded him as the wind slowly swirled around his body making the flames flicker but not go out. He was in a temple of some sort and before him were three thrones. The first held a strange sight in that a large amount of water seemed to be surging in place while… seated for lack of a better term. Beside it appeared to be a matching mass of visible wind and clouds. On the third throne was a burning fire that crackled angrily as it sat.

It was the wind that spoke in an echoing airy male voice. "As with all those who come to the Eternal Palace, you are granted three questions Harry Potter." It said making Harry blink as he looked at the apparent three beings.

Several seconds were spent by Harry thinking of what he wanted to ask. Three questions would seem like a lot to many people but few took into account of what other questions would be brought up by them. "How did I come to be here?" He asked.

Water as he had chosen to call her spoke up in a watery echoing tone that had a motherly quality. "Before you were born we, the Elder Gods, required a Champion to combat the forces of Tom Riddle and Uchiha Madara. The sacred rules forbid us from directly interfering in the lives of any mortal who does not seek us out other than our chosen champions."

Fire spoke up with a fiery echoing voice as he 'looked' at Harry. "Every mortal controls their own fate. However, many mortals desire immortality, thus we choose oracles and seers to speak for us while our champions are our hands in the universe. You were chosen to succeed our previous Champion, Senju Tamura, but you were killed." He said.

Wind took up the conversation in turn without missing a beat. "Haruno Sakura learned about Uchiha Madara from Uchiha Sasuke. She then told her family who sought him out and betrayed your location to him. Infuriated due to your defeating four of his men, Madara himself attacked and killed you. True, you killed him as well but that was not as it was meant to be. We have stopped time in your world and are determining a course of action to be taken."

A pensive Harry sat kneeling as he thought hard. That question had opened a great many possibilities along with many questions he would probably have blurted out. "How was I chosen for this task?" Harry asked much more calmly than he felt.

"A prophecy was given in your world as is done with all such things." Water explained kindly in her soothing voice. "Many possible candidates all over the world were chosen for this task but the choice of who it would be was left up to Tom Riddle who marked you as his chosen opponent with his killing curse. Your theory of how it worked with your mother's oath was accurate however."

Sounding quite annoyed, Fire spoke up. "Your given task is not to defeat Tom Riddle or Uchiha Madara both are merely stepping stones to your true enemy. You can never be powerful enough in time to defeat him. All beings, magical and not must gather together or he shall scorch the surface of the Earth. Your Mangekyou shall also be of no use against him as he is made of fire and power. His name is Pyron." he explained while crackling a little brighter.

Without missing a beat, Wind spoke. "You must defeat one opponent before you move onto the next. Provoking Akatsuki by heading to Amegakure so soon divided your attention and you died because of it. Know now, that the fate of the universe can only be decided in Mortal Combat and you must destroy every horcrux, or soul reliquaries as you know them, Tom Riddle has created before you can finish him permanently just as Uzumaki Naruto must do for Uchiha Madara's end." He told the boy before him.

For a while Harry was silent. He had suspected that Madara had come up with something like Voldemort's soul fragments but he hadn't been able to prove it. That would mean that the whole 'immorality' bit from the Eternal Mangekyou was a load of crap. That meant that Sasuke probably would have eventually gone blind as well. "How will I be able to return and complete my task?" Harry asked.

Again Water spoke first with her calming tone. "We will turn back the time in your world to the point of your birth. Your body was destroyed but your mind has endured. The minds of your mates cannot be sent back unfortunately as they are not our champions. Your chakra will also be as it was when you were first born."

Next, Fire took his turn as he spoke with his fiery temper. "You will be allowed to keep your Sharingan as it was when you died, Mangekyou included. The amount of chakra you will have shall determine if you can use it or not. Your items stored in your seals will also remain in tact on your younger body as will your summoning tattoo though you will need to retrain yourself to use any of them."

Finally, Wind spoke in his breezy tone. "The scrolls you used to carry your items in will be in seals across your chest. Like all seals they will be invisible until chakra is put within them so nobody will know about them unless you tell or show them. Do us proud in your task Harry Potter… and kudos on the Diarrhea bombing of Gryffindor tower in third year. I haven't laughed that hard in years." he said as the work began to spin with the three Elder gods sniggering.

Harry winced as the lights stung his eyes. An infant's wail echoed through the room as he felt someone holding him upside down. For some reason he felt a sudden slap to his backside making the wail get louder. It was several seconds before he realized it was his own wail and stopped screaming. 'So, it wasn't a dream. That would mean that the one holding me is a doctor.' He thought and started to relax.

Blood samples and several measurements were taken from him. The doctors had pried his little eyes open slightly to look at them with a light to be shocked by the black eyes staring back at them. Many of which hurt a great deal more than he remembered. Eventually he was wrapped in something soft and warm which smelled slightly of talcum powder. "Merlin James, he's beautiful." a female voice that sounded very familiar said.

A second voice spoke with obvious pride in his tone. "Yeah he is. Just wait till we get him that harem. Maybe we'll even be able to get a veela or tw…" a loud slap filled the room as Harry was held closer to two soft and pliable things which he recognized as a rather impressive rack. He had spent enough time fondling Fleur and Iymithra to recognize a good boob when he felt one damnit! "What's this?" the male voice asked while turning Harry's small arm over curiously. "Oh, no bleeding way! I bet this will drive Sirius through the bloody roof! My son is so bad-arse that he was actually born with a tattoo! I'm glad I've got this all on the muggle camcorder you bought or he'd never believe me!"

"Shut up, James! You've been trying to outdo Sirius ever since he made that flying motorcycle of his. Now stop swearing in front of Harry before he learns one of your foulmouthed words!" the female voice, which Harry guessed was his mother, yelled at the man before smacking him again.

Sounding more than a little injured, probably with a swollen lip, James yelped. "Come on, Lily! You've wanted to get back at Sirius ever since he used his bike to peek on you through the second floor shower window." It was a testament to Harry's lack of chakra that he didn't create a killing intent strong enough to vaporize Sirius wherever the bastard currently was on the planet. "Besides, Harry's too small to learn to talk. Those parenting books you got said so! Bloody hell."

After a moment to consider the ramifications Harry decided that it was too good of a chance to pass up and that all the Marauders would be disgraced if he didn't take the opportunity to prank his dad. Harry opened his little mouth making sure to keep his voice baby-ish. "Budy haow." he said before yawning and going to sleep amongst the sounds of his mother shouting hexes and his father begging for mercy.

Harry was annoyed. This wasn't particularly surprising. He had lost almost everything including all his progress in training, his home, his company, his elves and his beloved fiancée, Fleur. Needless to say he was feeling a bit vindictive.

Whenever his parents thought he was asleep Harry would practice his chakra control using chakra strings to make his toys first levitate, then move. By the time he was three he had managed to get three to dance at one time which wasn't hard with so little chakra. He could use his Sharingan as well. That was something he had tested that out easily enough by hypnotizing his father to get him a cookie then to forget everything.

When he had finally been 'introduced' to Sirius who was his baby sitter, he had hypnotized the man into thinking he was a ten-year-old girl. James and Lily had come home to find Sirius prancing around in a transfigured frilly pink dress with shiny black buckle shoes. His hair had been braided with two pink ribbons and he was happily skipping around the front yard singing 'the good ship lollipop'. It was a fitting revenge for perving on his mum.

As it was, he was currently trying to walk. Being six months old, it was difficult as the biggest accomplishment had had made was 'wall crawling'. The number of Spiderman jokes that haunted his mind during those two weeks had been disturbing. He was standing on his own when Lily came in and started screaming for James to bring their camcorder much to Harry's irritation.

Lily was nothing if not smothering. He loved his mother but she was almost insane when it came to how protective she was of him. More often than not she would remind him of Molly Weasley and how her children were forced to struggle for air as she bear-hugged them with her rather impressive jubblies.

Pushing more chakra into his stubby little legs Harry took a step. After a few more it started to get easier as James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and Peter all watched Harry actually starting to master walking right in front of them. Experimenting with his center of gravity and balance Harry frowned at the way his body was unsteady but still managed to walk over to the book case.

His parents only thought he knew three words 'no', 'wa-wa' and 'cookie'. Naturally that was because Lily refused to count the swearwords he 'learned from James'. Deciding to test out his strength Harry attempted to pick up the largest book he could reach on the shelf next to him. It was a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' and easily had one thousand pages, one for each year the school had been open.

Once he was sure he was strong enough to hold it he faked dropping it with a play acted stumble. He fell on his little butt in front of the book and looked at Lily with his most helpless expression. Sitting down, Lilly pulled her son into her lap and started to tell Harry all about Hogwarts with a smile. Peter, Sirius and Remus left to go drinking with James leaving Harry and Lily alone. "So when you grow up you want to go to Hogwarts like your daddy and I did right?" she asked only to blink when Harry shook his little head. "No? If you don't then where do you want to go to school?"

"Beauxbatons!" Harry said in a baby-ish voice. "Piddy Veewa." He said with a big innocent smile on his lips. Lily's face had gone ashen as she picked up Harry and put him down for bed. He would later be woken up by the screams of pain and anguish coming from the Marauders with cries of 'perverts corrupting her baby' echoing from downstairs.

Sitting in his swing on a tree in the front yard the one year old Harry Potter contemplated what would happen in a few minutes. It was Halloween, his most hated day of the year and he knew who was coming. In his first time around, Tom Riddle, AKA Dark Lord hyphen-my-name-or-my-minions-will-bitch, had killed his parents and left him to a life of abuse and idiocy.

In preparation for this night, Harry had used the wand he had kept hidden in his right palm to cast a weak notice-me-not charm on the cookie jar. His mother, who loved to spoil him rotten, had basically been 'trained' to get him cookies on demand. The fact that she made the best damned sugar cookies with macadamia nuts and white chocolate chunks he'd ever had was also a factor.

With a few monosyllabic sentences, which was as far as he had let them know he could speak, he had gotten his mother to push him on the kiddy-swing so he could watch the few trick-or-treaters on their street. The night before he had let out a dozen of his ANBU puppets and told them to guard the house which they had done under the invisibility cloaks they wore.

Though the Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan were simple to activate he did not have enough chakra to use the Mangekyou Jutsu. The normal three tomoe Sharingan was the best he had gotten. At his current rate of progress he would be five before he could use them and ten before he was back up to his standard. Thus his only legitimate defense at the moment was magic and the weapons in his seals which included his disposable army.

As he didn't currently have the option of wearing his bezoar ring he opted for using his relatively safe puppets. His chakra senses had been restored within weeks of his first birthday so that made it simple for him to sense the man as he appeared about a block down the street. "Cookie, mummy?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes that he oddly didn't need to fake. He honestly hoped she found that cookie jar, he liked those damned cookies!

Lily frowned at her son for a moment before nodding. "Okay Harry, but only one. You need to go to sleep tonight because mummy is going to take you to meet some old friends of hers in the morning." She said and went in the house.

Sighing Harry looked down the street waiting for the dark robes person he knew was coming. _'That should keep mum busy for a few minutes while I take care of Tom.'_ he thought as he sat in the swing calmly.

Just as he had predicted Tom Riddle walked slowly up the street glaring at those around him with several other cloaked figures behind him. His bright red glowing eyes scared everyone making them scatter while Harry watched him turn, then walked into the yard. Under his black robes was maggot white skin that shone in the moonlight like it was covered in slime. The pale man stopped when he noticed Harry sitting in his swing. Tom smiled nastily and sauntered right up to Harry. With a smirk as Harry's puppets attacked the four minions who were standing behind him. He didn't notice his minions being grabbed just before their throats were slit to keep them quiet. "Hello, Harry. I'm surprised your parents left you out here all alone. Oh well. I suppose I'll just dispose of you now and save myself the trouble of fighting your parents. Nothing personal, it's just because of the prophecy Severus told me he heard Dumbledore talking about. I'll go get it from the Department of Mysteries later." he gloated and raised a bone white yew wand. "Now then… any last words Harry? I'll be sure to tell them to your parents just before I kill them."

"Yeah, did you know your head is shaped like a really pale penis with eyes?" Harry asked making Voldemort's eyes widen at his one year old form just before he was grabbed by the puppets and held still. He struggled and Harry felt him try to apparate while one of the puppets took the wand from him along with those of the other Death Eaters. "Tsk tsk Tom, how did a stupid half-blood like you ever rise to power? You forgot about the anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. Oh well, good-bye Tom. It's been fun killing you."

A snap of the fingers made one of the ANBU cut off Voldemort's head causing a screaming black wraith-like creature to leap from his body and fly off sounding quite scared. Quickly sealing the wands into his right palm he watched one of his puppets use a Katon jutsu to set the bodies on fire. Lily came out a moment later to see five men on fire, one of whom was Voldemort lying on the ground with her son holding a strange little purple wand she had never seen before. Her ear piercing scream filled the neighborhood as she stared at Voldemort's unblinking head by her feet. They never found Peter but Harry suspected he would see the rat again soon.

At the age of five Harry had been told he needed a care giver since Lily needed to get back to her charms and potions work at her shop. James had a house-elf, Eve, so he had a license to get one. Harry mentioned that he had heard about a shop that had a wide selection of specialized elves. James seemed skeptical but agreed as he and Lily got ready to take Harry to Diagon alley. Harry deactivated his Sharingan soon after that with them never noticing the hypnosis they had been put under.

Once there, Harry began walking easily between the people in the crowded alley and lost his parents. He did so purposely as he walked into Knockturn alley looking quite displeased as he stepped in. His killing intent was nothing like it had been before but it was enough to scare the hell out of everyone in the alley as he walked unhindered. The fact that he was twirling a kunai on his finger might have also helped. Only one hag moved to grab him and lost all the fingers on her hand for it in a movement too quick for any of them to see causing all the scum in the alley to give the boy a wide berth.

Once he saw the shop he felt through the weakened half-formed links of his elves. All of them were inside but his Sharingan activated when he felt the panic in Iymithra start to form. Darting in and down the steps fast enough to cause a whistle from the displaced air Harry punched the owner of the shop who was in the middle of taking off his pants. The impact was strong enough to snap his jaw and knock him out before he slammed into the wall with a dull thump.

Iymithra was younger, all of them were and Harry hadn't felt any actual fear from any of them since they had arrived in the United Kingdom a year prior. Then again, most of them had been closer to Hogwarts until a week ago. They had arrived in London on Monday and it was the first Saturday since they had arrived. Looking at Iymithra he frowned at the black eye she was sporting and moved forward.

Her clothes tattered and torn from her teenage body, Iymithra Noquath cowered from the human. He was emotionless but somehow familiar. His eyes were what shocked her however. They were twin blood red pools with three commas in them. She knew those eyes, the eyes that had haunted her dreams through the strange bond she had formed five years ago.

No desire or effort to struggle existed in the beautiful dark elf. She had been so close to being raped, to having her virginity stolen when she had always felt like she belonged to someone already. When she first arrived she asked the other elves if anyone had seen someone with eyes like his. A high elf named Ssapdril Myndar had asked her if she had been having 'the dreams' as well. The house-elf named Nippy spoke up as well saying she had been having the same dreams along with a wood elf named Nauris Cu. "It's you. You are the one whose been haunting my dreams." Iymithra whispered in slight awe.

"I've been waiting a long time to see you, Iymithra." Harry said and kissed her forehead lovingly. "I've missed you more than you will ever know. But my parents will be here soon so I will explain it to you, Ssapdril, Nauris and Nippy once we get you girls out of here."

Placing his cloak around her body, which to his amazement, had not changed in figure only in maturity, Harry gently cradled her in his arms to let her cry her fear out. Lily and James arrived soon after that to see Harry holding a nude and obviously beaten dark elf as she sobbed her heart out. The shop owner had his pants and robes around his ankles revealing just what had been stopped once they noticed that the only thing hiding the elf's body was the strange cloak heir son had taken to wearing.

James arrested the shop owner for illegal rape of elves and other humanoid creatures, prostitution and mistreatment of a sentient being. The shop was awarded to the magical creatures by Minister Bagnold who, as a woman, hated rape of any being, which caused the purebloods to throw fits. In the end, the magical creatures gave the shop to Harry who let them run it as they chose.

Iymithra was chosen to be Harry's personal companion while Nauris became his personal medical elf, Ssapdril became his tutor and Nippy was chosen as his 'nanny' despite her young age. At least that was what Harry suggested. With their love of spoiling Harry, the Potters arranged it and went home to a well cooked meal from Eve who adored teaching Nippy all of Harry's favorite foods. Ssapdril asked to borrow Lily's pensieve so she could explain what it was to Harry. Lily hadn't seen any harm in it and let her take it to do so. She got it back at the end of the day completely washed.

A week later, James got the monthly bank statement and blinked when he saw that Harry's trust fund had increased by nearly two and one half times. Harry's five million galleon account had turned to 12,500,000 in a little over seven days. With a full investigation by the goblins, James had been shocked to find that Ssapdril would go in to Harry's vault every three days and take half his galleons before leaving. She would then return with nearly five times the amount in muggle cash then deposit it in order to do so again.

Ssapdril herself had been very tight lipped on how she was doing it as Harry apparently wanted it to be a surprise for James and Lily. James did ask her to do the same for the Potter vaults and was shocked when they rivaled the Malfoy vaults by Harry's sixth birthday with no sign of slowing down anytime soon. She claimed it was a muggle thing Harry had discovered called 'day trading'. In reality Harry had started out with what he had gotten his broker to do originally.

Nauris had gone to Lily with something she called 'bottled flavors' which were nutrient potions that tasted like different meals. The idea was that people who were late to work or traveling could simply down one of them and experience an entire meal rather than having to go hungry. It wouldn't take the place of real food but it could be used if one was in a hurry. There were also soldier pills and blood pills which did the same thing as pepper up potions and blood replenishing potions without the horrid taste. Lily had hopped on those ideas and added them to her own store. They became an overnight success and she had enlisted Nauris' help in making enough to keep them on the shelves.

Nippy was fast becoming a wonderful chef and seamstress. She cooked healthy meals that Harry was actually willing to eat rather than just British cooking. James and Lily particularly liked her curried chicken rice. All sorts of cuisine from all over the world started to come into the house. They found out why when they discovered the cookbooks Harry had let Nippy buy with a bit of pocket money. Her abilities with clothing were expanding like mad and she had even made what Harry called a 'little black dress' for Lily which made James honestly consider if it was better to go out to dinner or up to their bedroom… he chose the latter.

Unlike the others, Iymithra stuck to Harry like glue. They would disappear for hours at a time and come back with bruises or cuts. She even bathed and slept with Harry, often letting him sleep with his head using her breasts as his pillows. James, Sirius and Remus had never been so jealous in their lives, which was hilarious for Harry. Harry himself had adopted a completely emotionless face as he took over his old clothes and demeanor now that he had his elves back. His training with Iymithra had accelerated his development and he was gaining ground on his old level rapidly.

Buying Updown court back was easy after a fire in 1985 which meant it was being rebuilt from the foundation. His yacht was coming along nicely as well. He planned on showing both to his parents once he had Uchiha Enterprises back up and running.

Getting in touch with Nicolas and Senju Tamura had been simple as he knew the codes they used and where to find them. Both had been skeptical until Harry sent them pensive memories of his former life, or rather what he could remember about it. After that Tamura had been more than happy to make the arrangements to transfer his castle and island to Harry's ownership while Nicolas resumed their monthly correspondence on his lessons. He hadn't met Sarutobi again yet but he didn't plan to enter the elemental countries until the summer of his first year in magical school to keep with the time frame that brought him his girls.

"Daddy! Mummy! Lookie what Nippy helped me make!" Harry said holding up a full sized broom. Both had been shocked when they saw a broom made of solid ash wood with birch tail twigs. It was highly polished and James had a wide grin as he looked at it while Lily had gone pale as a sheet. It was a lie and Harry felt bad about doing it to his beloved parents, but if he wanted to be able to use his Firebolt without problems he needed to come up with something and the planning stages of the Firebolt weren't meant for another four years so he could establish the company ahead of time and get a jumpstart on things.

Grinning stupidly at Sirius and Remus, James turned to Harry. "That's great Harry! Let me go get my broom and we can go fly together, how's that?" he said and the little boy cheered happily before running out the door for the backyard saying that his broom would be faster. Angered by her husband's callous act Lilly stood up to yell when James held his hand up. "Calm down Lily, it probably doesn't even work. Let's just let him pretend. We can even have Sirius and Remus levitating him and his toy broom so he'll be perfectly safe."

That seemed to appease Lily, but none of them noticed Harry listening in. A wide grin was on his face as he snuck up the stairs to the roof. "So they think it's not real huh?" he asked while he looked down at the small group of adults.

Lily was even smiling as she watched. "Harryyyyy, come out. Don't you want to fly with your daddy?" she called happily.

"Lookie, lookie!" a voice said making them all turn and look up at the roof. Lily and James went pale as they stared at their seven year old son straddling a broom with a big grin on his little face. "I can fly!" he cried… and jumped off the roof of their two story house. He had been grounded for a week after that stunt while James, Sirius and Remus abducted his Firebolt to play with and show off. It took him a month to finally get it back. Soon after he got the patent on the broom and had his elves help him start reproducing them.

Out of his attempt to make dragon puppets only three survived. Human puppets were simple to make, the dragon puppets had been a nightmare as he used the hidden limestone caverns under Updown court to work. Out of twenty dragon corpses, five had gone rotten over time even sealed in the scrolls, twelve had failed to be usable once he completed them and only three puppets had come out complete like he wanted. To make up for the lack of number he enlarged two of them to massive proportions while leaving the juvenile slightly larger than a malamute. They were:

Name: Antharas  
Species: Dragon Hybrid [Ukrainian Ironbelly/Romanian Longhorn]  
Size:  
- Height: 200 feet  
- Length: 175 yards  
- Weight: 65 tons

Description: Once thirty feet long, Antharas was magically enlarged gradually to make it more effective than normal puppets. The Romanian Longhorn in him makes the oddly shaped horns on either side of his head look somewhat like chin guards while the Ukrainian Ironbelly in him makes his skill a dull gray somewhat like stone. His eyes glow a fiery red and from the sole of his foot to the top of his foot is easily ten feet. His weight means that he cannot fly and his wings were removed to be replaced with a pair of scythe-like protrusions.  
Type: Assault/Battle  
Weapons:  
- Mouth mounted Doton seal for gathering large chunks of mineral and attacking with them as a breath weapon  
- Wing mounted Flechette launcher pods  
- Whip tail  
- Claws  
- Corrosive teeth and saliva

Name: Valakas  
Species: Dragon Hybrid [Chinese Fireball/Hungarian Horntail]  
Size:  
- Height: 100 feet  
- Length: 100 yards  
- Weight: 42 tons

Description: Once forty feet long Valakas was magically enlarged gradually to make it more effective than normal puppets. Its scales are bright crimson with a fringe of spikes along it's jowls that lead up to a pair of large horns from a hooked muzzle. Her spine has a ridge of fin-like spikes that are webbed down to her tail getting progressively smaller from the top of her head. Due to her weight a second set of wings, taken from Antharas, were installed to give her the power of flight from the four wings.  
Type: Transport/Bombardment  
Weapons:  
- Mouth mounted flame thrower fed by a series of magically enlarged seal scrolls holding napalm  
- Shoulder mounted Flechette launchers  
- Wing mounted needle launchers/ice tree seed launchers  
- Chakra claws  
- Whip Tail

Name: Flare  
Species: Dragon [Norwegian Ridgeback]  
Size:  
- Height: 3 feet  
- Length: 7 feet  
- Weight: 43 lbs

Description: Flare was a juvenile Norwegian Ridgeback. His size is roughly the size of an adult malamute with a golden green color to his scales. Instead of four legs like Valakas and Antharas, Flare has two legs and his comparatively larger wings made him a good flier with speed and maneuverability.  
Type: Messenger  
Weapons:  
- Mouth mounted flame thrower fed by a series of seal scrolls holding napalm  
- Wing mounted needle launchers  
- Hidden chest compartment that only opens on the puppet's command when making a delivery [Magically expanded on the inside]

"Hey mum! Dad! Look what followed me home! Can I keep him?" Harry asked with a dragon following him inside the house. Sirius, James and Remus were openly gaping at him while Lily looked close to having a stroke.

James sighed as he started rubbing his forehead. "Harry, you can't keep s live dragon. It's illegal and more than that it's dangerous. You can't tame a dragon." he insisted while everyone nodded.

Harry made a show of blinking at his father curiously. "Of course I can, see?" he said in his now typical monotone and turned to Flare. "Roll over." To the shock of everyone it actually tucked its wings and rolled over. "Sit up." Again it did as it was told looking quite happy to act like a scaly puppy. Harry almost grinned as he thought of the forty pounds of dragon dung he had put inside a storage seal just under Flare's tail. "Poop on Sirius."

"What?" the back haired man yelped and started running when he saw Flare happily waddling over to him. The little dragon followed him and Harry was happy in his knowledge that, like iguanas, Dragons took huge liquid-like dumps. All was silent in the kitchen as Sirius ran past the window several times with a happy little tail tip bobbing around behind him in chase. "YAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGG!" Sirius' voice screamed in horror making James, Lily and Remus all share wide grins. Harry's 'first prank' had been quite entertaining especially when the little dragon strut into the house with its head and tail held high proudly followed by a fuming, and shitty, Sirius. Lily hadn't let Sirius enter and made him hose himself off in the backyard with James filming as he asked questions about Sirius' reaction to Harry's first prank.

Sitting as she watched Harry play with the small dragon Lily frowned. "How did you do that, Harry?" she asked making Harry raise an eyebrow at her. "How did you manage to tame a living dragon?" she asked getting the attention of everyone.

A shrug from Harry answered them. "I didn't." he told them while opening the compartment on the small dragon's belly. "It's sort of like those stuffed animals dad has all over his walls in his study. Iymithra and I managed to get a hold of a dead dragon which had been cleaned out of organs. I always wanted a pet dragon but dad always said no so we rebuilt and animated it. Nippy even worked in some charms that let it work like a post owl." It was a half truth to be sure. He had, in fact, always dreamed of having a pet dragon he could play with and ride. The real reason he had decided to make the juvenile a messenger was that he couldn't get Hedwig back. He loved his owl she was his first friend and the single greatest influence in his life. Unfortunately she would be safer away from him and he couldn't bare the thought of seeing her die again. The memory was etched into his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to survive seeing it happen again.

Everyone was staring at him as he pet the little dragon which was happily squawking while he scratched its chin and closed its belly. "That's brilliant, sweetie!" the charms mistress crowed as she hugged her son. "Oh just wait till I show this to everyone. People will beg you to make more for them!"

"I'm not gonna." he said making Lily blink. "There's just too much potential for abuse. If someone were to buy one then fill its compartment up with explosives…" Everyone shuddered at the thought.

Looking up at a fluttering sound, everyone noticed a pair of owls flying down. One had two letters and the other had a single letter of powder blue parchment. James and Lily shared a look as they took the letters and turned to their son.

End Chapter 5

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Monzaemon – a famous Japanese puppet theater playwright

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 5 of book 4. That's right! Back in book 1 chapter 4 I said there would be a huge twist that would explain everything. This is IN FACT a "Harry is sent back in time to his younger body" fic! However, I hate how most just give occasional flashbacks, so I decided to write the entire story behind how and why he was sent back in time with 'powers' nobody has seen before rather than just starting up with them. Those of you might be wondering why Harry's trust only had five million at the start instead of seven like in the first chapters of book one. The answer is that I'm taking four years of interest off due to the fact that he's four years younger this time when he starts.


	7. Chapter 6 Revelations

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

IMPORTANT: I am now on Facebook! Look on my profile for the link and add me of search Facebook for shinji0483!

Chapter 6  
Revelations

Lily looked at her son hopefully. She and James had always hoped that Harry would go to Hogwarts like they had but he had always been adamant of going to Beauxbatons. Her eye twitched as she pushed down the desire to maim her husband and his perverted friends with a testicle rupturing hex and watch them suffer in pain for months as their balls slowly shriveled and fell off. "Harry, we know that you've always said you wanted to go to Beauxbatons but this is a life changing decision. If you want to go to Hogwarts that option is open to you and we'll be able to visit on the weekends. Should you choose to go to Beauxbatons we'll visit you when we can and you'll have to start taking lessons in French so you can…"

Without missing a beat Harry cut Lily off. "Je peux déjà parler français. J'ai pu pendant des années maintenant." he said with a perfect Parisian accent before going back to playing with Flare. "Besides, with my reputation as the 'Boy-Billionaire-Who-Lived' there's no way I'd get anything done in Hogwarts. I also speak Chinese and Japanese fluently thanks to Ssapdril's lessons." Ignoring the wide-eyed stares of his parents and uncles Harry started to throw a ball for Flare to fetch. He was like an owl and a guard dog all wrapped into one!

Though he didn't like it, James had to admit his son was right. Worse yet was that he was a cunning and ambitious little monster as shown by the billions he had made of his trust fund so he probably would have gone into Slytherin. Lily seemed to come to the same realization and sighed, handing Harry his acceptance letter from Beauxbatons. "Well, since it's what you really want I suppose we can't stop you. You'll be staying with an old friend of mine in France, Apolline Delacour." That got Harry's attention. He hadn't been aware that his mother knew Apolline. "If you'll excuse me though I need to go finish designing a spell and I have a deadline." Lily sighed as she stood up.

James looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow. "You're still working on that new glamour charm? I thought you finished that." he asked.

A sigh came from Lily as she shook her head. "No, there just doesn't seem to be enough hours in the day. I'm going to be cutting it really close to the deadline as it is and if Narcissa beats me then I could lose the Ministry contract to her." she said sadly. "If only I had more time. I wish I had a time turner."

"You can use mine if you like." Harry offered absently as he thought about his possible 'first meeting' with Fleur. He would have to organize things just right to keep things going without falling into the 'just friends' or 'little brother' category. As such he was making lots of plans to keep things going smoothly. It was clear he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

All eyes were on him as Lily spoke. "You have a time turner? Harry, where did you get a time turner from?" she questioned in concern.

Still not paying attention Harry answered. "The Queen gave it to me a few years ago. We have tea on Thursdays and she seems rather pleased with Nippy's lemon fritters." the boy explained while tossing the ball again distractedly.

Not a single eye was anything but bugged as they stared at Harry. James sounded shaken as he took up the conversation. "Harry, how did you meet the queen?" he asked making Harry snap out of his thoughts and give a questioning noise. "You said you had a time turner given to you by the Queen and that you took tea with her on Thursdays." he pointed out to his son who winced. He hadn't meant to let that piece of trivia slip. "How did you meet the Queen and start having tea with her?"

Wincing again slightly at the glare he was getting from his mother, the ninja sighed. "I might have gotten a… small playhouse near Windsor Castle to spend the day in." Harry admitted making the glare harden.

As she was not amused in the slightest, Lily looked at her son. "Define 'small,' Harry James Potter." she demanded causing Harry to cringe. Oh he knew that tone.

It was a gaping group of people who stared at the huge house in front of them. The front yard alone was large enough to bare their entire property back in Godric's Hollow for Merlin sakes! "This is a 'small' play house? What do you consider big then?" Sirius yelped.

Harry merely looked at the people staring at him from the corner of his eye before starting to walk inside. "Let's go inside shall we?" he asked.

"You have a larger place don't you?" Lily asked with a frown. "This is really just a playhouse to you isn't it?" Harry didn't even turn to look at them. "How big is your other place Harry?"

Several seconds passed before Harry spoke. "It's an island under Fidelus and legitimately could be considered a sovereign nation unto itself as it has never been claimed by another nation. The island is approximately one hundred thirty kilometers in diameter in all directions with my castle in the center. No, I will not take you at this time since your anniversary surprise has been ruined already today." he told them before walking up to his front door once Iymithra had unlocked it.

Grinning, James looked at Sirius. "Check it out! I'm the father of a king." gloated the Auror, prancing around with a stupid grin on his face. Sirius pouted angrily while looking around the massive pillared entry way. "What did you mean that our anniversary surprise was ruined today, Harry?"

Grunting slightly Harry shook his head. "I was planning on giving you one of the guest houses for your anniversary gift. The smaller one is reserved for guests but the larger one is yours. Go nuts. Remember to tell me if you plan on having anyone over. The wards can be a little… violent." he warned with a sigh before walking in the house. The others followed him looking at everything in awe. "There's a training room in the east wing if you feel like having any dueling practice with a conjoining gym. Locked doors are off limits, no physical fighting outside the training room and none of my books or items may leave the grounds are the only rules. Questions?"

Remus finally found his voice as he spoke. "Harry, where do you sleep?" asked the werewolf with a shell shocked voice.

"Up until now I slept at Godric's Hollow with mum and dad. This is pretty much a summer home if you want to be perfectly frank about it. The floo is already connected in each of the bedrooms and guest houses so that's no problem. The Quidditch pitch is out ba…" he didn't get to finish as his father darted past him out into the backyard squealing like a fangirl who just saw a bishounen naked. "…yeah, that wasn't creepy at all." muttered the assassin sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes Lily sighed. "Ignore your father, Harry. You know how he gets. Now, show me your bedroom, I want to see where my baby will be sleeping so I can check on him if I need to." she insisted causing Harry's eye to twitch.

"Ssapdril, please take my mum to see my bedroom. I'm fairly certain my father will do something stupid to the new Quidditch pitch before it gets finished." he grunted before walking out of the room after his father. Once in the backyard he walked around the large pond which had a huge fountain in it. He ignored the incredulous stares of Sirius and Remus who were following him after James.

Harry knew he could go faster as he had finally managed to get back to the level he had been at when he died. Since his body had taken longer to develop it had taken a great deal longer than it had before and it had been the April before that he managed to regain all the lost ground. Unfortunately, his parents were still disillusioned that Dumbledore was a kind old man. They weren't as fanatical as Molly Weasley but he had no doubt that if he displayed any odd powers or abilities they would tell the old man sooner or later. "This is so cool, Harry! Did you know I've always wanted my own Quidditch pitch since I was a kid?" James ranted giddily.

A migraine started to form behind Harry's obsidian eyes as he sighed. "Why do you think I'm having it built, dad? It's not finished yet but the wood elves I hired for the task assured me that it would be ready for your and mum's anniversary. That's why I didn't tell you about this place yet. The spa in the west wing will be finished by the dwarf masons at about the same time. I had hoped to keep this secret until it was completed." the young Sharingan user muttered before shaking his head. "Come on, dad. Mum wants a tour of the house."

"You go ahead. I'm just… going to look around on my own." he commented while drooling over the Quidditch pitch in an eerily similar way to how Harry had once found himself drooling at the sight of Fleur in a golden bikini. Sighing and figuring that it wouldn't really cause much trouble… along with the fact that it would be easier just to hypnotize them later, Harry opened his mouth and lashed out with his tongue like a whip pinning his father's arms to his sides while picking him up. "That the? Bloody hell, Harry! Let me down!" he yelled when he saw that it was Harry doing it. "How are you doing that to your tongue anyway?"

Opting not to answer Harry started walking back towards the house carrying his father several feet off the ground while Sirius and Remus just grinned. As they neared the house Lily came out with Ssapdril and noticed Harry carrying James with the use of nothing but his tongue. "Harry how… never mind how. WHY do you have the ability to lengthen your tongue like that? What possible use could it be?" Lily asked.

Eye twitching slightly, Harry looked at his mother. "You're asking your son why he has the ability to lengthen his tongue to a length of one hundred yards while being able to do pushups with it… think about that for a second." he drawled, completely uninhibited by the thick tongue sticking out of his mouth.

Time seemed to stop as Lily thought of that. Slowly her cheeks began to turn red while a little blood dripped from her nose. "My baby is so manly! I can't wait to tell cousin Nodoka all about this! She'll be so jealous since she married that Saotome idiot." she cried and started to prance around like a happy school. Suddenly she turned to look at James with a hard glare. "Why aren't you this manly?" the woman demanded of James who gaped at her incredulously as Sirius and Remus broke down into guffaws.

Both parents turned to look at Harry who shook his head. "Don't even think of asking me to teach you, I'm not getting involved in any of your freaky stuff. I have enough nightmares about when Sirius slipped you both gender switching potions in your drinks and mum dragging a crying dad into the bedroom saying 'come on bitch, tonight I'm the man' thank you." he decreed making James glare at Sirius who gulped nervously as James was dropped to the ground before the tongue vanished into Harry's mouth. "Saotome… she wouldn't be related to Saotome Ranma would she?" the boy asked remembering the boy he had met during the King of Fighters Tournament in his third year.

"That's her son." Lilly replied with a smile. "He's your second cousin. But how did you know about him? I don't think I've even mentioned him to you before." she admitted with a curious frown.

Shrugging Harry started walking towards the house. "I heard about him from on the martial arts circuit. I've been hoping to compete in the King of Fighter's Tournament in a few years or so." Harry explained with a dismissive wave. He didn't mention that he'd already won once already or that the trophy for winning was sitting in a display case in his portable library with the other awards he'd gotten. Lily's rant at hearing his words had been epic to say the least.

Since there had been proof of Voldemort's death this time around he'd been given the 'Order of Merlin – First class' at the age of two. His actual effort in killing the bastard this time around had made him feel much better about it and he displayed it proudly in his portable library along with his other awards. When his mother found out about all the awards and trophies he had been accumulating he had no doubt she would break down into sobs about "missing so much of her baby's life." He wasn't looking forward to that.

It had been a week since the introduction of his parents to Updown court. Their anniversary was that night and Harry had altered the wards to target physical aggression and ill intent such as theft, deception, or other such things. As he no longer wished to deal with anyone entering his wards without permission, Harry had focused more fire chakra into the wards as the Goblins created them. The result was that the wards would have the same effect as the Shishienjin in that they would ignite anyone who broke the rules, burning them to ash.

Many guests had arrived at his estate and were awed at the size of the house. Many purebloods, including the 'hippie-bottoms' as he liked to call them were shocked that his house dwarfed any of theirs. He had gotten Nauris to sneak into St. Mungo's and dose both with the antidote to their overdose in secret, not wanting them to start constantly trying to mail him. The Malfoy's, as Lily had seen fit to invite her rival so she could gloat, were noticeably agitated at the opulence of Harry's home. Dumbledore had arrived and had McGonagall as his date alongside Nicolas with his wife Perenelle. Both squib alchemist and witch alchemist had greeted Harry like a beloved grandson. Everyone had been shocked to hear Nicolas of all people refer to Harry as Sensei which many knew meant 'teacher'.

The Weasleys had been a bit overwhelmed by everything. Their usual squalor of a house was run-down and old since Dumbledore hadn't been able to get his hands on the Potter estates this time around. Ronald in particular seemed agitated when he met Harry and started asking what it was like to be rich and famous only to get ignored. Just as Harry finished greeting the Greengrass family he saw them.

Apolline Delacour, she hadn't changed a bit since Harry had last seen her, still lovely and graceful as ever. Her husband Antoine was just as dignified as well, everything down to the carefully coifed hair. Gabrielle… was still barnacle girl apparently making his eye twitch as he actually understood her rant this time around. Apparently she thought she was there to visit him for an arranged marriage agreement… she also wanted a pony. He would admit she was a cute girl but he knew who his soul mate was already.

Speaking of his soul mate a glimmer caught his eye, it was Fleur. She looked absolutely beautiful in her royal blue strapless gown. It hugged her developing fourteen year old curves perfectly as she offered her hand to Harry daintily. "Eet eez very nice to meet you, Monsieur Potter. Your parents 'ave done very well to provide you weez zees 'ome." she complemented with some difficulty and an obviously fake smile.

Easily switching to French with a Parisian accent, Harry raised an eyebrow. "This is my home, Miss Delacour. Or rather, my summer home. My parents were unaware of it until last week." he told her with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you for the complement of my estate however." Fleur managed to blush a dark red as the Delacours entered and Harry greeted Amelia Bones and her niece Susan.

A dance floor had been set up on the back lawn which the first time around he had used for a heliport for his Osprey. A genjutsu was set up on the area over the backyard to make it look like the sky above was filled with the northern lights glimmering and lighting the entire yard brightly. His 'servers' were actually four dozen of his puppets under henge to look like normal humans. It was beneficial as they wouldn't get tired, didn't need to take breaks and could double as security.

Finally, the last of the guests arrived and Harry activated the anti-portkey and anti-apparition wards over the property. Until the party was over they would remain up. Smiling at the older woman Harry kissed the hand of the queen as the she took his arm. He escorted her to the head table along with the rest of the royal family who had reserved seats along with his parents and the other guests of honor. Indeed Nicolas Flamel and his wife along with all those he had helped get onto the Konoha council before were there even the Dementors which scared the hell out of some people despite them suppressing their auras of cold.

Once he had managed to get the guests all situated he motioned to the live band, the Hex Girls, who started playing some muggle music that seemed to please even Lucius Malfoy as he obviously had no idea that they weren't witches. Likewise they had no idea they were playing for magical people. It was terribly funny that muggles could pretend to be magical easier than magical people could pretend to be muggles, the irony almost made his emotionless face crack.

Antoine walked up and lightly tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Monsieur Potter. May I ask a favor of you?" he wondered and Harry nodded. "My daughter Fleur is without a date as her latest boyfriend broke up with her a few days ago. Would it be possible for you to be her date this evening?"

"If that's what she would like then by all means." Harry answered easily in his monotone causing Antoine to nod shortly. In fact, Harry knew about Philippe breaking up with Fleur only days before her birthday. When they had gone on their first date they had talked about the boy who had cheated on her over the summer before his first year because she wouldn't sleep with him. He had been a thirteen year old at the time, a year younger than herself. Less than a half an hour later they shared their first kiss at the stroke of the New Year. Two years later, Fleur had confided that the moment she kissed him she knew he was the man she was going to marry and that she had fallen for him then.

Soon Fleur had sat down beside him and ordered dinner from one of his puppets which wrote down the order and went to get it from the house-elves. "Zank you for doeeng zees for me, Monsieur Potter. I deed not weesh to be alone today." She said sadly.

"I'm aware." Harry said and handed her a small wrapped gift. "Happy birthday, Miss Delacour. I hope this can brighten the day up." Harry said and went back to his food to wait for her reaction. He knew a great many things about Fleur. She had been one of the only three people he really allowed himself to relax around other than his elves. As such, the knowledge that she had dreamed of owning a designer wand from Savina Ferrari ever since she was six years old was simple for him to remember. Unfortunately, Savina had always been rather high priced and while the Delacour family was wealthy, they didn't have enough money to spend that much just for a wand.

Opening the box Fleur gasped at the long powder blue colored wand. It was inlaid with pure gold details that covered the handle. At the end of the handle was a large black fire opal as a focus stone encased in a setting of Mithril. A bright shine came from it as it sat in a polished chestnut cased with velvet lining. Inside was a small card that said:

∷ To: Fleur Delacour,

May every day shine like your smile.

Signed,  
Harry James Potter

Length: eleven inches three centimeters  
Width: four point three-five millimeters  
Wood: Ash with gold inlay – Means: protection, prosperity, health, sea, healing, nature, solar magic, psychic dreams, strength and focus, meditation  
Core: Phoenix Feather bound in Veela hair – Means: eternal beauty  
Focus Stone: Black Fire Opal – Means: Fiery passion and desire  
Good for: dueling, divination, love magic, healing magic and nature magic  
Wand Meaning: Wishing to heal a broken heart forever  
Maker: Savina Ferrari ∷

Tears began to fall down Fleur's cheeks as she looked at the beautiful wand with her mother and several other women looking over her shoulder. Several women looked close to tears while other women just had small smiles or shocked stares looking at the case in awe. Slowly, Fleur put down the case on the table in front of her. She turned and looked at the calmly eating Harry who swallowed the bite of food in his mouth before wiping his lips carefully. As soon as he set the napkin down on the table she lunged, glomping the smaller boy out of his chair and knocking him to the ground as she hugged him and cried into his shoulder softly.

Silently vowing to make Philippe pay, Harry hugged Fleur back and ran his fingers through her long silvery hair. "Shh… it's okay. It's okay." he whispered as he rubbed her back gently, letting her cry herself out. When her sobs had settled down to sniffles Harry rubbed the back of her neck the way he had to help her relax whenever they took a bath together and felt her whole body almost slump against him. "You feel better now?" asked the young boy and Fleur nodded slightly. "No more tears?" he prompted and she shook her head in the negative this time. "Want me to beat him up when we get to school?" Fleur giggled this time and nodded lightly as Harry helped her up and over to the house so she could fix her make-up.

He noticed Apolline putting the wand and case in her purse with a soft smile to Harry as she did so. With the knowledge that the gift wouldn't suddenly vanish, Harry led the beautiful quarter-veela into the house proper and to the washroom where he stood guard for her. Several minutes later she came out looking much happier than she had looked when she first came. "I must know, Monsieur Potter. 'ow deed you know what I weeshed for my birzday?" she queried and got a mysterious smirk from him.

"I can't give away all my secrets now can I?" he asked. Even with his smirk, his monotone was firmly in place. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time." the ninja suggested and held his arm out easily.

Giggling slightly, Fleur took the smaller boy's arm and let him lead her towards the back door. "Eef only you were a beet older, Monsieur Potter." she sighed and Harry shrugged.

Taking a few more steps he guided her down the landing carefully making sure she didn't lose her stance in those pumps of hers. "I can make myself older if I want. I also can keep myself from aging if I choose. The only reason I didn't is that nobody but you, me and my elves know I can… that and the jokes we'd suffer about you 'making a man out of me' that we'd probably get hounded with from my moron uncles and father." he explained calmly causing the girl to look at him skeptically.

A puff of smoke later and Fleur was looking up, not down at the handsome young man before her. He had to be seventeen or eighteen and had the most beautiful face she had ever seen on a boy. "Is… is the change real?" she asked and Harry nodded before lifting her hand up as if offering to let her touch his face. For a few moments she hesitated, but eventually she found herself reaching up and cupping his cheek. Marveling at the feel of his silky smooth skin and how warm it was she blushed before bringing her hand down. "Can you teach me to do zat?"

Nodding Harry looked at her. "If you like, yes. I better turn back before anyone notices that I'm different." the boy decided and moved to turn back when Fleur stopped him with a hand on his arm. Harry looked at her emotionlessly in askance. Fleur just shook her head and took his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder lightly. "You sure you want me to stay like this, Miss Delacour? The bad jokes we'll get will probably be rather annoying." All he got was a tired nod as she leaned into his shoulder with a small smile on her lips.

People gaped and whispered about Harry taking some sort of aging potion to make escorting Fleur less awkward. Almost everyone thought it was sweet and kind of Harry to go to such lengths to help the sad girl. Unfortunately, the Marauders were not amongst them and they felt they needed to wreck this tooth rotting scene. "Bloody hell! The girl made a man out of Harry!" Sirius said causing every woman in the place to glare at him for killing the whole romantic moment.

James himself went into a rant about how it wasn't fair that he'd never gotten a veela but his son did before he even turned eleven. Lily smacked her husband and scowled with red faced embarrassment. Fleur however seemed to relish the attention and cuddled close to Harry. Eventually the marauders were hit with silencing hexes to shut them up when they started to rant about Fleur only wanting Harry because he could lick her from across a football field. Nobody knew that's what they said since Harry was willing to bet he was the only one capable of reading lips there but he could have been wrong. "Dad, Snuffles, Mooney… you three do realize that I will have to defend Miss Delacour's honor now. Do you not?" Harry asked in the deep, smooth voice of Itachi causing every woman in the yard as well as several men to shiver.

Dinner went on with little to no interruption. The only snag was when Lucius asked what house Harry thought he would be in when he got to Hogwarts. Harry's decree that he wouldn't be going and that he had been accepted to Beauxbatons instead had made the man blink in shock while Dumbledore and McGonagall had nearly choked on their food in mid bite. "Harry, why will you not be going to Hogwarts? Surely you want the best education you can get." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. That is why I will be attending Beauxbatons." Harry said calmly while taking a sip of his non-alcoholic wine before pouring a glass for Fleur who looked interested in the drink. "At Hogwarts I would find nothing but irritating fangirls, idiots with no talent or brain cells hoping to manipulate or bully me and more than likely a great deal of irritations that would be pointless and repetitive. Regardless of 'being the best school of magic', which has yet to actually been proven due to Hogwarts not winning a single inter-school competition in two hundred years, I wouldn't be able to get anything done, making my education suffer."

Dumbledore had frowned at that and looked at Harry silently. McGonagall apparently didn't see a reason to remain quiet and spoke to Harry with thinned lips. "Why on earth would you think you couldn't get a good education at Hogwarts? Surely you don't think things in the wizarding world could be that bad." she pressed sternly.

For a moment Harry seemed to consider his words before he spoke. "Well… I suppose I could quote Machiavelli and say that 'The first method for estimating the intelligence of a ruler is to look at the men he has around him' but it might make my reasoning sound disingenuous." Harry explained noticing that he lost quite a few people he sighed and shook his head. "I know people who are completely human but can willfully take on the forms of werewolves, vampire or even giants and turn back just as easily. Point of fact, I know people from each of said races along with several demons, phoenix and apparitions as well. Sadly the only thing I've found that everyone, including other magical ministries, agree on. The British wizarding world is a complete laughing stock. Two Dark Lords in half that many centuries and the Ministry does not have a single record of doing anything about it on their own other than 'investigating after the fact'. People see us as inbred, stupid, arrogant and foolish. Unfortunately, after seeing all the evidence pointing it out I could not say that it was untrue under veritaserum." he sighed sadly. "With this fact in mind I found that this is the reason British OWLs and NEWTs were not accepted by any outside nation since the curriculum has been cut down over the last hundred years as the Ministry restricts more and more magic while the rest of the world advances in them making us the weaker of the nations while they laugh at us. Thus I do not intend to fall into the same stereotype since I plan for my company to expand internationally."

People, including his parents, were gaping at him openly. The queen herself looked quite interested and those who were from outside the country were merely smirking into their drinks. "That can't be right, Mr. Potter. Besides, what possible effect could that have on your business?" Narcissa Malfoy asked from beside her husband on the other side of Harry from his mother.

"How seriously they will take my company with me running it for one." Harry told her without even changing his tone. "Ssapdril, please bring me a few copies of my thesis on inter-government relations." requested the boy surprising everyone at the head table as the thick books of parchment appeared before them. "In the last six hundred years not one Dark Lord had arisen outside of Brittan as the 'unforgivables' are not illegal to use in open self-defense. Necromancy is completely unrestricted as well along with Legilimency, Occlumency and numerous other practices using magic. This makes Dark Lords and their followers easy for the common people to wipe out before the government even bothers to get involved. In fact, the only reason Voldemort and his followers weren't annihilated in other European magical countries was that they would go in, attack some small community in large numbers and escape back to Brittan where the Ministry wouldn't let any outside nations investigate. Even then, those missions had a two in three mortality rate for the 'Death Eaters'. In my thesis you will find all the records I collected, the information I've gathered and detailed lists of all the Death Eaters killed by 'stupid mud-bloods' during those attacks. If a legitimate military force, muggle or otherwise, came into the fray, Voldemort and his minions would have been wiped out in minutes without even being allowed to fire off a curse then those captured would have been executed after being tortured for information on their allies."

Lucius smirked with a confident look in his eyes. "Oh really, Mr. Potter? How do you believe that is possible? There were many great duelists were in the Dark Lord's employ when he rose to power. How do you propose they would be beaten? It's also very brave of you to use his name, very Gryffindor of you." he drawled with a silky tone.

Not concerned in the slightest Harry shrugged. "A duelist is an average person trained to fight one or two opponents at a time successfully. It's easy to kill a person like that by simply sneaking up behind them and sending a lethal curse at the back of their heads or just destroying them in general with wide area destruction. In addition, magical races need no wands and outnumber wizards forty to one. If they banded together they would be able to wipe out all of his forces without the slightest help from the wizarding government since Dementors are indestructible and various other races have powerful combat skills." the ninja pointed out. "As for saying the name of Dork Lard Gigglesnort, I'm not afraid of someone I can easily kill with one curse at the age of one. Anyone that stupid obviously deserves to die. Being killed by an infant, that's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard of. That's like losing a duel by blasting your own buttock off."

At that Lucius had gone red with fury as the only Death Eater at the table. His son, Draco, had a similar fury as they both glared at Harry. Narcissa didn't show anything on her face but her eyes held quite a bit of mirth. Two years together had allowed Harry an insight into her facial expressions. Lucius went for his wand angrily. "Why you…"

"I wouldn't do that Mr. Malfoy. My wards are designed to kill anyone who makes a move against me or any of my guests physically or magically. I imagine being burned alive from the inside out would be rather painful… and yes, they are tested." Harry warned still keeping his monotone, not even caring about the wand three inches from his face and having not bothered to even open his eyes. He took a sip of his drink before snapping his fingers. At this, Flare jumped out from the curtain behind the main table making sure to keep low so that none of the guests at the other tables could see him, he pounced on Lucius. Pinned to the ground as he was with a dragon holding him to the floor and hissing at him Lucius Malfoy whimpered. "As you can see Mr. Malfoy, if my wards hadn't gotten you, one of my dragons or security guards would have not to mention my own abilities in combat. You may also notice that Flare here has been 'tamed', something the Ministry claims is impossible. Many have called you a great duelist Mr. Malfoy, however you have been easily subdued and put at my mercy by being out numbered and out powered without me even having to do more than order it. If I so ordered it I could have the heads of every Death Eater living, dead or otherwise exonerated or not here in minutes to go with the stuffed head of Voldemort himself on the wall of my study like you would do with a house elf's head. So Mr. Malfoy… would you care to revise your opinion?"

Forcing a smirk Lucius looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "It's illegal to keep a dragon Potter. You are in so much trouble when I tell the Minister about this!" he hissed angrily.

Raising an eyebrow, Harry looked at the downed man. "First of all, you're assuming that I would let you survive if you were capable of following through with that threat and since you drew your wand on me first that would make it self-defense and all charges would be dropped while the dragon would be carted off to a preserve." Harry said making Lucius pale considerably. "Secondly, it is illegal to keep a 'live' dragon. I can assure you that Flare is quite dead and there is no law against owning dead dragons because if there were a number of potions including beautifying potions would become illegal. Having your house-elf animate a stuffed dragon is also not illegal. Thus you have no basis for your threat to work with." Harry explained. "Is there anything I've missed Mr. Malfoy?"

Gritting his teeth angrily as he dropped his wand Lucius forced out his next words. "No. Mr. Potter. I believe everything is in order." hissed the helpless wizard before Flare let him up. The tiny dragon squawked quietly as Harry let Gabrielle pet him before waddling off to the Quidditch pitch with his job for the evening completed. Lucius sheathed his wand in his pimp cane and stormed off with his son following like a puppy.

Narcissa stood up to follow her husband when she felt a pinch to her backside causing her to turn in surprise. She saw the slight smirk on Harry's lips and though her face still looked like she had something smelly on her upper lip, her eyes glittered merrily. Many men noticed her walk off with quite a bit of extra sway in her hips. Fleur looked like she was about to die from holding in her laughter.

Dinner continued on as things went until Harry had an idea and walked up to the band calmly. He shared a few words with them and they agreed to play a specific song with Iymithra, Ssapdril, Nauris and Nippy playing string instruments. Walking up to Fleur, Harry held out his hand. "Care to dance Miss Delacour?"

Fleur blushed and nodded taking his hand while many couples seemed to vacate the floor to watch them. On their first date, Harry had copied a dance called the Tango Argentina which Fleur had once said she loved the most out of any of the dances she knew. They had danced it once alone in his estate to practice for parties but never got to show it off. She had known it since she was nine so Harry wasn't worried and his copying of several of the best dancers in Konoha performing it had gotten rid of his embarrassment. The music began and Harry started to lead taking a deep step forward to which her right leg moved back in perfect time.

She spun in reverse then forwards again in a full circle this time before stopping in his arms again as they turned so she was where he had started and vice verse. His right leg moved back and to his left while hers went forward to her left and they stepped again having turned in time to the song again. He spun her in a single circle before letting go of her hand and spinning on his heel stopping back in place holding her.

Rapt attention was shown to them as they elegantly twirled together across the floor stopping in place as she let go of his hands and took a step back while he stepped forward catching her left hand as she leaned back slightly with one hand forward and the other back and out. He leaned in as if to kiss her but merely drew her back into position. Their leg patterns became fluid, never stopping as they wove gracefully between each other in perfect unison and never once touching each others legs managing to somehow make it look impossibly intimate.

They slowly turned and she jumped up supported on nothing but his arms as she pulled her legs under her only to come down in perfect dipping stance while Harry held her in his arms before drawing her back up. Yet again their leg movements as they gracefully twirled around the floor became intricate adding new and more complex moves that made many in the yard who thought themselves professional dancers jealous. They stopped with Fleur lunging back, one of her legs was nearly flat against the floor while the other foot was still holding her up with her knee bent. Her left hand was on her hip while her right was held by Harry's left and his left foot was near her right hip.

Harry drew her up smoothly and she spun in counterclockwise while bringing up her left knee, stopping it on his left hip with her leg bent. He lunged backwards supporting her knee on his while she arched her back and neck. She kept her right leg strait with only her toes touching the floor as he drew her in with his right hand on her hip and his left pulling her right hand back till their faces were inches apart. Fleur brought up her right leg in a slow kick with him still supporting her in mid air then bringing it down to cross the other in a sitting position just before he pulled her forward and spun them both counterclockwise into a standing position.

Both his hands rested on her back just above her buttocks as she leaned back gracefully almost folding in half. Harry stood straight, almost admiring her body as he ran his hand from her back over her hip and down her flat stomach while she held out her arm dramatically before she slowly pulled herself up and they both lifted their hands and brought them down as if they were stroking each others hair like lovers. If possible their leg movements became even more complex and graceful making everyone in the room look jealously at their grace and intimacy just from a mere dance.

New moves most had never seen before and even less felt they could pull off were added as the music and their movements took on a life of their own. They let go of each other and spun back to back before stopping in perfect stance before he dipped her and they turned it into a graceful lunge in one movement with his right hand around her upper back to support her as his left held her right over both their heads. She lunged forward with her right leg bent and extended between his legs and her left straight and back. His right leg was strait and out as well with his hips cocked to the left and their faces so close that their noses were almost touching just as the music ended.

The entire room erupted into a standing ovation for the two as they took their bows before heading to their seats together. Fleur began fanning her face slightly as she leaned against Harry with an almost giddy smile. Everyone seemed to want to dance with the two after that and each danced with a few other people though more often than not they danced together. As the night wore on Fleur couldn't help but think that the wand's message was starting to come true.

End Chapter 6

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Je peux déjà parler français. J'ai pu pendant des années maintenant. - I can already speak French. I've been able to for years now.

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 6 of book 4. Well, there we go. No, Harry hasn't gotten Fleur back entirely yet. You'll have to keep reading to see how and when he does. To clarify the measurements of Fleur's wand, it is about as thick as a number two pencil making it slim and refined looking with the details.


	8. Chapter 7 Back to Basics

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 7  
Back to Basics

Cornelius Fudge was an idiot and many people with any brains knew this. Unfortunately, he was an idiot in charge of the magical world and enjoyed throwing his weight around. This was why Harry wasn't surprised to see him show up with Albus Dumbledore, Snape, Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, several Aurors and Amelia Bones the day after his parent's anniversary. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I'm Cornelius Fudge. I was hoping to speak to you about your son's education." the pudgy little man said.

It was a Thursday so he was having tea with the queen and the Flamels while relaxing in the large gazebo. That had been when Nippy called him to the front gate with the news that Fudge was there. "Ah Minister Fudge, your trip was pleasant I hope." Harry asked while opening the gate with the press of a button. "Please come in, the queen is most anxious to meet with you."

When the queen was mentioned Fudge had gone stark pale. He knew she outranked him and the thought that a muggle outranked a wizard grated on his nerves. That was why he always sent a peon to the meetings he was supposed to have with her. It didn't seem to be an option this time and the portly man drew himself up while fiddling with his green bowler had nervously. The queen herself was quite amused with the fact that Nicolas muttered a few swear words before handing over a galleon to Harry who almost cracked a smirk.

All around the yard were men in red cloaks with Japanese straw hats on top of their heads as they watched the group of three politicians, one headmaster and six Aurors who were watching them warily. "Wh-who are the men in red cloaks, Mr. Potter?" Cornelius asked James worriedly. He didn't look nearly as confident as he had when he walked in.

James shrugged as he finished one of his wife's cookies. "I wouldn't know. They're Harry's men not mine." he answered motioning to his son who was sipping his tea calmly.

Noticing the interested looks of everyone at the table Harry raised an eyebrow. "They're my personal guard. You don't need to worry. They won't kill anyone who doesn't make a move against me or my guests. With her majesty here they are a necessary precaution as security." he said before taking one of the cookies. "Now, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Minister Fudge?"

Fudge frowned as he sat across from Harry, taking a chocolate truffle from the table while he thought. "How many men do you have young man?" the minister asked with a frown.

"All together or just those completely loyal to me rather than my subordinates?" he asked causing the minister to motion to the former. "I have many more than you do. That is all you need to know." Harry answered before sipping his tea with an irritated looking minister staring at him.

Clearing his throat Fudge turned to James and Lily. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I would like to request that you reenroll your son in Hogwarts. Someone of his stature is quite influential and we can't very well allow some foreigner to attempt to manipulate him. He's an icon of our people and should we lose him what would the public think?" he pleaded. "I really must urge you to place your son in Hogwarts."

Lily looked to the fat little man with a frown. "We will not force our son to do something he doesn't want to do, Minister. Besides what with our son's intelligence I'm more inclined to think he would be the one manipulating everyone else." she sighed. "If Harry wishes to attend Beauxbatons it is his choice. We're disappointed but we can't force him."

Angered at being refused, Fudge looked at the two parents imperiously. "I could make things very hard for you both." he hissed coldly trying to pressure them into obeying.

"No you can't, Cornelius. Leave them alone." the queen ordered firmly making Fudge round on her with a glare.

He fumed at being told what to do by a muggle of all creatures as he spoke. "Stay out of this you stupid muggle! You don't know what's going on here or what…" the minister didn't get to finish as he felt a sense of a great predator watching him. Everyone turned to Harry who was sipping his tea calmly with his eyes closed. Even though nothing showed on the surface enough bloodlust and killing intent was rolling off him to make them all stop cold before it stopped.

The queen did not look amused as she watched Fudge soil himself. "You did not read the contract you had to sign as minister did you Fudge?" she asked getting the fat little man's attention. "You, and everyone in the Ministry of Magic had to sign a magical contract when you began working there stating explicitly that my word was law. If at any time, any of you were to make a move against me or disobey my orders your magic would be stripped from you immediately. I have ignored your attempts at making the wizarding world declare independence from me as all you will do is rob yourself of your own magic if you actually try anything that could work." said the woman with a cold tone.

"You are also not considering the fact that my forces could destroy the entire wizarding world in days." Harry said while sipping his drink. "Besides that, I also have the proof of you being on the take and several other crimes committed by you, your senior staff, and Dumbledore which I can personally guarantee are enough to get every one of you the Dementor's kiss if I inform the ICW. It's all about give and take, Minister. If you 'give' us a wide berth and stay out of our way, we won't 'take' everything you hold dear."

Sputtering as he looked at Harry Fudge turned an angry purple. "This is blackmail, Potter!" he yelled angrily.

"Something you know all too well from how you got your office." Harry countered making Fudge go a sickly green. "There's an old saying; 'the public will forgive a politician many things, fixing an election isn't one of them'. I wonder how the public would feel if they found out you not only stuffed the ballot box but threatened to have your opponent's daughter placed under arrest and thrown, in Azkaban without a trial for quote 'the guards to get their jollies with'." he pointed out easily making Fudge begin sweating. "Now, I expect you to release the Lestranges as you know perfectly well they didn't 'torture the Longbottoms'. You just don't want to admit it so you'll look better. I also expect that the unlawful restrictions on 'dark creatures' will be removed and revised so that they are safe for the public but not oppressive to said beings. Any questions?"

Snape snorted. "Arrogant as your father Potter. Do you see what I had to put up with in school now Lily?" he asked and was ignored by said woman.

A smirk crossed Harry's lips as he sat. "Interesting theory, Snape." Harry said making the man's eyes snap to him and a Legilimency probe touch his shields. "Don't bother. My Occlumency is a great deal more advanced than yours." stated the assassin. "I wonder how long you would survive if that tattoo on your arm became common knowledge or perhaps that you were the one who leaked the prophecy to Voldemort putting my mum and dad in danger just because she chose him over you? Voldemort was quite vocal about getting it from the department of mysteries before I killed him and his friends."

Everyone was gaping at Harry while James and Lily were glaring at a wincing Snape. "How could you remember something like that Harry?" Dumbledore asked. "You were barely one when it happened." he pointed out.

"I'm a polyglot." Harry lied easily. "I can understand numerous languages, though it takes me a while to be able to speak them. Since I was able to understand it, my conscious memory was able to remember it. I also remember my father mentioning something about books and me being too young to learn words and saying 'Budy haow' just to get him in trouble soon after my birth." he told them making everyone gape at him.

Eye twitching, James looked at his son. "You did that on purpose?" he growled angrily at his boy. "You mean that all those times you were spouting out swear words and saying perverted things as a child was so Lily would blame Me, Sirius and Remus then hex us for your amusement? Jumping off the roof with your homemade broom was probably the same, huh?"

"I may have heard the words 'it probably doesn't even work, let's him pretend,' yes." Harry affirmed while taking a sip of his tea as James glared at him. Lily was covering her mouth to try and stifle her giggles while the Aurors were biting their lips to stay silent. "Proud that your son could out prank you from day one dad?"

Struggling not to pounce on Harry and give him a wedgie James remembered many of the particularly painful hexes Lily had used on him. "Not really, no. You realize this means that I'll have to answer with an escalation of this prank war, do you not?" he asked with an evil smile.

Not even bothering to look at his father, Harry nodded. "Looking forward to it." said the young man calmly while putting his tea down. "Now back to the matter at hand. Minister, do you have any questions?"

Though he obviously wanted to say something to the effect of 'how would you like to go bugger yourself', Fudge shook his head and stood up to leave when James handed him some papers. "What is this James?" Dumbledore asked with a worried frown.

James tore his glare away from Harry as he sighed. "It's my resignation from the Aurors, Professor. The war is over and I've put off my dreams of a Quidditch career for too long as it is." he confided with a big smile. "I got an offer from the English national team this year to play as chaser and team captain."

He probably would have said more if a loud yelp hadn't come from Snape. They all turned to see Harry holding the man's wrist. Snape was holding a vial of dark red potion held over Lily's tea cup but had yet to put any in as Harry had caught his wrist. "You have a love potion for my mother, how sweet." Harry said in his monotone as he squeezed Snape's forearm with a chakra enhanced grip making the larger man scream in pain. A loud crunch echoed as his forearm was suddenly bent and hung at an unnatural angle limply. With a kick to the chin, Harry sent the man easily thirty feet into the air before he vanished and appeared above him in mid-air. He spun and brought his foot down on Snape's chest sending him flying straight at the ground. Snape hit the ground with the back of his head first knocking him out and splitting his scalp as Harry flipped in the air and landed without a sound. "Dumbledore, I would like you to take your party and leave. None of you are welcome on my property any longer." Dumbledore winced and didn't argue as Lily, James, Nicolas and the queen were glaring openly at him. He left feeling that he had made a grave miscalculation in allowing Snape to accompany him.

Sighing, Harry walked through Diagon Alley with his parents. As much as he knew it was a bad idea Harry had still gotten Hedwig back. In fact he had not only gotten her back but gotten enough things to pamper her with that James and Lily looked significantly disturbed over it. He had even commissioned some house-elves to build a large aviary for Hedwig with cooling charms to make it nice and cold for her even during summer.

As it was his birthday they didn't say anything and the owl seemed almost like a giddy schoolgirl so it wasn't really a big deal. Potions items weren't a problem as his mother had her own apothecary chain. Harry's tips about several larger apothecaries along with one in Romania that had access to dragons were quickly jumped on and procured. Ever since, 'bottled flavors' had been a European craze that was quickly on the rise. The flavors it came in were getting to the point where she had hired several other potions masters to keep up with the orders and let her devise new ones. The 'soldier pills' and 'blood pills' were also in many places and expanding rapidly. Nauris never shared any of her knowledge on 'ice tree seeds' but still made them for Harry once he had shown her the notes her older self had made on them for Harry to study.

Firebolts had set the new standard for brooms quite a bit early and the Nimbus Company began to go belly-up from all the revenue they put into their Nimbus 2000. Naturally, Harry had bought out the company and merged it with the Firebolt Company. They were already designing a new broom called the 'Nightshade' which was supposed to put even the Firebolt to shame. James had taken over that company besides his new Quidditch career which made the English team almost deliriously happy. If there was a prodigy of Quidditch, it was James.

Ssapdril had retaken her place as vice-CEO of Uchiha Enterprises, taking care of all the paper work with her shadow clones. Her abilities as a seal mistress had been returned in the five years of training they had all put in. This fact was proven at the ANBU and ANBU captain tattoos she had been able to make. In reality, ANBU tattoos were seals that would turn the last bit of chakra an ANBU had as they died into an explosion capable of destroying their body to hide their secrets. The ANBU captain tattoo was an amplifier seal which was the same stylized flame as the normal ANBU tattoo but in red. They were on the left and right upper arms respectively.

Iymithra trained daily with Harry in the training room and he had not only gained his former power but gained ground in his training. He honestly felt he was bordering on the bottom level of Itachi's power and estimated his abilities to surpass them by the end of the year where he would visit Konoha for the first time. Iymithra had managed to reach low Jōunin level since she was still five years behind him and didn't have the Sharingan to aid in her lessons. Harry had also gotten them all their armors and weapons from before once they came into stock.

As things were, they were currently in Gringotts to get some more pocket money. The Potter vaults were huge in and of themselves, easily matching the size of his backyard back at Updown court. James got a small purse of galleons while Harry got a special coin purse and wallet connected to his vaults for galleons and muggle money respectively along with a credit card. Lily settled for a magical check book so she could just write out how much she needed to spend. They stopped off so James could 'pick something up' for Dumbledore, which was the Philosopher Stone like Hagrid had done in Harry's first time around. A quick switch and Harry had acquired another philosopher stone leaving a transfigured explosive note in its place.

At Flourish and Blotts, Harry had done as he did before and systematically bought out every scroll and book on chakra that was being sold in the muggle or magical world. The simple reason for this despite having his own was that he felt it would be best if such information never got out to Wizards in general. The chaos would have been astronomical. He had to special order his Beauxbatons books as well since they weren't carried by Flourish and Blotts very often though.

What annoyed Harry was that his father tended to focus entirely on Quidditch and he practically hounded Harry to be a seeker during off hours. James had seen fit to try and teach Harry the game himself resulting in a bludger to his face, a Quaffle knocking the wind out of him and Harry standing idly and snatching the snitch as it passed by on its own. All of this was done with Harry looking more bored than anything else.

Keeper practice had been sad since James spent two days fuming that he, Sirius and Remus together couldn't put a single goal through against Harry. He had been so pissed off that he talked Lily into breaking into the main house in the middle of the night to have angry sex on Harry's dining room table. Unfortunately, they lost track of time and…

Harry walked into the dining room with Iymithra who was in her tight red silk happi coat. Neither batted an eye as they simply walked in and past the frozen pair to sit on the far side of the table where their food appeared. "Don't mind us, please continue as if we aren't here." he said making both his parent stare at him wide-eyed.

Lily had never looked so embarrassed in her life, not even when Harry's preschool teacher asked if he had turrets syndrome. They had quickly gotten dressed and sat blushing at the table while sharing breakfast with their son. "Harry, I know what you saw might be a little strange. But what you saw can be a beautiful thing, you see…" Lily started making Harry's eye twitch.

"I got 'the talk' in Sex Ed class, mum. I also had to learn the more detailed aspects while learning to control my kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit." he assured much more calmly than he felt.

Both his parents looked at him oddly. "What's a kaker genki? I've never heard of anything like that." Lily said with a frown. James just nodded in agreement as he had never heard of anything like that either.

After taking a bite of his French toast, Harry wiped his mouth before speaking. "It's kekkei genkai for reference. As you may know there are magical abilities called 'talents' which are special magical abilities that reside in one's own family. However, some muggle clans have non-magical powers and use a far more potent form of energy than magic to achieve far more powerful and versatile results than magic can produce. These non-magical powers exist only within one specific clan and are inherited through a hereditary line." he explained before sipping his milk. "I won't explain any more at this time, nor will I tell you the abilities and skills of my bloodline until you can protect the information. If you learn and master Occlumency then I will. I don't trust Dumbledore or Snape after what they've pulled so far."

As much as they had wanted to defend Dumbledore both had to agree. The fact that the old man hadn't even reprimanded Snape for trying to use an illegal potion on Lily had been irritating so they had taken Snape to court. Dumbledore had even tried to defend him saying it was 'a moment of love induced foolishness'. That hadn't gone over well and the Daily Prophet had happily announced that Snape's potions mastery certification had been taken from him along with being removed from the Potions and Alchemy Guild. The old man had refused to fire him though.

Several other pieces of 'anonymous' evidence came in and an investigation found that not only was Snape a Death Eater but he actively ignored rape, drugs, assault and use of dark arts including unforgivables in Slytherin. Defending him had taken almost all of Dumbledore's political clout to keep Snape out of Azkaban. That hadn't saved several Slytherins from being expelled and thrown in Azkaban. Currently, Dumbledore was fighting to keep his seat on the Wizengamot and ICW but was losing ground severely under the documents and evidence against him and Snape.

The result was that several dozen families like the Greengrass, Davis and Zabini families had removed their children from the Hogwarts roster and enrolled them in other schools to keep them safe. Daphne and Tracy had enrolled with him at Beauxbatons while most of the others transferred to Durmstrang including Granger and her little clique. Harry forgot all that as he felt a familiar chakra signature and looked over to see Narcissa making a withdrawal from the next vault over, her personal vault. Lucius and Draco were nowhere to be seen and a quick flash of his Sharingan had revealed that she really was alone.

An evil smirk spread across Harry's lips as he looked at his mum and dad who frowned at him, they knew that look! That was the smirk he had just before pulling a truly evil and cruel prank on someone. Vanishing from his spot in front of them they looked around and saw him standing behind Narcissa. She hadn't noticed him at the time and jumped slightly as his left arm came up and wrapped around her hips gently pulling her against his well muscled chest gently. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. How are your sister and in-laws?" he whispered in her ear causing a shiver to visibly run up her spine. A necklace like the one he had made her the first time around slowly slipped around her neck.

"Mr. Potter, how forward of you. I am a married woman after all." she pointed out coyly while fingering the necklace gently. He watched her facial expression remain almost entirely the same with only a slight upturn of the right corner of her mouth. Despite her tone she made no move to pull away and genuinely ground her backside into his groin almost playfully.

His embrace tightened slightly making the beautiful blonde bite her bottom lip slightly as she felt his tightly muscled arm. "Is that so?" Harry wondered out loud in his monotone like he wasn't sure. "Hmmm… perhaps we better stop." he said with his dark black eyes looking into hers with the beautiful face of Uchiha Itachi staring at her. His grip started to loosen until her hand gripped his keeping his arm in place as she leaned back against him.

Gently running her nose along his neck she smiled secretively. "I won't tell if you won't, Mr. Potter." she suggested and leaned up, kissing his lips deeply. She didn't even protest as his hand came up and slipped inside her robes to knead her breast to the shock of James and Lily. Truthfully, it seemed to excite her even more. "Mmm…" she moaned slightly into the kiss before ending it with a soft smack of her lips. "And my name is Narcissa to you, Mr. Potter."

"I suppose Harry would be appropriate then." Harry countered and whispered into her ear gently. "You're mine now, Narcissa." he whispered playfully, actually letting his husky Itachi voice change tone to a smoky drawl. "Perhaps when we next meet you won't have a wedding band to hinder us." With a firm squeeze of her breast causing the blonde to purr and a playful swat to her backside Harry let her go and walked back to his parents leaving a flushed blonde woman to straighten her robes and hair.

Horror and shock were on Lily's face as she stared at Harry. He had just walked up to the wife of a rich politician and fondled her like it was nothing. What was more disturbing was that she was more than twenty years his senior and had enjoyed it! The woman had actually purred like a wanton slut as he touched her. _'Merlin that was hot!'_ she thought with a blush as she stared at the obviously aroused woman.

On the other hand, James had the proudest grin he'd ever given Harry plastered on his face stupidly. In Hogwarts he had tried time and again to interest Narcissa but never managed to even make her notice him. Just when he was starting to think the woman had a thing for murdering rapists, or being dominated herself, his son comes along and had her in the palm of his hand literally! If he didn't think telling Sirius would cause the entire Malfoy clan to call blood feud once he blabbed, James would have been willing to bet the old dog would have had a coronary!

Harry didn't really think on it too much. Mostly he was thinking on his training and how to find the girls again. For his training, Harry had finished learning the secondary elements in the last five years. It had been a nightmare to do but he'd managed with a great deal of help from his elves. He was currently studying Mokuton but it was just as far beyond secondary jutsu as they were beyond primary. Hijutsu were the most difficult jutsu to learn for a reason and he honestly felt it would be a long time before he mastered all of them completely. But then again he had centuries to do it so he wasn't really worried about that.

Finding Fleur had been a bit of a surprise. He hadn't expected to see her again so soon and had planned to follow the original timeline until they got together. His parents being alive had changed all that and the letters he and Fleur were sending back and forth proved that. It was easy to flirt and joke with her as they always had. Sometimes she would even visit and they would sunbathe for a few hours while having lunch. They hadn't gone on a date yet but there was an annual Christmas ball at Beauxbatons every year and they had decided to go together.

Going to Konoha early for new years was an option but he decided to wait since his parents would need better Occlumency to keep from spilling anything to Dumbledore who often tried to talk to them through James' old Auror partners. Nodoka would be visiting the estate over Christmas with Ranma and apparently a number of guests. He had made the arrangements by buying a Legacy 600 private jet. It had cost him about 150,000 pounds but that was a drop in the bucket since it could be written off as a business expense.

It had enough room for sixteen people and a full lavatory with plenty of room to move around in the first class configuration. Its average cruise speed was four hundred ninety miles per hour and had a range of 6680 nautical miles making it quite a useful business investment for long distance travel. He had even paid extra to get the entire thing painted green and silver just to piss off the marauders. The inside had emerald green upholstery and with silver carpets and a white interior. On the outside it was green with black and silver racing stripes.

This time around, he had decided to have a bit more fun with the Uchiha Enterprises emblem and drew up the Uchiha fan with Manda himself curling around it. He had then summoned Manda in the backyard once his parents were gone to show him. The giant snake had been against it until Harry pointed out that he was planning on making the snakes the official clan summons of the Uchiha. He had warmed up to the idea a great deal after that as he posed for Harry's sketch for the next two hours so Harry could get his design right. By the time it was finished it looked almost photo realistic and Manda had been quite pleased with the result. When James, Sirius and Remus had seen the plane with the new emblem printed on the side proudly they had raided Harry's private wet bar for a good portion of his booze to forget the image.

Helping his mother and the Marauders learn Occlumency had been a trying experience but it worked. He had actually gotten a Kage Bunshin to teach them while he trained himself in Mokuton. Already he could make a flower sprout from a seed but in a month that was as far as he had gotten much to his dismay. By his estimates he should have two Mokuton jutsu mastered by the time Christmas came around and if he was lucky, possibly all of Mokuton by the beginning of his second school year. By the time Christmas rolled around his parents would probably be proficient in Occlumency enough to keep his secrets so by then he should be able to work a little more safely and stop limiting his training to when they weren't there. That had been a big factor in how little Mokuton he had been able to master and probably would have been up to five if it hadn't been.

Instead of joining Konoha himself and ending up with team seven Harry had decided to do something different. He would be joining with Fleur and Iymithra as his teammates so that they could have their own team. Pitching the idea to Iymithra and Fleur had gotten excited approval from both. Fleur was already capable of henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi and shunshin putting her at rookie Genin status. Iymithra was easily starting to border on mid-Jōunin level and capable of using numerous jutsu of different types and elements though nowhere near as many as Harry. All in all, he expected Fleur to be mid-Chūunin level by the time of the Chūunin exams so he was fairly confident things would move along well.

Gradually Harry shook himself ot that line of thinking and focused on heading back home to the estate with his parents. He had three weeks before he would head over to Chateau De Delacour and he would be staying there until Christmas where the Delacours would be staying with him and his parents during the holidays while the Saotomes and their guests would be visiting.

As things were, he was waiting for the car he had been given by an American company called Chrysler to be finished getting detailed. It was called a Dodge Viper, apparently and was considered the 1991 top of the line sports car. Much to his surprise the company had a magical branch which made the knight bus and several other forms of magical vehicle transportation. Their new Viper line was scheduled to be put into mass production in 1992 but they needed endorsements and had sent one to several influential people.

Harry had gotten the entire thing reupholstered and painted just like his plane with the new Uchiha Enterprises emblem on the hood. Having it upgraded with things like turbo, nitrous oxide and a mod chip had boosted its performance to even higher levels. He couldn't drive yet but Iymithra, Ssapdril and Nauris were more than happy to drive for him especially when they were doing doughnuts in a parking lot. Currently the body shop said they were finishing the paint job and he could pick it up at the end of the week. Harry was looking forward to experimenting with the hard-shell convertible feature.

Magical features like an invisibility booster, muggle repelling charms, shielded fenders and a charm that made the outside scratch and dent proof were standard. It even had a flight gear much to Harry's entertainment. One of the most useful options that Harry had gotten was the magically enlarged truck capable of carrying about the same amount ad a large van. Sirius and James had tried to swipe it for a night on the town but Lily caught them and managed to hex them pretty nicely. She had then taken it herself with Harry to go for a drive leaving two odd looking taxidermy projects in place of her husband and his best friend.

Chateau De Delacour was picturesque in many ways. Harry had been there only once to help Fleur's family move to Konoha as a D-rank mission. He had come to the realization that moving furniture for veela, who were naturally picky at the best of times, sucked like nothing had ever sucked before. However, once they had been moved the chateau had been left as a dorm for the veela girls who went to Beauxbatons to stay in on weekends when they wanted to visit their families.

He loved Fleur and doubted anything could ever change that, but she was rather bitchy most of the time and on that particular week she had been having her time of the month making it twenty times worse. She had never hit him in the balls like she did to other guys that pissed her off, which she often made them thank her for 'even sullying her shoe on their genitals', but she seemed to get a perverse pleasure in bitching at him before they even got together. He liked to think that was because she had liked him from the start instead of her claim that it was because he had dinged her favorite hope chest. A guy could dream, right?

Their house was literally designed like a fairytale castle in a Victorian French style without actually being a castle itself in an almost exact replica of Château d'Ussé in Loire valley. It had towers and spires built into the design and many of the Delacour family girls were leaning out of the windows to get a look at the 'boy-who-lived'. Many of the younger ones, including Gabrielle were waving handkerchiefs while practically hanging out their windows and calling to him. That was when it happened.

Little Gabrielle had the highest room in the northwest tower. It even had a balcony overlooking the beautiful gardens just outside the thick stone wall. Unfortunately, that balcony's railing was taller she was and she had climbed up on it to wave her own little hanky to him.

Harry's heart just about stopped when the little girl tipped forward and fell off the railing of her balcony. It was a five story drop straight down into the concrete pavement. He didn't think as he let instinct and training take over. Ignoring the screams of the girls and women in the windows he activated his Sharingan and moved possibly faster than he had ever moved before. The air pressure around him seemed to distort his image as the high pitched whistle of him darting at the tower as fast as his chakra enhanced body allowed him echoed through the yard.

None of them were even able to see him as they followed the trail of dust left by his speed along the ground. He jumped up to the top of a large apple tree then spring boarded off it at a spot directly below the little five-year-old plummeting in slow motion. In mid-air he caught the small girl in a bridal style grip and cradled her against his chest protectively as he flipped and planted his feet on the stone wall of the tower.

All was silent as everyone gaped at the display of raw speed. Gabrielle was curled up into his chest with her little fingers clutched the black cloak with red clouds on it that Harry wore in a white knuckled grip as she waited to hit the ground. After a few seconds she opened her eyes to see the ruby red eyes of Harry with three tomoe sitting in them just before they deactivated. Tears welled up in her innocent blue eyes just before she started crying into his chest clutching him.

Hugging the tiny quarter-veela, Harry rubbed her back while speaking in French. "It's okay, Gabby. It's okay, I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you." he whispered into her ear while kissing the top of her head gently. By now everyone in the house along with Harry's parents and uncles had gathered below them as Harry stood on the wall bouncing the small girl on his hip comfortingly. "Do you trust me, Gabby?" he asked her and the little girl nodded. "Okay, I want you to hold on tight to my cloak, I'm going to get us down alright?"

Gabrielle gripped his cloak tightly and buried her head into his chest as he jumped straight out off the wall. They fell rapidly and Gabrielle squealed in excitement as the ground came rushing up, completely forgetting her earlier fear in her trust of Harry. Flipping once, Harry landed on his feet without a sound other than the wind ruffling his cloak. As soon as they were on the ground Fleur rushed out of the crowd and hugged Gabrielle with tears running down her cheeks. Apolline, Antoine and Amira were next, taking turns hugging the girl and checking her for injuries. Other than a scraped knee, which Harry called Nauris to heal she was completely unharmed.

As soon as Fleur was sure Gabrielle was safe she ran to Harry and hugged him tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "Thank you, 'Arry. I don't what I would have done if anything had happened to Gabrielle." she whispered in French as she held onto him.

"You're welcome. She's a good kid, she'll be really strong one day." he said and let go of her before kneeling down to pick up Gabrielle who had been holding her arms out to him to be picked up. "Are you going to climb up on the railing again?" he asked with a raised eyebrow getting a negative shake of her blushing little head. "Good, as long as you learned something."

In order to keep Hedwig safe he had given her to his mother who adored the snow white bird a great deal. Gabrielle still wanted a pony but Harry said she would need to wait until she got into Beauxbatons where there were stables for that. Instead he got her and Fleur each one of the 'birds of paradise' that he had gotten them back in the old timeline making both girls almost melt.

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus stayed for dinner where Harry unveiled a gift he had made for Fleur to wear to this year's Yule Ball. Harry had been surprised to learn from Crouch Junior that the Yule Ball had been instituted during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and even more surprised to find out that it was done so that the Beauxbatons contingent would still be able to keep their yearly tradition. Harry had once even asked Fleur why she didn't go ever since he had gotten together with her and she had said that it was because she had preferred being with him.

To make it up to her this time around, Harry had seen to making her 'goddess robes' earlier and had Ssapdril and Iymithra bring them out. It was off white with vibrant embroidery of thread made from actual gold. A large sapphire broach sat just where her cleavage would begin while sparking blue silk swirled around the hips. Some transfiguration and charms took the transparent shawl and turned it into living mist without letting it lose any of it's consistency with the hem of her skirt doing the same.

The finishing touch was a ring that Harry had fashioned for her. It was platinum with a golden inlay that formed vines of rather extreme detail. What really drew the eye however was the bright red pearl faceted in the face of the ring. Fleur looked at the stone for several moments with a frown trying to guess what it was. "What is this stone? The color is not right to be a ruby 'Arry." she commented expecting it to be a fake as Harry led her off a short ways so nobody could hear.

Placing a privacy charm around them to make sure, Harry turned to Fleur. "A philosopher stone." he told her making Fleur's eyes widen.

"It is a WHAT?" she yelped wide-eyed. Her eyes gradually looked down at the ring as her mouth moved, trying to make words.

A small smile came to Harry's lips as he spoke. "It's a philosopher stone. It can transmute lead into gold, coal into diamond and water into the elixir of life. After thinking long and hard about it I thought that it would be safe with you. Many people would want it though so don't tell anyone, not even your family. If they let it slip on accident it could be catastrophic. You, being part veela, are immune to Legilimency and I'll trust you with this one if you promise to never tell a soul and to keep it safe." Tears fell down Fleur's cheeks for the second time that day as she took a witches oath to the effect before hugging Harry as tightly as she could.

Changing the shape of the stone hadn't been hard. Even a fragment of a philosopher stone had the same properties as a whole one. He called the ring on her hand the Philosopher's Pearl making her smile brightly. She didn't take off the ring for the rest of the night and sat beside Harry at the table. Many jokes were had by Sirius until Harry popped him one knocking him out. Amira took up the jokes starting with 'Harry being so protective of her granddaughter' causing both to flush.

End Chapter 7

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline Limit

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 7 of book 4. Yup, there we go, the story of Harry getting to France and getting closer to Fleur. No they aren't together yet. No, Fleur doesn't remember the old timeline nor does anyone but Harry. Merry Christmas to all and to all REVIEW!

**_IMPORTANT:_** I am now on facebook, twitter and my Fanfiction research and development forums are up and running. All are welcome to add me or join our forums to develop their own stories. They are officially the most extensive Fanfiction Development Forums on the net with over one hundred categories organized by series and more being added soon! My homepage link has been repaired and is ready for all of you to view all my posted stories!


	9. Chapter 8 Beauxbatons

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 8  
Beauxbatons

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was surrounded by three miles of grounds in every direction containing a small forest, a large stable, mountains and a small lake that surrounded the castle itself. One had to walk across the great stone bridge to get into the castle unless they were able to get across the water on their own. It had spires, towers and great domed observatories inside the high stone walls. Arched windows and balconies overlooked the world around the castle.

Harry stood beside Fleur and 'Professor Apolline Delacour' as they got ready to leave for the week. They would be back that weekend so Gabrielle wouldn't get lonely for their company but they would live in the dormitories other than that. There were four houses like Hogwarts but unlike Hogwarts they were not connected to the castle physically. One was at each quarter of the grounds in an actual house of their own. The houses were Fire, Water, Wind and Earth.

Much like Hogwarts they were arranged in terms of what their skills were. Fire could be considered Slytherin house in that they just grew in power with more fodder to burn, increasing their own skill and ability. Water would be considered the Ravenclaw of Beauxbatons as they were considered calm and constant, capable of whittling away even the most capable opponent with studious attempts. Wind was flighty and eager to rush into things in general, making them the Gryffindors of Beauxbatons. Earth, naturally was comparable to Hufflepuff as they were the most hard working and firm of the four houses, avalanching on their opponents to crush them.

As Beauxbatons was a school that predominately was for duelists and warders each of the houses was based on the type of combat ability the student displayed. With his ability to not only analyze his opponent and counter them, but take their abilities and use them against his opponent, Harry had no doubt that he would be in Fire. Fleur was in Fire as well so that would be beneficial since he could train her more easily in the same house.

Staying with the Delacours had been very relaxing. They were very proper and disciplined where as his parents were rather laid back and goofy. It was good to be in a more structured environment again. His only regret was that when he showed Fleur the inside of his portable library she had found the entire collection of Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi had given him for his birthday… again. He would often hear perverted giggles coming from her room whenever he passed by it causing him to get a headache. Many times he would mutter about nympho-veela models that wouldn't let him sleep.

Apolline had heard him and went to check on Fleur. That hadn't been good as three generations of Delacour women had 'confiscated' his entire Icha Icha Paradise collection and many of the men glared at Harry with baggy-eyed stares. It had officially been about the same as how things had been just after his match in the Chūunin exams. Though it was funny watching Apolline holding a little orange book with note markers as she dragged a screaming and struggling Antoine into their bedroom like a cavewoman.

"Come along 'arry. You can sit by Fleur." Apolline said with a titter causing Fleur to blush and giggle rather perversely. The two women moved to get into the horse drawn coach while Harry sighed and shook his head returning to his eleven year old form.

Looking off to the side at the loud grumbling roar of an engine Harry smirked slightly. "I thank you for the invitation Professor Delacour. However, I brought my own ride for this particular trip." He told her before moving to the Viper and opening the door to the passenger seat calmly. Iymithra was in the driver's seat and the hard top folded down into a compartment joining the trunk. Fleur lunged and actually hugged with car, he could almost see the little cartoon hearts floating off her head as he smirked. "Of course, Fleur could always sit on my lap for the trip." He pointed out idly.

Being picked up and stuffed into his own convertible's passenger side seat before Fleur practically pounced on his lap was an odd experience. It was also one he had no intention of ever repeating in an eleven year old form if he could help it. Her plopping down on his smaller body had nearly mashed his bits!

After buckling up, and Fleur moving her butt around in interesting ways to get comfortable, they pulled out of the main drive and began their trip to Beauxbatons. The stereo was blaring and Fleur happily waved to her friends as they roared past causing jealous stares from everyone who saw them. Harry came to the unpleasant discovery that Iymithra had learned to 'drift' as they came upon the turn to enter the stone bridge into the Beauxbatons quad.

They got out with the shell securing itself once again. Iymithra hit the alarm button and a small churning barrier surrounded the car before fading from sight. Anyone who tried to touch, damage or get into it while that was active would get a few hundred thousand volts run though them. One of the seventh years tried to and got knocked several yards away from the blast of electricity.

Unlike Hogwarts who had the welcoming feast at dinner and wasted an entire day after that to wander around, Beauxbatons had their sorting in the mornings with breakfast followed by immediately heading to the first classes. Fleur went with her bet friend Jeanette and several other girls who started fussing over her new ring. She told them it was a 'red pearl' and said nothing about it being a philosopher stone but they were still impressed. Red pearls were said only to be found in the magical oysters of Atlantis before it sank and they begged her to borrow it only to be refused repeatedly. When they asked where Fleur had gotten it she pointed at Harry who was still in his eleven year old form with the other first years.

All the girls had flooded him asking for such rings of their own. Harry refused saying that he had gotten it just for her as a late birthday gift. It wouldn't have been hard to make red pearls using one of his philosopher stones. In fact all he needed was some calcium carbonate and conchiolin with some aluminum oxide for coloring. Fleur had pointed out that he had also gotten her a wand from Savina Ferrari meaning that the ring couldn't have been for her birthday.

For the first time in a long time Harry felt like wetting himself at the killing intent pouting off the group of girls. They had pounced with the intention of wailing on him till they got a few rings out of his mangled corpse. Luckily there were three factors that made this impossible for them. First was the fact that Harry was a ninja and quite capable of beating the crap out of all of them easily. Second, he knew Kawarimi. And third was that Fleur had nodded towards the ex who had dumper her before her birthday for another girl, Philippe Thorn.

Philippe Thorn was a snobbish boy with golden blonde hair and crystalline teal eyes that looked around at others like they didn't matter. He was a handsome boy but not as attractive as Harry was in his eleven year old form. In his seventeen year old form, which bore an exact likeness to Uchiha Itachi to the point of them possibly being twins, the boy would look quite plain or possibly even unattractive. Fleur and the other girls were wearing the powder blue dresses that were the Beauxbatons uniform. Philippe and the boys were wearing gray pants with black shoes and white button up shirts that fit loosely around their shoulders. Powder blue blazers with pins depicting their houses completed their outfits.

Ahead of time Harry had spoken to Madam Maxime and asked her for permission to keep his own clothes. When asked why he informed her that his clothes were specially designed for combat and a hazard of having a company as large as his was near constant assassination attempts. It was true but Iymithra took care of all those. In reality he just wanted to keep his own clothes.

Harry had kept the Akatsuki cloak he had gotten from Itachi's body along with the rings and necklace he had gotten. The things in particular he had kept was Itachi's ANBU captain gear including a standard Konoha ANBU captains chakra fang, the black pants, fishnet shirt, armored shoulder length gauntlets shat still showed his tattoos, armored ninja boots and his ANBU standard issue weapon holsters and pouches. He had gotten Nippy to make a set of dragon hide ANBU armor with the proper pouches for his scrolls like his Jōunin vest. To get the bright white color she had used Antipodean Opaleye hide which was naturally a pearly white that turned alabaster white once it was processed. She even put the new emblem of Uchiha Enterprises on the back. The gauntlets and boots had also been covered in the hide which besides having the added advantage of being resistant to low levels of both chakra and magic also had a sharkskin-like effect with taijutsu. None of them could see his outfit however as he had his cloak and the kasa that he had gotten from Itachi's corpse on hiding him from view. His skull-like mask from the dwarves had been lost since he never kept it in his seals but he had still had Itachi's boar ANBU mask sealed in the right sleeve of his cloak.

Due to his near constant training and high level of skill Harry pulled off the switch in such a way that the girls had been wailing on Philippe for close to a minute before they noticed Harry was sitting on a stone bench with Fleur and Iymithra while they ate popcorn watching them. "Don't mind us, keep beating his cheating ass. Pretend we're not here." Harry said in French making the girls look down at the beaten boy with egg sized knots growing on his head, his left eye swollen closed and several of his teeth missing. Many of the boys that didn't like Philippe fell to their knees laughing. Fleur was biting her cheek to keep from laughing at Philippe who was groaning in pain, she had a huge smile on her face though.

Eventually Fleur had to go in with the Beauxbatons students while the first years all had to follow their new alchemy professor Nicolas Flamel. "Hi Sensei, nice trip?" he asked and got a nod back from Harry who was silent. "We still on for tea?" he asked and got another nod from Harry. Several students were looking back and forth between the professor who was speaking Japanese and Harry who was silent before giving up trying to figure out what they were saying and waited. "Alright kids." Nicolas said in French after a few minutes. "When we go into the great hall we will be sorting you into your houses. After that you will be eating breakfast. The headmistress will explain everything after that. Are there any questions?"

One little girl in the back raised her hand. "How do we get sorted?" she asked looking rather scared. "My brothers said we have to wrestle a dragon and depending on how we beat it our house is chosen for us."

Both Harry and Nicolas tried not to laugh as they looked at her. "Well, that's what we normally do but Harry here usually supplies the dragons because he keeps them as pets at his house. Unfortunately they're all sick right now so we had to work out another way of sorting you this year. Your dueling instructor, Professor Delacour, will be putting a special wand in your hands. Depending on what it does to a feather is what house you'll be sorted into for the rest of your time here. The effects are burning for Fire, soaking for Water, cutting for Wind and turning to dust for Earth. Anything else?" None of them spoke so Nicolas led them inside.

Idly, Harry noticed that the great hall of Beauxbatons wasn't much different from the one at Hogwarts. It was more intricate and far more elegant but the basic structure was the same. The banners seemed to be made of the elements of each house displayed proudly with their own private insignias emblazoned. Harry noticed Fleur watching him intently as he walked with the other first years up to the front of the room.

Apolline stood on one side holding a powder blue wand while Nicolas went to the other side of the room and put a feather on a stone podium before backing off. The first to be called up was a little girl named Belle Alphonse. She flicked the wand at the feather making it start to drip water. As this was going on, Harry watched with his Sharingan, still completely hidden from the others by his had and cloak. He frowned noticing that the wand was drawing on their chakra instead of their magic. That could only mean that it was testing their chakra affinities since affinities were based almost solely on the person's personality.

"Potter, Harry." Apolline said and people began to murmur. Everyone knew about the boy who had killed the latest dark lord and gotten the Order of Merlin first class for doing so at the age of two. His multi-billion galleon company had also gotten him respect as an extremely advanced prodigy in business and some said in magic.

All sound stopped as they looked at the cloaked figure who stepped up onto the dais with Apolline when Madam Maxime spoke. "Please take off your cloak 'arry." She said making Harry sigh.

He knew why she was doing this. She wanted to see what special clothes he had been wearing instead of the normal uniform for the school. Harry knew that his ANBU outfit would get some comments but with Madam Maxime insisting he knew he had no choice but to do it. He thought about using a genjutsu to make music and a laser light show while he danced like he was stripping but the one time he'd done that he'd been knocked out by Anko and woken up with 'Property of Mitarashi Anko' tattooed on his butt using some sort of seal. The damned thing hadn't come off when he'd been sent back either so he had to use a Genjutsu to hide it.

Sighing, Harry took off his kasa with the small cat-bell attached to an ornamental thread tinkling for the first time since he'd put it on. Pulling his right hand up out of the loose sleeve of his cloak he reached to the inside of the collar and one by one started popping the buttons until it was completely open. Iymithra took his hat and cloak leaving everyone, even Apolline and Fleur to gape at his clothes.

A white ANBU breastplate was snugly fit on his torso made of Antipodean Opaleye hide as they looked it over taking note of the fine sharp white scales with six clasping scroll holsters, three on each pectoral and the emblem of Uchiha enterprises on the back. Under it was a black spandex shirt with mesh wire worked in to added protection. A pair of shoulder length black spandex gloves also sat on his arms. A small slit just along side the white dragon hide guard was secured with Velcro so he could summon if he needed to without exposing his arms. The seals on his hands and arms had been modified to work through the gloves instead of needing to cut the fingers and palms out so there was no hindrance.

His shoulders were bare showing the black and red stylized flames of an ANBU and ANBU captain respectively. On his back was a standard issue ANBU chakra fang charmed unbreakable with one of his own elemental chakra fangs resting at the small of his back easily. Loose fitting black acromantula silk pants were secured around his hips and legs while the ankles were taped up in black bandages. White bandages were around his white thigh to hold a kunai holster and an equipment pouch was on his left buttock. Last were his ANBU issue ninja sandals with the same white dragon hide guards for the top of his feet, his shins and his knees while leaving his toes bare.

Girls both his own age and older, along with a few professors, blushed as she looked at his feminine but not girly face. If they had to classify it they probably would name him a 'beautiful boy' with small lips and deep black eyes. The only mar on his face was the deep stress lines combing from the tear ducts of his eyes to his cheeks with almond shaped eyes showing a bit of Japanese decent. His long black hair framed his face hanging down to his chin without obstructing the view of his face while a longer ponytail went down to just between his shoulder blades. A forehead protector engraved with the Uchiha Enterprises emblem rested on his forehead glinting in the light. With the way his well defined and sculpted muscles rippled as he moved several girls actually fainted and more than half had nosebleeds, Fleur was amongst the second group while still managing to giggle perversely.

No emotion came from Harry's face or eyes as he calmly took the wand from Apolline's frozen fingers then flicked it at the feather causing everyone to jump as a bolt of black lightning shot from the tip and set the feather alight with shadowy black fire. For a while everyone but Harry and Nicolas just stared at the black flames. Harry just put his cloak back on along with his kasa then sat down at a seat at the Fire table. Nicolas was watching the entire spectacle with comedy glittering in his eyes.

Once everyone had come out of their shock Fleur surprised everyone, including Harry by standing up and walking over to him. When she stopped she looked at Harry imperiously with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping as she raised an eyebrow at him. Wincing, Harry sighed. He knew what that look meant. In the first time around Fleur would use it whenever he was in his younger form and she wanted a place to sit. Eventually he had just started calling it her 'make yourself older so I can sit in your lap' glare. _'Here less than a week and she already has me whipped. Damnit.'_ He mentally grumped as he released the Henge to reveal his seventeen year old form.

With a satisfactory nod Fleur sat in his lap and wiggled her butt to get comfortable before she turned to watch the rest of the sorting. Madam Maxime looked appalled but Apolline had the stupidest grin he'd ever seen on her face. Gripping Harry's hands Fleur put his arms around her waist and smiled widely as she settled down in her new seat. Clearing her throat, Apolline called the next name and finished the sorting several more later.

Madam Maxime stood up from her place at the podium and looked at all the students. "I welcome all of you to Beauxbatons, to all of you who have been here before I welcome you back." The half-giantess stated with a motherly tone. "When breakfast is over, your prefects will pass out your class schedules. Before we begin to eat however, I would like to make a few announcements. First, house rivalries are strictly for Quidditch, the dueling tournament and the house trophy which goes to the house with the most accomplishments and the least rules broken. Any such behavior outside of these will result in detention for the party. Second, there will be no magic outside of house training halls or class unless otherwise ordered. And lastly, you must stay on the grounds unless you have permission from a parent, guardian or teacher. Bon appetite."

Looking at his schedule, Harry thought. Hogwarts had barely any of the classes offered in the school. In fact only twelve of the nearly forty-six were at Hogwarts and five of those were only introduced in second year! From the start, Harry had been allowed to choose two electives on top of the seven normal classes he took. His schedule was thus:

Monday:

6:00 – 7:55 – Breakfast  
8:00 – 8:55 – Physical Education [Professor Baxter]  
9:00 – 9:55 – Charms and Enchantments [Professor Xellos]  
10:00 – 10:55 – DADA [Professor Delacour]  
11:00 – 11:55 – Transfiguration [Professor Alistair]  
11:55 – 12:55 – Lunch  
1:00 – 1:55 – Herbology [Professor Trellis]  
2:00 – 2:55 – Potions and Alchemy [Professor Flamel]  
3:00 – 3:55 – History of Magic [Professor Arturo]  
4:00 – 4:55 – Runes and Arithmancy [Professor Formulus]  
5:00 – 6:00 – Dinner

Tuesday:

6:00 – 7:55 – Breakfast  
8:00 – 8:55 – Physical Education [Professor Baxter]  
9:00 – 9:55 – Charms and Enchantments [Professor Xellos]  
10:00 – 10:55 – Dueling and Combat [Professor Delacour]  
11:00 – 11:55 – Transfiguration [Professor Alistair]  
11:55 – 12:55 – Lunch  
1:00 – 1:55 – Herbology [Professor Trellis]  
2:00 – 2:55 – Potions and Alchemy [Professor Flamel]  
3:00 – 3:55 – History of Magic [Professor Arturo]  
4:00 – 4:55 – Runes and Arithmancy [Professor Formulus]  
5:00 – 6:00 – Dinner

Wednesday:

6:00 – 7:55 – Breakfast  
8:00 – 8:55 – Physical Education [Professor Baxter]  
9:00 – 9:55 – Charms and Enchantments [Professor Xellos]  
10:00 – 10:55 – DADA [Professor Delacour]  
11:00 – 11:55 – Transfiguration [Professor Alistair]  
11:55 – 12:55 – Lunch  
1:00 – 1:55 – Herbology [Professor Trellis]  
2:00 – 2:55 – Potions and Alchemy [Professor Flamel]  
3:00 – 3:55 – History of Magic [Professor Arturo]  
4:00 – 4:55 – Runes and Arithmancy [Professor Formulus]  
5:00 – 6:00 – Dinner  
12:00 – 1:00 – Astronomy

Thursday:

6:00 – 7:55 – Breakfast  
8:00 – 8:55 – Physical Education [Professor Baxter]  
9:00 – 9:55 – Charms and Enchantments [Professor Xellos]  
10:00 – 10:55 – Dueling and Combat [Professor Delacour]  
11:00 – 11:55 – Transfiguration [Professor Alistair]  
11:55 – 12:55 – Lunch  
1:00 – 1:55 – Herbology [Professor Trellis]  
2:00 – 2:55 – Potions and Alchemy [Professor Flamel]  
3:00 – 3:55 – History of Magic [Professor Arturo]  
4:00 – 4:55 – Runes and Arithmancy [Professor Formulus]  
5:00 – 6:00 – Dinner

Friday:

6:00 – 7:55 – Breakfast  
8:00 – 8:55 – Physical Education [Professor Baxter]  
9:00 – 9:55 – Charms and Enchantments [Professor Xellos]  
10:00 – 10:55 – DADA [Professor Delacour]  
11:00 – 11:55 – Transfiguration [Professor Alistair]  
11:55 – 12:55 – Lunch  
1:00 – 1:55 – Herbology [Professor Trellis]  
2:00 – 2:55 – Potions and Alchemy [Professor Flamel]  
3:00 – 3:55 – History of Magic [Professor Arturo]  
4:00 – 4:55 – Runes and Arithmancy [Professor Formulus]  
5:00 – 6:00 – Dinner

It was a far more intensive study regime than Hogwarts but then again Hogwarts had poor students and pureblood supremacists who wanted to keep most of the knowledge to themselves. France had long since gotten over most of that but still there were occasionally one or two who were ignorant. The electives were only one year each so next year he would need to pick others but he was allowed to take as many as he wanted. This year he had chosen 'Runes and Arithmancy' and 'Astronomy' both of which had no practical application in anything other than spell creation and certain obscure potions. Next year he planned on using his clones to take all the classes at once so he could speed up his education.

P.E. was a school wide daily class to warm around up and wake the students for the day ahead of them. They would go through warm-ups then have a choice of various sports and activities to do for the rest of the class under the supervision of one professor or another for safety. The rest of the classes other than electives were done by year and each year the classes would be moved up one block with the one that had been directly after P.E. being put last. For instance next year, Harry would have 'DADA' after P.R. with 'Charms and Enchantments' being his last class of the day and so on through all seven years.

For now, he was standing in P.E. class. Professor Alphonse Baxter was an older man of nearly eighty in muggle years. Naturally that meant that he looked closer to forty with streaks of white hair at his temples. He had a trimmed moustache and a stern expression on his face. Stretches, jumping jacks, push-ups and squat thrusts were the beginning warm ups with sit ups afterwards. Once those were done he gave them the chance to choose swimming, parkour, tennis or rugby.

Almost instantly Fleur and her mother grabbed Harry to take him for parkour. Parkour, also known as free running, was the activity of moving from one place to another as quickly and efficiently as possible while overcoming obstacles like walls and buildings. In this particular instance Apolline was in a clearing on the inside of a two kilometer wood off to the side of the school. The goal for the students was to be the first one to reach her. They were not allowed to use any magic and had to get their by physical means.

Much to his irritation Apolline had taken his kasa and cloak which she would hold on to until the end of the test. Harry ignored the drooling stares of the girls. He hadn't bothered to return to his eleven year old form and he was still wearing one of the ANBU sets Nippy had made for him. There were easily fifteen sets with a 'formal' set decked out in all which he had to admit looked rather nice. Fleur, Philippe and several other students were with them as Apolline apparated to the clearing. "So I can use any method of getting through the forest as long as it is physical?" he asked Fleur who smiled and nodded.

"Oui!" Fleur said with a smile as she stood beside him. A set of red sparks flew up from the forest and all of them got ready. Ten seconds later a set of yellow sparks followed them making the students tense. At the sight of the green sparks they took off with Harry moving to the front of the pack easily. When he got to the trees he hopped up onto one of the branches then jumped into the trees hopping from branch to branch.

Each of his leaps easily covered nearly forty yards in the dense woods. His maximum jump in a clear range was nearly two hundred yards but with all the trees in the way he was severely limited in his movements by the distance the trees were from each other. After roughly ten minutes, Harry found Apolline in a small clearing about a kilometer into the forest and collected his cloak and hat.

Both sat down to chat and eat some pocky while waiting for the others. "So 'arry, how to you like Beauxbatons so far?" she asked while sipping some tea one of the school house elves had gotten them.

Shrugging, Harry bit on a stick of pocky. "It's better than Hogwarts. The curriculum is far more intense and detailed which should help studies and keep things working rather smoothly. It helps that I won't be taking potions from Snape. I'd probably have arranged an 'accident' for him a few days in." he confided making Apolline smile.

"Fleur really seems to like you 'arry. What do you think of her?" Apolline asked with a secretive smile. "You two aren't reading those dirty books of yours together are you? Her father might have a coronary."

A hard wince came from Harry at the memory of the 'protective father' bit that Antoine had given him soon after he and Fleur began to date. "I am interested in a… I believe the words are 'casually exclusive relationship' if she feels amicable to it." He answered making Apolline have a spit-take.

Wide eyes turned on a slightly blushing Harry who tilted his hat forward slightly. "You know what that entails?" Apolline asked and got a slight nod as a response. "Who told you about our mating traditions?" she asked in a hard tone.

With supreme effort Harry kept his face emotionless and his voice monotone. He looked over to the half-veela and sighed. "Amira has a pensieve we can use. I'll show you this weekend if she'll let us use it. All I ask is that you not tell Fleur, I don't want her to think I'm manipulating her. I… love her too much to hurt her like that." He said making Apolline stare at him with her mouth working slightly.

Before she could press for more information the rest of the students arrived in a group except a noticeable pair. "Professor Delacour! We can't find Fleur and Philippe anywhere, they got separated from the group!" one of the girls said. When Apolline looked back to find Harry she blinked seeing only a few leaves falling spinning as they fell to the ground.

"Fleur, we need to talk. I don't like how close you're getting to that new kid." Philippe said as he followed Fleur through the woods. "I want you to stop spending so much time with him. You're my girlfriend and…"

Angered at the presumption of her ex Fleur rounded on him. "I am not your girlfriend any longer Philippe Thorn! You cheated on me with Josephine Valmont and on my birthday no less! I want nothing more to do with someone like you." She hissed and turned to walk away only to feel his grip on her arm and the back of his hand on her cheek.

"Listen here you stupid veela!" the blonde boy growled. "I'm the pureblood and the man here. You will do as you're told! In fact…" he drew his wand and vanished her clothes making Fleur shriek as he started unbuckling his pants. "I think I'll have some fun right now, whore."

Trying to draw her want Fleur failed as she was hit with a body bind and fell naked to the ground. Philippe smirked as he moved forward but suddenly froze. Fleur watched in horror as blood started to leak from the corner of the blonde pureblood's mouth and his hands weakly tried to reach behind him. Pink froth bubbled from his nose before his eyes dulled and he fell to the ground with unblinking eyes next to the scared veela.

A trowel-like knife was embedded in his back causing blood to pool and seep from his spine where it stuck. Turning her gaze up, Fleur saw Harry looking down at the fallen boy with distaste. A quick flick of his wand vanished the body before he picked up the kunai and resealed it in his hand. Another flick released the body bind as he put his cloak around the frightened veela gently. "Are you alright Fleur?" he asked the almost listless young woman.

Unblinking eyes stared at the spot that Philippe's body had been. Not even blood remained where it had lay. "…'arry?" she asked listlessly as he called her name. "…'arry? Is it really you, 'arry?" Fleur asked with tears running down her cheeks.

"It's me Fleur. I'm here." Harry confirmed and the dam seemed to break. A choking sob came from the blonde girl who wrapped her arms around him and began crying into his shoulder. Harry sat on a large root and lifted Fleur into his lap side saddle so he could rub her back as he held her.

It was an hour later that found Harry leaning against a tree breathing easily. Fleur had her fingers curled in his long black ponytail as she slept with her nose in the crook of his neck softly. Twenty minutes after the 'rescue' Fleur had finally cried herself to sleep with Harry following her ten minutes later. Iymithra, who remained at Harry's side ever since they got to the school, let herself become visible as she kissed Harry's cheek. "Master, it's time for you to get up. If you don't hurry you'll be late." She told him softly.

Slowly coming to the waking world Harry nodded and kissed Fleur's forehead gently. It would probably be a long time before he got the chance to hold her like this again and he relished the beauty of her completely relaxed features. "Fleur… Fleur, it's time for you to wake up." He whispered softly into her ear.

Adorable wasn't enough to explain the vision of Fleur's yawn as she snuggled deeper into Harry's neck. "Mmm… five more minutes." She mumbled causing Harry's eyes to twitch a little bit. He had forgotten about this part in the last ten years, Fleur wasn't a morning person. If she had the chance she would put Felicia to shame, sleeping for hours into the day.

Not to be detoured, when she didn't know how to use Kage Bunshin yet to let them sleep in at least, Harry kissed her cheek softly causing her to nuzzle into his chin softly. "Come on Fleur, we'll be late for our second class if we don't hurry." He whispered.

When her sparkling blue eyes opened they looked deeply into Harry's own obsidian ones warmly as she took a deep sniff of his scent. After stretching a bit without getting off him she sat up and stood before noticing his cloak was still wrapped around her. "It wasn't a dream, was it?" the veela girl asked with a weak voice. "He really tried to rape me… and you…"

"Picking between you and him Fleur, I'd pick you every time." He said before unrolling his equipment scroll and unsealing a second set of his ANBU attire complete with cloak and handed it to Fleur while keeping the cloak for himself. He turned his back so she could get dressed while putting away the scroll and donning his fresh cloak.

The feel of a pair of large C-cups pressing into his back from inside a breastplate let Harry know that she was done changing. "Thank you for saving me 'arry." She told the boy while hugging him from behind. "If you hadn't been here…"

Lifting her hand he kissed her palm then gave a light squeeze. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered. "Come on, let's get going. We're already going to be late to class and we need to tell your mother what happened." Harry said in his monotone while Fleur took his hand letting him Shunshin them to the main entrance of the school with Iymithra following close behind.

Apolline rushed to her daughter as soon as they arrived and hugged her. "So… where did you two sneak off to?" she asked with a teasing smile.

Harry's face remained serious as he looked at her making Apolline's slime falter. She knew then that something was wrong. "Mama… Philippe… he tried to…" tears welled up in Fleur's eyes as she began to get choked up. Harry came up behind her and hugged her tightly which helped the pretty veela calm down. "He tried to rape me. 'arry showed up and stopped him after Philippe vanished my clothes and put me in a body bind." She said with her hands shaking nervously.

Outright rage was on Apolline's face as she looked at Harry who nodded. "Where is that disgusting little bastard? I'll rip him to pieces!" she hissed as her hand ignited in flames and a more avian appearance took over.

"I stabbed him with one of my knives to stop him. He vanished soon after that." Harry explained and Apolline called for a search party in her anger. "He will most likely be dead if you find him. All my weapons are coated in a fast acting magical poison. If he's still alive the poison should be shutting down his nervous system right now."

Madam Maxime looked at Harry curiously but the school nurse, Madam Ophelia Demos, glared at him with a cold stare. "What is the cure for the poison?" she asked sternly. "I'll not have people dying if they get cut on school grounds."

Several moments of thought made Harry shrug. "There isn't one as far as I know. Phoenix tears are a possibility but good luck getting them. Those burning buzzards are mean when you're trying to get their tears." A sudden thought popped into his mind as he considered more about the subject making Harry blink. "Now that I think about it you might be able to create a potion that would break it down into proteins but if you did that it would only slow the poison down for a few minutes. Probably wouldn't matter though, it hit him in the spinal chord. If the poison doesn't get him the blood flow will." A pale parent, headmistress and nurse gaped at Harry while Fleur watched him interestedly. "Give me some credit would you? You don't think I'd attack with lethal force to protect someone without being sure my target is going to die, do you?"

After dinner, the Thorn family had shown up. Boy had they been pissed. The head of the family in particular was livid. He had outright demanded that Harry be arrested for murder and slander. That had changed when Harry pulled out a vial of veritaserum and said he was perfectly willing to take it and tell them every detail of what Philippe had done and tried to do strait to the press so everyone would know the truth. At those words the entire Thorn family had gone sickly pale while the clan head had turned and angry purple and dared him to.

When the boy-who-lived called for a press conference, you better believe that the press showed up in short order. It wasn't just the French papers either but international news journals. Even the head of the Thorn family was looking a little scared now. Harry's parents were there as well having heard about the conference and gotten portkeys to show up for it. From lunch to dinner was how long the entire thing had taken to set up and the entire school had showed up to listen.

Apolline took the eye dropper and put three drops of the potion on Harry's tongue which he swallowed. For several seconds nothing happened until his eyes started to cloud over and his posture slumped slightly. The French Ministry's head of law enforcement, Valdes Kincaid, took his place beside Harry. "What is your name?" he asked the boy in the chair.

"Harry James Uchiha-Potter." Harry replied listlessly. Everyone blinked at that, even James and Lily who had no idea where the 'Uchiha' had come from.

Valdes frowned at the boy but didn't comment. "Did you kill Philippe Thorn in cold blood earlier today?" he asked coldly.

Still under the effects of the drug Harry spoke. "Yes." He answered making everyone start to murmur.

Not pleased but sticking to the questions he had been assigned Valdes moved onto the next one. "Why did you kill Philippe Thorn?" he questioned making everyone go silent.

"He had vanished Fleur's clothes and was about to rape her. I had to protect her." Harry answered dully looking completely out of it with his glazed over eyes.

Just as Valdes was about to administer the antidote, Apolline grinned slightly. "Why would you go so far for Fleur?" she asked the boy making everyone, particularly Fleur and his parents, listen closely.

Fleur felt her heart almost stop when she heard the next words. "Because I love her." The listless voice of Harry said making several women and girls go misty eyed. Fleur looked close to fainting from the blush consuming her head.

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Valdes administered the antidote wondering if it would be a blessing or a curse for the boy that he wouldn't remember anything about the questioning. Judging from the giddy smiled on the Delacour and Potter women's faces he guessed it would probably be a bit of both.

Harry sighed as he lay in his bed. Something had obviously gone wrong in the questioning as far as he could tell. Fleur had been avoiding him ever since. The few times he had made eye contact with her she would just blush and look away causing numerous girls to giggle at her. When he had asked Apolline, she just giggled and his mother would just go off into her own little world talking about 'romantic this' and 'heroic that'.

If there was one thing a ninja didn't like, it was being confused. However it seemed he was getting quite a bit of that feeling today. He laid in his bed looking around the room in the moonlight. Each member of Fire house got their own private room. Though it was only a three story house the inside was enlarged and there was plenty of room. Iymithra had gone back to the estate to check up on Ssapdril, Nauris and Nippy so she wouldn't be back until morning since she would probably sleep there. Everyone else in the house had gone to sleep long ago with one or two getting up occasionally for water or to use the bathroom as far as he could hear.

A creak sounded as the door opened slowly and a figure walked in. It was Fleur; she was in a lavender robe that went down to her knees showing off her calves and slippered feet as she walked to his bed hesitantly. "Are you still awake 'arry?" she asked softly.

Sitting up Harry looked over at her worriedly. "Yeah, are you alright? You've been avoiding me all night."

"I am fine but…" she hazarded and bit her lip. Carefully, she sat down on the side of his bed and fiddled with her fingers. "I… can not sleep. I keep expecting Philippe to jump out of the shadows and…" she trailed off hugging herself as she pulled her knees up to her chest and sniffled. "May… may I sleep with you tonight 'arry? Will… will you hold me tonight?"

Blinking in surprise, Harry nodded. "If that's what you really want. I don't want to get you in trouble for being in the boy's dorms though." He said and Fleur smiled softly.

As she stood up, Fleur kissed Harry's cheek before untying her robe and letting the silk garment drop. Under it she wore a pink camisole and a pair of knee length pink pants that hugged her long legs and tight arse. He flushed a little as she climbed into bed with him and pressed her back to his front before she pulled his arms around her. "Good night 'arry, I wish to speak with you in the morning." She whispered already starting to drift off.

Smiling softly, Harry hugged his soul mate gently, holding her tight. "Anything you like Fleur." He said and drifted off, holding the woman he loved in his arms once again.

End Chapter 8

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Kasa – A Japanese hat made of bamboo in a cone-like design to keep rain from falling on the head, shoulders or back

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 8 of book 4. W00T! Harry and Fleur are getting closer! Next chapter is Fleur's first training session along with several other things you all might like so keep an eye out!

P.S.: My prereader sucks.


	10. Chapter 9 Rumors and Bloodlines

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 9  
Rumors and Bloodlines

The first to stir the next morning was Fleur. Last night had been the single most relaxing and restful night sleep she could ever remember having. She just felt so safe around Harry that her body couldn't help but relax. Even now as she was waking up, her body felt warm and her muscles groaned in protest. They didn't want to move so they could relax in that soothing heat.

When she opened her eyes, Fleur saw the sleeping form of Harry. All the tiredness and stress was gone from his face leaving an almost innocent boyish face breathing in a relaxed way that she had never seen from him. In fact even in the pictures that coated Gabrielle's room he had a cold emotionless face. But as she looked at the face on the pillow next to her she saw something beautiful in her eyes, a small content smile.

Carefully, Fleur leaned in towards him. Her eyes watched his face for any sign of movement as she came nearer. The feel of his warm breath on her cheeks caused a small blush to form as she leaned her head down. Licking her lips nervously she lightly placed a kiss on his bottom lip and almost flinched as a feeling of warmth filled her entire being. To her it was like the final piece of the puzzle of her life had just fallen into place. Almost instantly she knew what it was and deepened the kiss with her hands gently cupping his cheeks.

Something that must be known about veela was their reputation for being easy. To be honest they weren't, in fact no veela ever gave up her virginity willingly except to the man she took as her mate. To choose a mate veela kissed many men and women, tasting their souls to find the one they were 'meant' for. If their souls were compatible a magical sense in the veela would let them know that they had found what was known as their 'soul mate' and their bodies would change so that they could not conceive with any other mate.

It wasn't a requirement for their mate to be male, many were female as well but there was no way to conceive that way and the bond would seek out a suitable male for them to share without losing each other. In this way, muggles and wizards had picked up the ideas of 'soul mates' and 'harems' over the millennia as romantic or sexual concepts. The veela habit of kissing many people to find their soul mates often got construed to make them 'sluts' in the eyes of others.

"Ahem." a voice prompted behind Fleur making her freeze in the middle of parting the sleeping Harry's lips with her tongue. Pulling back and making sure to break the small strand of saliva connecting her and Harry's lips she turned and saw the head of Fire house, Professor Apolline Delacour staring down at her critically with her arms crossed beneath her breasts and her foot tapping.

Falling back on her childhood memories of getting out of trouble, Fleur made her blue eyes widen and glisten innocently while turning up her veela charm as high as she could in an attempt to make herself look innocent and cute. Apolline's stare had only hardened making Fleur wince. "Umm… I don't suppose sleepwalking would be a valid excuse?" she tried making Apolline's eyes narrow. "I didn't think so."

Apolline looked at her daughter and the unconscious boy she was in bed with. She wasn't nearly as upset as she pretended as they were both clothed so she knew nothing untoward had happened. Really she was quite amused about it as she had been there from a few minutes before her daughter had woken. The blue flash that had occurred when her daughter had kissed him had been a bit of a shock but from how the boy had admitted to loving her she suspected he had known they were soul mates all along. If Fleur had known about him knowing they were soul mates ahead of time she probably would have felt like he was trying to force or manipulate her into being with him so she wasn't upset about that either. "Gabrielle is going to kill you, you know that right?" Apolline asked making Fleur wince and nod. "Just so long as you know what she's going to do to you." she told her daughter satisfactorily. "Breakfast begins in ten minutes. That gives you two hours to… talk to your new mate before class." the woman offered with a teasing smile before walking out of the room leaving a blushing daughter in bed with a man.

As she lay her head down on Harry's chest Fleur kissed his jaw and cuddled closer into his side. Their legs were still intertwined and she could feel his warmth flood her senses as she held him. Inside her, she could feel the changes beginning to take place, changing her body into the ideal figure and compatibility for him both esthetically and genetically. It would take several years to complete but it would happen. Gently, Fleur whispered into Harry's ear with her husky voice. "It is time to wake up, 'Arry." she purred and relished how his hands moved from her hips, up her sides and slowly around her pulling her into a soft kiss that she gladly returned.

In his sleep addled mind, Harry had a problem. He had been dreaming of his and Fleur's first time together. The feel of her warm body as he claimed her virginity and spurred the both of them on to a night of unquenching passion filled his mind from memory. Thus, when he began to wake up, Harry reacted on his first instinct and pulled his 'lover' into a deep kiss while running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Feeling her kiss back ignited his desire and the kiss deepened, quickly turning into a passionate and quite thorough snogging session.

Almost a minute passed before Fleur forced herself to stop Harry. She was dangerously close to just letting go and letting him have her as it was but needed to stop before she did lest they miss their entire second day of school. Fully woken from the kiss Harry looked around the entire room realizing it wasn't his bedroom and Fleur looked a few years younger than she had a moment ago. "Uh… Sorry, Fleur. I'm not sure what…"

He was silenced with a kiss as Fleur pulled him back down on top of her. She curled her fingers through his long black hair and smiled widely. "I enjoyed it very much 'arry. But I do expect you to take responsibility and be my boyfriend. We veela call it a 'casually exclusive relationship'." she told him making him blink in surprise. "We are now a couple got it, Mr. Potter?" she asked dangerously and Harry nodded dumbly. "Good, then go get dressed and we will go to breakfast together." With that she donned her robe and happily flounced out of the room.

Minutes later Harry walked down the steps of the boy's dorms dressed in his ANBU gear with his cloak while choosing to forgo the kasa. He looked at Fleur with an emotionless face and stepped beside her noting that she was wearing the clothes he had given her the day before, identical to his in every way with the exception of a forehead protector, necklace and weapons. He didn't comment and walked the hundred yards to the school with her mentally noting to get Nippy to make her a forehead protector and a few more sets of clothes like that in a better fit. A simple shrinking charm got most of the clothes to the right size but the dragon hide armor and guards would need to be made in the proper size.

To Harry's surprise, breakfast was not held in the great hall. Fleur had smiled at his raised eyebrow and took his arm. "The great hall is only for special occasions. For normal meals and snacks we go to the school cafeteria. It has a better selection anyway with all the different meals the house-elves make." She told him.

The school cafeteria was a large round terrace on top of the central tower with a domed ceiling of alabaster with high arches to let the students see the view while they ate meals. It also had tables outside of the dome on an outer rim to let the students eat in the sun right next to the stone guardrail. The center was a huge round pillar with different stores that sold different types of cuisine from Afghani to Vietnamese.

Most of the nearly eight thousand students were there and Harry looked them over. Where as Hogwarts only had to take care of the students in England, Ireland and Scotland, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had more to deal with. The way it was set up was:

Hogwarts:

- England  
- Ireland  
- Scotland

Durmstrang:

- Bulgaria  
- Romania  
- Greece  
- Turkey  
- Albania  
- Serbia  
- Croatia  
- Moldova  
- Slovenia  
- Slovakia  
- Hungary  
- Ukraine  
- Belarus  
- Russia  
- Lithuania  
- Latvia  
- Estonia  
- Bosnia and Herzegovina  
- Cyprus

Beauxbatons:

- France  
- Austria  
- Spain  
- Portugal  
- Morocco  
- Algeria  
- Italy  
- Switzerland  
- Czech Republic  
- Germany  
- Belgium  
- Netherlands  
- Poland  
- Denmark  
- Norway  
- Sweden  
- Finland  
- Iceland  
- Azores

As a result of having a great deal more students Beauxbatons got far worse scores when listed on the bell curve. It was easy to 'be the best' when you had less than half of the number examined in other places. Harry felt sad that his first education was so stunted. On the plus side he had managed to get a great deal from the Dueling World Championships last time around so he had no doubt he would be able to hold his own if it came down to it.

Harry decided on a Japanese breakfast which interested Fleur so she ordered the same as they sat down at the table she and her friends usually sat at. Tamagoyaki with a bowl of rice, steamed vegetables and some Miso soup were their choices though Harry had noticed Fleur getting what he got and got one of her favorite latte coffees to drink instead of his normal tea. He paid for both of them and once sitting down had been bombarded with several girls asking about where Fleur had been when they tried to wake her up.

In retrospect, glancing at Harry and blushing was probably the wrong response as the girls caught it and started giggling. Fleur seemed to enjoy the light breakfast and took several opportunities to feed Harry herself much to his irritation. He had no intention of asking her to stop since that always seemed to make her think it was funnier but to anyone that knew him better they would see the slight irritation in his eyes.

Screams and yelps got everyone's attention as a form the size of a large dog waddled up to Harry. Its tail waggled back and forth as it squawked and looked at the rolled egg on his plate with what could only be called 'puppet eyes'. Sighing, Harry plopped some of the egg on the ground where the little dragon gobbled it up happily. The seals would break it down into fuel for the flamethrower over a period of a few hours but it was still annoying. "Is that a… dragon?" Jeanette asked with her hand shaking as she pointed at the creature.

Giddy at the opportunity to show off her new boyfriend's extravagance Fleur started petting the little dragon which rolled over on its back so she could rub its belly. "Yes. Isn't he so adorable?" Fleur replied. The little dragon's leg wiggled as she rubbed its tummy and soon all the girls at the table were fussing over the cute dragon.

Palming his forehead Harry watched Apolline and Madam Maxime start fussing over the animated dragon puppet. _'At the rate this is going I'll never get my mail.'_ he grumbled mentally and snapped his fingers making the dragon hop up and come to him. Its belly compartment opened and Harry took the mail inside before the door shut and it went back to play with the girls.

"What have you got there, Harry?" Nicolas asked after his wife dragged him over so she could play with the little dragon as well. He looked particularly amused as several girls started trying to find the well hidden stomach compartment. It was rather impressive that the entire thing looked perfectly like a living dragon with glass eyes to even make those look real.

A sigh came from Harry as he flipped through the letters. "Petition to move Harry potter to Hogwarts, Petition to make Harry Potter a British citizen…" he stopped to hand Nicolas the new issue of Alchemy monthly. "…request for one hundred 'messenger dragons', reports on my yacht's construction. Not much to be exited abou… Hmm… looks like Sarutobi is ahead of schedule. He's already informed the council about me and it looks like Sasuke is throwing a tantrum. Danzo has sent me an 'invitation' to join ROOTs too. Gee, what an honor that would be. Loser." he muttered making Nicolas grin. "A box of cookies and sweets from Narcissa Malfoy…"

"What?" Fleur shrieked making Harry wince and rub his ear. By now Nicolas was grinning like an idiot as he sat back with a drink to watch the train wreck that would be Harry's hexing.

Not even bothering to pay attention to the wand in his face Harry handed the letter and sweets to Fleur who blinked. "Flirting with each other puts her son and husband into something of a snit. They're for you anyways. She probably just sent them with Flare since it was safer." he went back to his mail. "Invitation for the Vampires to join Konoha as full citizens, invitation for the veela to join Konoha as full citizens…" a wide number of other invitations to various species had also included and Harry gave them to Nicolas who knew what their actual locations were for delivery. Before, he had been forced to go through Gringotts which had taken a hefty sum to get through the red tape.

Crumpling the letter from Narcissa, Fleur's face and was an angry red as she picked up and threw away the box of sweets. "Oh! That woman is such a tart!" When she noticed Harry's raised eyebrow Fleur walked over and sat in his lap possessively. "She has said that she won't give up on having you just because you're with me. Also, she says her cousin Bellatrix is most interested in meeting you to thank you for getting her out of Azkaban."

'_Yeah, that sounds like something Narcissa would say.'_ Harry thought as his eye twitched slightly. He mentally thanked Nicolas for putting up a privacy ward around the two of them when he saw just how upset Fleur was. That piece of information getting out would have been rather bad. "Hmm… it seems like my team request has been approved as well. It says that Kakashi is planning to formally address the council this summer to overturn the decision however and have me put on his team. Wow… he's going to be rather peeved when he finds out that the council has no authority over me."

Fleur looked at Harry curiously. She knew that Harry was training her as a kunoichi and that he planned on making her at least Genin level by summer but he hadn't really gone into depth of what their team would be other than him, Iymithra and her. "What team request, 'Arry?" she asked.

"I requested that we be designated as Team fourteen. It'll be you, Iymithra and I with Mitarashi Anko for our Jōunin instructor. It's just more convenient since I have to fix Anko's seal when we get there anyways." He explained before folding up the letter and putting it in a seal on the inside of his cloak. Opening the box he found three forehead protectors done with the symbol of a Misu tomoe in the center instead of a leaf. Fleur's was baby blue while Iymithra's was dark gray and Harry's was black. _'Hmm… guess I won't need to remember to ask Nippy to make more headbands. Oh well, I still need to remember the ANBU armors.'_

Dueling and Combat was held in a large hall in the south hall. The real Harry was actually training two miles away with Iymithra as the clone looked around the room. Dragon skeletons, a stuffed manticore and a stuffed chimera posed around the area with other beasts of all kinds. Apolline walked into the hall and smiled widely as she spoke. "Today will be your first dueling and combat class. Here you will learn the various arts of both formal and mortal combat to both protect you and allow you to compete better in the name of Beauxbatons. Your first year will be focused on hand to hand combat. Now, how many of you have been in a martial arts tournament?" she asked and numerous hands went up along with Harry's. After taking a head count she nodded. "How many of you have won at least one tournament?" she asked and watched as all but three went down. "Alright miss… Greengrass, please tell us which martial arts tournament you've won."

Harry was actually somewhat surprised. Daphne had always been a duelist, he had known that. Even a markedly brutal one from what he remembered of Lockhart's dueling class where she hit Draco Malfoy with a banishing charm before summoning his balls. He still laughed somewhat when he thought about it. But he had never known she was into martial arts as being a pureblood seemed somewhat close to putting a damper on that possible avenue. "I won the Junior Kenpo Championship in London last year." Daphne answered with a wide grin.

Apolline nodded and looked at the next person, he was a tanned looking German boy named Ludovic Stroheim. Harry knew the boy by reputation only. During his win at the King of Fighter's tournament Ludovic had been a three time winner in the junior division. "I won the Junior division of the King of Fighter's tournament last year." he said in an arrogant tone making several students gasp while other's applauded.

Everyone turned to Harry, who was still completely emotionless. Apolline nodded for him to go but was surprised when he calmly pulled out a scroll and made an ornate box, which she recognized as a portable library, appear out of it. Opening the box he spoke to someone inside for several moments and waited until a large four foot tall trophy was handed to him, which he set on the table beside the box. Kneeling down Apolline looked at the engraving as she started to read aloud. "This trophy is awarded to Harry James Uchiha-Potter whom is undisputedly named King of Fighters – Adult Division." Jaws dropped as people looked at the list of matches listed on the trophy above the plaque.

Daphne turned to Harry wide-eyed with her jaw dropped. "You fought Iori Yagami and you're still ALIVE?" she yelped and Harry winced rubbing his ribs. Some of those punches had seriously sucked. "How did it feel to win?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again: It feels remarkably similar to being hit by a four door hatchback sedan." he replied making several people chuckle. "I'll be competing again over Christmas third year if anyone wants to watch."

Ludovic glared at Harry. "I don't believe it!" he said and Harry raised an eyebrow at him calmly. "That's obviously a fake!" the boy yelled then took a swing at Harry. It was caught rather easy and Harry held on firmly making the boy struggle. A slight amount of chakra was enough to make the other boy fall to his knees in pain.

"Fake huh?" Harry asked before letting the boy go. There would be bruises but nothing permanent would be left. "Yagami, Terry and Andy would mangle you. Never mind Kusanagi and Mai." he said and put the trophy back in, handing it to one of his 'library clones' before resealing the library back in it's scroll and putting the scroll away. "By the way, the Order of Merlin first class was easier to get than that thing. Think about that." The rest of the class had been full of sparring sessions between Apolline and the students to get a feel for their abilities. Much to her pleasure, she and Harry were about evenly matched. However, if you counted that his genjutsu, magic, weapons, ninjutsu and Sharingan couldn't be used without exposing a great deal of his ability that wasn't saying much.

At dinner, many of the students were whispering and pointing at Harry as he walked over to Fleur's table, kissed her on the cheek and sat down beside her without any emotion on his face. "What's with them?" he asked as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Fleur shrugged and took a bite of her dinner. "I don't know. They've been acting odd ever since breakfast." she said. "How was your day?"

"Fine I guess. Most of the male students here are a bit snobbish but at least it's not as bad as back home." he replied while taking a bite of his food. He was stopped before it even got to his mouth by a tapping on his shoulder.

A boy with a rather stupid looking smile on his face, a fifth year by his looks, put his hand to his mouth like it was supposed to keep Fleur from hearing anything while she was less than a foot from them. "Is it true you're sleeping with Delacour?" he whispered, both looking and sounding like an idiot.

Biting her tongue to stop from sniggering, Fleur covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop her laughter. Harry's eyes narrowed and his Sharingan activated making the boy jump back at the red eyed stare. The tomoe began to spin as a powerful sleeping genjutsu rolled over the boy. At the same them the hypnosis was working its magic and making him forget what he had just asked about. Slowly he fell back with a dull thump on the ground in a deep sleep. He would remember nothing of the rumor or Harry's Sharingan when he woke.

With his Sharingan once again deactivated Harry moved to take the bite of chicken Santé Fe that had been on his spoon to find it gone with a smirking Fleur looking at him innocently as she chewed. Jeanette looked particularly entertained by the display but decided to change the subject as she spoke. "What did you do to him, 'Arry?" she asked with a wide smile.

Going back to his food Harry took a bite of his meal. "Hypnosis, he's asleep. He'll wake up in a few minutes not remembering a bloody thing. Stupid wanker." he muttered making both girls stare at him slightly.

"How did you hypnotize him, 'Arry?" Fleur asked. All he had done was make eye contact and the boy nodded off on his feet before slumping to the ground.

Silence came from Harry for a moment before he sighed. "I'll tell you about it this weekend Fleur, but you can't tell anyone. Only a few people know about my power and you know that I trust you with things like this." he said making Fleur glance as her ring and blush a dark red. "Come to my room this weekend when everyone is asleep and I'll tell you where nobody else can hear."

The rest of the week went on in similar fashion. Rumors of Harry and Fleur 'constantly having sex' ran through the school. While Apolline found it a constant source of entertainment and comedy Antoine had met Harry at the door holding a Remington double barreled shotgun. The 'talk' they had about 'taking responsibility to his little girl' had been quite unpleasant since he didn't believe him over all the 'eye witness accounts'.

Gabrielle had been sitting in much the same manner as her father. Only it was Fleur she 'had a talk with' which consisted of screaming, object throwing and hair pulling. However the moment Fleur had said they hadn't been having sex Gabrielle had been her usual sweet and innocent self and attached herself to Harry's leg. Whether he should be amused of fearful of such mood swings in the smaller veela or not, Harry as unsure.

Later, Harry was sitting in a room with Nicolas, Perenelle, Lily, James, Amira, Apolline and a really pissed off future father-in-law. Before him was a pensieve as he focused on his Occlumency picking and choosing various memories including being sent back in time but not his discussion with the Elder Gods after his death. Once the bowl was filled with the silvery liquid Apolline, Amira and Antoine entered the memories.

Nearly half an hour later they came back out and looked at Harry silently with a new concept of whom and what he was. He hadn't shown them anything overly sensitive. Hell he hadn't shown them any of his jutsu, magical knowledge or anything of the sort. It had been in sequence of his memories starting with the death of Lily, then on through the ages with one scene per time period. It went on until he was where he had just started including his second birth.

Antoine calmly stood up and went to the wall. In one move he turned and fired his shotgun which Harry dodged by several inches as his chair exploded. "How dare you defile my baby-girl with your evil penis of death!" he raged and Harry paled. He knew for a fact that he had cut out all the sex and stuff… maybe leaving the morning after had been a bad idea?

Both ran down the hall at high speed, one using chakra and ninja ability while the other had the rage of a deranged and protective father fueling him. The occasional shotgun blast sounded through the house. Fleur was just coming out of her room when a hole appeared in the wall across from her. A blur passed by making her blink as her father ran to the corner the blur had turned down and fired several shots. "Defile my daughter will you, Potter?" Antoine screamed punctuating his statement with another shot as he chased the blur. Apparently the accidental magic of an enraged father did wonders for reloading a two shot gun.

"Papa! 'Arry did not defile me! I am still a virgin!" she cried after the man over the gunshots. "Did you hear me? He didn't defile me!"

Not pausing in his chase Antoine yelled back over his own shots. "Yes, he did!" he cried making Fleur blink several times. Eventually she just sighed and went to her mothers study after getting her location from a house-elf.

There she found the Flamels, the Potters, her grandmother and her mother sipping tea with a pensieve on the table. "Mama, papa 'as gone off ze deep end again." She said in English out of respect for the Potters.

Amira looked at her granddaughter silently for a moment before speaking. "Fleur, I wish to ask you somezing. Do you love young 'arry?" she asked causing Fleur to turn an embarrassed red as she nodded. "Would you stay with 'im even if 'e did somezing incredibly stupid to save your life knowing it would cost 'im 'is own?" Worry entered Fleur's face as she looked at her grandmother nodded.

The parents all looked at each other before pushing the pensieve to her. Having learned how to use a pensieve when she was eleven in order to show her parents her first flying lesson, Fleur entered the silvery memories. Half an hour later she came back out blinking owlishly before turning her face to calmness. Nicolas was grinning like a loon as he watched the pretty young quarter-veela take a cup of tea and sip it like she hadn't just seen the proof that her boyfriend was an ancient mass murderer who had been shagging her in an alternate timeline before dying in a battle against an all-powerful madman after sending her away to keep her safe. Oh this promised to be a good show.

A loud explosion shook the house from outside as smoke began to billow from the garden in a pillar visible from the window. None of them paid it any mind as they sat enjoying the silence since the gunshots had stopped. The door opened several minutes later to reveal a completely unharmed Harry holding a blackened Antoine Delacour under one arm with the shotgun over his other shoulder. "Bagged me a good haul this trip. Tonight, we eat!" he said hefting Antoine like he was some form of big game causing small smiles and smirks despite his emotionless face and monotone.

Fleur smiled brightly and kissed his lips before taking the gun from him so he could set her father in a chair… ::WHANG:: …and promptly bent the muzzle of the gun on his skull by swinging it like a baseball bat. "Laissez-moi derrière vous? Envoyez-moi loin tout en vous mourez vous! Die vous doux, aimable bâtard!" she screamed with each smack of the metal barrel bashing Harry in the head. After deciding that Harry had learned his lesson, proven by how his leg was twitching like a coyote that had been hit by a train, she stomped off to her room leaving a ruined gun and a lumpy boyfriend behind.

Perenelle looked to the other adults who had ignored the vicious beating while drinking tea and eating cookies. "More tea anyone?" she asked and several people accepted leaving Harry to use the regeneration jutsu to slowly heal himself.

Knocking on the door of Fleur's room Harry sighed. "Fleur? Fleur, we need to talk." The sound of the door locking was all that greeted him making him sigh again. "Fleur please open the door and talk to me?" Still nothing happened. "Fleur Isabelle Uchiha-Potter ne Delacour you open this door right now!" he yelled angrily.

Silence reigned as even the crickets stopped chirping at those words. Several more seconds of silence reigned before he got tired of the silent treatment and pulled out his magical pocket knife. He frowned wishing it had a key instead of just a lock pick before a thought came to his mind. _'If I mixed a conjuring charm with that switching ward I could make it so that…'_ pushing that thought out of his mind Harry pulled the attachment out and slowly picked the lock. Opening the door he walked in to find Fleur sitting in her favorite plush chair reading a book and studiously ignoring him. "Fleur…"

She turned away as he kneeled down at her feet. Snatching the book from her, Harry took her hands in his and kissed them. "I know I messed up a little." When she glared silently out of the corner of her eye Harry winced. "Okay, a lot. You know I only sent you away because I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt though. I didn't know about me being sent back in time and I was scared that I could lose you. Please Fleur, don't hate me." he said sounding quite miserable at the prospect.

"Will you do that again?" she asked with a hard tone in French and Harry shook his head. "Will you let me fight with you from now on?" Fleur pressed and Harry nodded silently. "I want a traditional French wedding." she said and Harry nodded. "And I want to name our first daughter after my mother." Again she got a nod making her smile a little. "Now, tell me about this power of yours."

Harry sat down on her waterbed and thought about how to explain this. He'd practiced his lecture for the lesson on the yacht for several days before he actually gave it. As such he'd had plenty of time to consider any questions they would have. In the end, Harry activated his Sharingan and looked at Fleur making her flinch. "It's called the Sharingan, or copy wheel eye. With it I can see through illusions and deceptions, copy any ability or skill I see, predict my target's movements and cast powerful illusions or hypnosis on anyone I make eye contact with." he explained calmly.

Blinking as she considered that Fleur looked at Harry. "How did you get it?" she asked cautiously. When Harry had explained the events that led to him getting the Sharingan as he remembered them Fleur looked at him incredulously. "You made a power like that and implanted it into your eyes?"

A wince came from Harry at that one. "It sounds a lot worse when you say it like that. I actually used magic to imprint the ability into my DNA. However it destroys any other magical talent or bloodline you have to stabilize your DNA for it to be created." he told her while sitting on the waterbed.

For several minutes Fleur thought about everything she had learned of Harry. Eventually she seemed to firm her resolve and looked at him. "Would it work on me?" she asked making him blink. "Would you be able to give me a bloodline limit?"

That honestly stumped Harry. It wouldn't work on veela, goblins or any other type of magical being. It was a fact written in the notes that those creatures rejected it and died soon after implantation. Nothing had been done on hybrids however and Fleur was more human than veela. "I don't know. I never wanted to try it on you since it might have killed you or…" he winced as he saw her glared harden at the mention of him protecting her. He knew then that his beloved was going to get a bloodline or beat him until she got what she wanted. "Let's go talk to your parents. If they agree I'll do it. But if you die then I'm not going to survive you by long Fleur Uchiha-Potter, you got that?" he growled making her smile brightly and kiss him before she flounced out of the room. "This won't end well." he muttered before following her.

Putting his foot down on the Rin'negan, mostly because he had enough trouble handling her in one body let alone six as well as the possibility of her picking a male body just so she could laugh at the idea of 'screwing herself over', Fleur chose to acquire the Keiseikoe bloodline. Harry refused to take any chances and, with Nicolas and Perenelle, did extensive testing on her blood with his own to see if the seal would be compatible. All three of them were in the Delacour potions lab for almost the entirety of Saturday in testing the samples and using the seals on her blood in different circumstances. Much to his pleasant surprise it was compatible and Harry agreed to give her the bloodline Sunday morning.

The Keiseikoe bloodline was the ability to channel chakra into her vocal chords and control the vibrations to create genjutsu. Each vibration was a single genjutsu and since the humanoid vocal chords oscillated four hundred and forty times per second that was the number of illusions she would create every second. Singing, talking or even just grunting was enough to create enough layered illusions to make even the Sharingan or Byakugan useless through sheer numbers since even they couldn't dispel illusions at that level of speed. The worst part was that she would be the only one who could cancel them that fast, not even Harry could cast or dispel genjutsu as fast as she would be able to, though his were a great deal more powerful.

James and Lily had left sometime around lunch when Iymithra returned from helping Nauris make some renovation to the hospital wing of the estate. Harry and the Flamels came out of the lab around dinner and told Fleur that it was possible and he would make give her the ability the next day. Fleur's squeal had been painful enough to his ears that he honestly wondered if she already had the bloodline since it wouldn't do anything about her partial veela DNA and there was no other way he knew of for her to cause that much pain with her voice… well… short of being Molly Weasley.

In her haste to get Harry up for the preparations Fleur rushed into his room across from hers the next morning and found the bed hadn't been slept in and Harry gone. She had been rather… displeased and asked Iymithra to find him through their bond. They found him tied up and stuffed in a trunk in Gabrielle's room wearing only his boxers while looking embarrassed. Amira had laughed herself sick when Fleur saw Gabrielle holding her Savina Ferrari wand behind her back with an innocent wide-eyed stare.

Later in the potions lab Harry took his blood pen out of his fourth scroll and used it to draw some of Fleur's blood. "Okay, strip down and lay on the table." he said and heard a loud click along with the feel of a cold double barreled rifle pointed at his head. "The seals have to be in contact with her body so I'm going to draw them on with her own blood." Antoine put his shotgun away angrily as Fleur turned a dark red and hesitantly undressed in front of them. "It's no different than getting measured for clothes Fleur. Just think of it as getting a fitting done only these clothes will be a lot better fitting than cloth ones."

Those words seemed to put some confidence back into her as she dropped her knickers and bra then laid on the table with her arms and legs down. Having her close her eyes, Harry began to write the seals. Dojutsu were easy to make since all that had to be altered was the eyes and some of the nervous system before implanting the proper DNA strand into the host body. That was one of the main reasons Harry had been able to put his on a slip of paper.

Since hers would be a Yuuseijutsu, or Vocal Power, the seals had to be larger to cover her nervous system, throat, respiratory system and torso. He was very careful as losing Fleur wasn't an option and took four hours to make sure every single part of the seal was perfect in every way. To make sure that Amira and the others didn't learn to make the seal he made sure it covered Fleur's legs, arms, feet and hands. Those portions of the seal were just enhancement seals used to stabilize her DNA faster and make sure he could reverse them at a moment's notice for her safety.

Once he was done, Harry looked at Fleur worriedly and leaned down kissing her lips gently just in case. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I love you." A wide smile crossed Fleur's lips before Harry had her family step back. "Fūin!" he said and put the tip of his wand to her throat. His magic poured out through his wand into the seal as light traveled along the seals until it reached the ends of the detailed scrawls.

Gradually the seals covered her like oil spreading out over water. Soon her whole form seemed to be made of a golden light as the seals began to change her DNA. Over the next few minutes the glow seeped into her making the seals vanish inside her body. It was a while before the process was complete and Fleur sat up once Harry had checked her body over to make sure there were no signs of cellular decay. "Can I use it now?" she asked curiously.

"It's your bloodline, use it as you like. You need to train to get control of it but you should be able to cast a few small ones. Just focus on the person you want to effect and channel chakra into your throat. From there all you have to do is focus on what you want them to experience and talk." he explained as he walked over to his scroll and started to sterilize the pen.

Just then, a naked Gabrielle happily ran into the room and booted Fleur off the table before plopping her bare little butt onto the table. "Me next!" she said happily and lay down ready to be drawn on.

Rubbing his temples to ward off the coming migraine Harry sighed. "No Gabrielle. Maybe I'll give you one when you're older, but not right now. Not after you kicked Fleur off the table anyways. That was mean." the little quarter veela pouted cutely and tried to be as adorable as possible hoping to crack him when her older sister stood up looking rather peeved.

Fleur was rather angry. She had just gotten a bloodline from her boyfriend and that was a special gift that meant a lot to her. Then her little runt of a sister had run in and punt her off the table! Her perfect derrière was probably bruised! Ruined for Harry to look at! Channeling chakra into her throat Fleur looked at her sister. "Sleep." she ordered causing the little girl to pass out on the table. As Fleur was going to congratulate herself she heard four other thumps and turned to see her family and Harry sleeping on the floor.

She had been about to wake them all, she really had. It wasn't her fault that a rather curious part of her mind took over and made her go to Harry. ∷ Ziiiip Flop ∷ "Oo la-la!"

End Chapter 9

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Kasa – A Japanese hat made of bamboo in a cone-like design to keep raid from falling on the head, shoulders or back  
Laissez-moi derrière vous? – Leave me behind, will you?  
Envoyez-moi loin tout en vous mourez vous? – Send me away while you die, will you?  
Die vous doux, aimable bâtard! – Die you sweet, lovable bastard!  
Keiseikoe – Siren's Voice  
Yuuseijutsu – Vocal Skill  
Fūin - Seal

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 9 of book 4. Yup, there we go Chapter nine up and running. Well, things are going pretty well, I guess. I've been getting lots of emails that Fleur should have a bloodline too so I made one for her. Keep an eye out for her using it.


	11. Chapter 10 Flying and Fighting

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 10  
Flying and Fighting

It was Thursday in the second week of school. Their first flying lesson was about to begin in P.E. and all the second years on up were in the bleachers of the school dueling arena to watch the 'firsties' mess up and crash. Professor Baxter stood calmly and held his own broom in his hand once all the first years had gotten their brooms up.

Harry, bored out of his wits, just took the old broom they gave him and stood on it with his arms crossed as he let it float around uncontrolled. More precisely, Harry's clone did with a clone of Fleur watching in the stands. Both were currently in the woods off to the side of the school. Iymithra and one of Harry's Kage Bunshin were training Fleur while Harry sat off to the side writing in a scroll. She noticed them and looked in their direction. "What are you doing 'Arry?"

Looking up from his papers to see Fleur in the middle of her sit-ups, with his clone holding her legs and kissing her every time she was up, Harry shrugged. "Hokage-sama asked me to study the Shiki Fūin. The council has been in an uproar lately since he'll be graduating soon from the ninja academy and he's asked me to find a legitimate reason for them to shut up about killing the Kyuubi container."

"That Naruto boy you take so much pride in?" she asked getting her fiftieth kiss before laying back down and working on fifty-one. "Have you found anything?"

After writing down another sentence Harry nodded. "Yeah, his bloodline is the Rin'negan so he'll absorb the Kyuubi's chakra. Depending on what bodies he's given as vessels he could even become a U-rank." Noticing her glare Harry frowned. "Don't look at me like that. I love you and I'll kill or die for you but there is NO WAY I will ever let you date me in a guy's body." The sheepish smile Fleur had was all the confirmation of her plans he needed. "At any rate, with the Kyuubi's power, shadow clones, and the right bodies Konoha could have a literal army of high powered bloodline users to fight for them. If he was given Kage or ANBU level bodies then it would be an army of those as well. The result would be a nearly invincible fighting force once he's mastered any skills or bloodlines they had."

A frown graced Fleur's lips before she shrugged. "That doesn't sound very fun. More like dropping a nuclear warhead on a third world country." she said looking particularly annoyed as the clone cut her off with her seventy-fourth kiss.

Raising an eyebrow at Fleur, Harry watched her doing her morning warm-ups. "Dear, we're ninja. It would be stupid for us to give opponents a chance to win." he told her and finished writing the report out. "If you want to be foolish about it then duel. If you want to be sure you win kill your opponent before the contest even starts. If you want to win glory in the battle utterly obliterate your opponent. That's just how it works."

Not enjoying Harry's dismissive response Fleur snapped out her wand and took out the clone with a cutting curse before firing a stunner at Harry. Harry himself didn't even bother to react until the spell was an inch from him where he vanished into thin air. Fleur froze in place as she felt his chakra behind her. "How did you do that? I just blinked and you were gone." she said with a quiver in her voice.

"You may have a bloodline. You may have even had the drop on me and the first attack as well. However, you were arrogant in your attack. Remember, you are still academy level and I am a great deal more experienced than you." the ninja replied and she felt the blade of a kunai pressing against her throat without even scratching her skin causing her to freeze. "I wonder. Would you like a demonstration in the difference between our abilities?"

There was no killing intent so she knew he was just playing with her but still the knowledge that he could literally not only kill but break her in the time it took her to blink was a frightening thought. "N-no 'Arry. I'm sorry for attacking you like that." the pretty veela stuttered as she stayed stalk still.

Smirking slightly, Harry licked the outer helix of her ear from behind her in just the way to make her shiver. "Lesson one: Tracking. If you can't locate your opponent then you can't beat them. Find me… if you can." he teases and was gone before she could order him to snog her into a puddle of womanly goo. Her frustration over the rest of the day went on and grew as she spent it looking for her boyfriend in the trees and constantly thought she could see him out of the corner of her eyes but never caught a real sight of him.

Being drafted as the dueling team for Fire house was… irritating. As he had a supposed responsibility to the house they expected him to play. When he told them to 'go bugger themselves with a cactus' they got Fleur ask him to play for the house as a personal favor to her. She was on the team and wanted to 'play' with him more often. If he had been able to use the animagus defense, which said that anyone with a rare ability or skill giving them an unfair advantage couldn't play, he could have gotten them to back off. Unfortunately for him they weren't asking him to play Quidditch so he was screwed.

There was one representative for each type of combat from each house. Fleur was the duelist for the magical rounds. The fifth year house prefect, Michaelo Fetali, was their swordsman for the fencing competitions. A fourth year girl named Genevieve Smollett was their boxer and quite good for her size as she could dodge rather well for a non-chakra user. Arnold Zanier was their wrestler and he was a hulking brute even for a seventh year despite being a third year himself, considering that he was a half-giant it wasn't unexpected though.

The entire house took a consensus the day after the broom lessons to pick their champions. By then the entire school had been aware of the fact that Harry had won the King of Fighter's tournament once before and planned on doing so again. Thus he was 'elected' as their martial arts representative. Fleur had pleaded with him and when that didn't work she offered him massages after each match. In the end he agreed on the condition that before each match his opponent would sign a waver with parental consent stating the he was not responsible for any injuries or deaths resulting of the match. Madame Maxime had agreed since it was the same contract for certain duels just in case.

Fleur had been happy about it and spent the day telling him that it was full contact. The matches would go on until one couldn't continue and knocking the opponent out was perfectly legal. He could even use what was known as 'ki' attacks. After looking up the term he realized that it was body energy which was half of chakra. 'Chi' was spiritual energy and that was the other half of chakra. Much to his interest he discovered that the attacks at the King of Fighters tournament had been ki attacks and not chakra based like ht thought. It was a novel idea but not really much of a stretch as he thought about it like the human psyche.

Ki was the like the super-ego in that it was controlled a person's conscience and morality due to how it could change with a person's moral alignment between good and evil. Chi was like the id in that it was instinctual and without a great deal of training it was a largely subconscious energy. Mana, the energy used for magic, was a force created by conscious will making it similar to the ego. Each was a part of something larger and merely refined differently between people. That meant that magic users weren't legitimately different from muggles just that muggles had to learn to use the ability rather than simply being born with it. It would also explain muggle-born and squibs since that would simply be children born with or without the natural ability accidentally. _'Damn… that's going to cause a few panties to be twisted in a wad when it hits the news.'_ Harry thought as he worked on his magical pocket knife.

It was almost two months after his being drafted, November eighth to be exact. His clones were working on his homework while Fleur was getting her own massage by three more clones. He had trained all day with Iymithra while a clone trained Fleur so he was done with his regime for the day. In his spare time he had been working on his idea to combine the switching charm a conjuring charm then work it into the voice activated attachment choosing portion of his pocket knife. He had ruined forty of them and had needed to order more so he could keep working.

Interestingly enough he had found an already made version of it in a reference. It had only been a reference though so he'd needed to special order the book the actual charm was in from Egypt. From there, Ssapdril had translated the charm he wanted to English and he had begun working it into the knife. Supposedly it had been worked into Hogwarts at some point to make a hidden room called the Room of Requirement. It didn't say where the room was though or Harry might have gone to take a look at it and saved some time.

Being successful would mean that he had a tool that could conjure any specific tool he asked it to ready for him to use. It wouldn't be able to do detachable ones or conjure kunai for throwing but pretty much any tool he needed from a simple blade or pin to a welder or wrench would probably be useful. He needed to get a lighter anyway since chakra flames were too wasteful for starting camp fires. He'd never be able to get it to make a gun or anything since it would all be base chemical compositions so poisons, gun powder and other such things like living things wouldn't work. Natural things like butane for fueling torches or lighter functions would be possible though.

Like all conjuration it wouldn't be permanent and anything the user had it make would exist pretty much only as long as they willed it. Once they stopped willing it or dismissed it the tool would vanish. The same could be said for if the piece broke since they would need to get the knife to make anther one. Market for such a thing would be off the charts especially in Konoha where such a tool would be invaluable to any ninja.

Best of all was that if he could manage to make specialized ones he could sell even more by making each one attuned to a particular type of need. Things like gardening or construction for example. He could even make a kitchen version for house wives who didn't have space for all the things they needed to cook.

A flash of light signified the magic stabilizing as it flickered and glowed for a minute then faded. He could see the magic with his Sharingan and took the time to examine it carefully in his hands. "Alright, let's hope this works better than the one that squirt ink out." he muttered making Fleur giggle and sit up on the bed while holding the sheet to her bare chest. "Knife blade." Harry said and almost instantly a single edged knife blade appeared on it locked into place. "Serrated knife blade." He said and the blade was replaced with one that had a serrated edge. He tested out the blade on a piece of paper and was pleased to find it razor sharp. "Shovel." He said and instantly a long four foot shovel was in place of the knife blade. "It seems to be working so far. Deluminator." He said and a lighter-like tip formed on it. Flicking it at the light of the lamp he watched the light pulled from it into the Deluminator function. This continued with various things, even a blow torch and chainsaw which worked.

Taking the small knife curiously from Harry Fleur looked it over. Whispering into the knife a new attachment appeared and Fleur slowly turned to Harry in a jerky movement like she was possessed. The nearly insane smile on her lips was kind of creepy as she showed Harry the attachment.

Down in the common room of fire house all the students jumped as Harry's angry bellow filled the building. "Damnit Fleur! I made that to be a useful tool, not to conjure sex toys for you!" Fleur's musical laughter followed while Apolline merely bit her lip to stop her laughter as she went up the stairs to check on them. Her laugher lasted only until she saw what Fleur had gotten the knife to conjure. When asked what had happened later none of the three would answer but Harry would look embarrassed while the two veela would start cracking up.

The first duel competition was between Fire house and Wind house. Fleur, sadistic wench that she was, summoned her opponent's nipple then levitated it until the poor girl had to give up. It might have been funnier if Fleur hadn't perfected that move on his clone's balls the first time she found it in her training. The magical duels were held apart from and earlier than the other dueling events as some muggles were invited for muggle-born students like Ludovic Stroheim.

Genevieve had dodged three uppercuts and numerous jabs when a right cross managed to knock her down. After getting up the little girl had wailed on the sixth year boy and beaten him bloody in one of the most brutal displays since he had seen Yagami beat Terry Bogard into submission. It was actually a little scary seeing the little girl flip out like that but she had won so he didn't pay it any mind.

Michaelo put up a somewhat decent fight. He got his arse beaten after managing to cut his opponent Viktor Blood junior from Spain. The Blood Family was a clan of powerful swordsmen and swordswomen who had refined their skills over hundreds of years. They were reputed as some of the best fencers on earth having been born and literally bred by sword users in some cases.

Arnold had a tough fight since his opponent used an odd form of Greek grappling to put him into several submission holds. Though his strength won out every time Arnold kept having problems with the fact that his opponent was so much smaller and it took him a while to catch the little blighter. When he did the little stinker kicked him in the throat then knocked him out of the ring where Arnold broke his arm and was declared the loser.

Ludovic Stroheim honestly had very few skills. In fact Harry felt rather annoyed that he had to fight the overconfident moron. He was pretty quick but his abilities were limited and he was too cocky to think things through. Like all those from the Stroheim school of martial arts he was brash, arrogant and hot headed. He often tried to bully other students with his rather uninspired martial arts skills in Capoeira as he wasn't nearly as well trained in his family style.

Looking up at his parents as well as several special guests Harry grunted in irritation. Sirius and Remus were happily chanting Harry's name along with his father while Lily looked worried. The Malfoy's were on the opposite side of the arena. Lucius looked positively disgusted with the spectacle of physical fighting though his wife's eyes stayed on Harry like a spotlight.

A rather worrisome surprise was that the Lonely Wolves were in attendance. The smirk on Ludovic's face was enough to point him out as the reason behind them being there. More than likely he was going to try and discredit Harry. This meant that Harry would be unable to use any of his own style lest Yagami be more prepared for it and had to stick to the moved he had copied from them. He might even be forced to explain his time turner as well which could lead to problems in the long run.

Apolline looked at the gi clad Ludovic with a frown. She obviously caught on to what the brat was doing and didn't approve. "Stroheim, are you ready?" The dark haired German boy nodded with a smirk. Turning she forced down a blush as she looked at the rock hard shirtless body of Harry complete with washboard abs. Many of the girls and women were giving catcalls to him. "Potter, are you ready?" Harry just nodded emotionlessly as he looked at the smaller and quite obviously weaker boy. "Begin!"

When that word was said Ludovic lunged into a handstand and spun into a roundhouse at Harry's face. It was dodged and he twisted into a follow up kick with his right that Harry easily caught inches from his face with his left hand. "Annoying fly." he growled and shoved the foot away before swiping in a tiger claw strike at Ludovic.

Dodging the blow the smaller boy turned to a reverse roundhouse which Harry came up from under with his shoulder. Harry used his right hand to grip the boy's throat and muscled him over, throwing him across the ring into the wall. Everyone could see the cracks spider webbing from the impact.

In the stands Terry watched the fight closely. "Isn't that Yagami's style he's using?" he asked his brother with a frown.

Joe frowned as well as he noticed the stance. "Yeah, it's perfect too, just like Yagami uses in every way. Think the kid knows him?" the Muay Thai fighter asked.

"I dunno, but we better keep an eye out for this kid. Stroheim's kid said that he had a trophy for the King of Fighter's adult division but I've never heard of him. According to it he beat me, Mai, Kusanagi and Yagami too. I think I'd remember fighting someone like this kid, so that means either its fake or none of us can remember him for some reason. Earlier I asked the ref if the trophy was real and she said it was, so that would point to the second option. Something's not right about all this." Andy speculated, not liking the possibility of not being able to remember a fight.

With measured steps, Harry approached the downed Stroheim. "Give up. From this point on I won't be holding back." Apparently common sense wasn't part of the Stroheim curriculum either, as Ludovic kicked up and spun into a kick at Harry's face. Ducking under the kick and the follow up Harry flipped back and shoved his feet into the air spinning at high speed. "Rising tackle!" he shouted knocking Ludovic over to the other side of the arena.

Silence reigned from the four Lonely Wolves. Terry's mouth worked silently trying to find words as he saw a teenage kid use his own technique in a fight. Joe was wide-eyed as he stared pointing at Harry's back in shock. Andy had gone a sickly pale as he stared at the ponytailed teen's form. Mai however looked absolutely livid. That kid had just used someone else's technique and didn't even seem the slightest bit concerned that said person was right there! _'Oh, I'm going to teach him a lesson when this match is over!'_ she thought angrily.

"So… you do have some moves, Potter." Ludovic said as he spit out some blood. "That was pretty nice. Too bad you're not in wind house. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to end this now!" he yelled and charged Harry who took a familiar stance to the four fighters.

Pulling back his fist Harry had a cold and very determined look on his normally emotionless face. "Power…" he started as Ludovic charged faster, trying to beat him to the punch. "…Geyser!" Harry finished and slammed his fist into the ground. The earth before him erupted in a blinding display of raw ki energy. The force of the attack was enough to send Stroheim spiraling through the air to land limply on the ground unconscious and severely beaten. He was alive but he'd probably be in the hospital wing for a few days.

Despite the roar of the crowd, Harry heard the displacement of air from a thrown weapon and casually leaned back letting a bladed battle fan pass by harmlessly. "Any reason a half trained kunoichi is throwing stuff at me or is that just your way of flirting?" Harry asked in his monotone with his face back to being emotionless. He casually took a sip from a water bottle which was filled with pepper-up potion.

"Flirt? With a thief like you? In your dreams!" Mai hissed angrily. "I'm going to teach you a lesson about stealing other people's techniques!" both of them looked at Sirius who was hooting at the huge breasted kunoichi to 'take it off'. Once the idiot had been smacked upside the head by Lily they looked back at each other. "Are you ready to fight?" she asked and spun around somehow managing to change clothes in under a second without showing her body off to the spectators. Her skimpy kunoichi outfit was enough to appease their disappointment though. "Come on! Show me you really did win the King of Fighter's tournament because I sure as hell don't remember it!

Not impressed Harry just stared at her emotionlessly, forcing himself not to wince as his mother began to scream about him being in so much trouble. Hs hands went through a series of seals too fast for anyone to catch and the sky began to cloud over. "All I wanted was to go finish my lunch but it seems I need to beat you down first, Shiranui. Fine, I'll wipe you out with one technique." he said and held his hands up in the air. Several bolts of lightning lanced down and struck him surrounding his body in electricity. "Seitekiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki." echoed through Harry's mind as he focused both wind and lightning chakra into his body. He started to spin getting faster and more intense as he gained momentum.

_'This… might not have been one of my better ideas.'_ Mai thought as she was forced to shield her eyes from the wind cause by the growing tornado. The spectators also had to do so as they watched it growing progressively larger. It was wild as it spun up into the air, growing faster and more powerful with lightning arching off it. Soon the whirlwind dwarfed the woman and took up almost half of the arena as the top of it distorted. Gradually the top of the tornado took on the forms of a massive Japanese dragon. _'…damn.'_

Roaring angrily the dragon arched down and stuck Mai violently. She spun helplessly in the powerful vortex of wind currents as lightning struck her time and again. The wind currents were so fast that they cut into her skin shredding parts of her outfit as she covered herself as best she could. Finally she was spit out of the side of the vortex and bounced along the ground several times before she came to a stop on the other side of the arena. A loud roar came from the dragon as it vanished, leaving Harry standing with his arms crossed and his expression emotionless.

Numerous sparks of electrical discharge continued to flicker along Mai's nearly naked body as she lay on her stomach. Andy, Joe and Terry rushed to her side as Harry started walking towards Iymithra who held his clothes out to him. "Wait, why can't we remember fighting you, let alone losing to you?" Terry asked from his place standing by Mai.

Harry didn't turn as he kept putting on his shirt and armor. "Perhaps if you defeat me during my next participation in 1993 I will tell you. If you do not, perhaps you will not remember me at all. Oh, and Terry? Don't let her start crushing on me for beating her again. If she's going to start trying to date me tell her to talk to my girlfriend Fleur before she does anything stupid." Black wind flashed around Harry, Iymithra and Fleur before dispelling just as quickly as it had come leaving no trace of them at all.

Another month and a half passed and Harry found himself sitting in his Viper while Iymithra drove him to the estate. Fleur was seated happily in his lap enjoying the wind in her hair with the top down. Behind them was a large limo which had Fleur's family in it. The Saotomes wouldn't be arriving until that night with the Tendo family and two people named Cologne and Shampoo.

When Nicolas had heard the name Happosai he had immediately warned Harry and told him that Happosai was an incurable pervert with no moral fiber or redeeming quality. Perenelle had to be sedated when she went into a foaming rage at the mere mention of his name so Harry had forbidden Happosai from coming and told them outright that he was unwelcome on his estate under any circumstances. On the phone, Ranma had said the pervert was a diminutive troll that would try to find some way to join them. Boy was he going to be surprised when he found out about the wards on the plane.

The wards were rather simple in that if someone who knew they weren't supposed to be there came near the plane they would be electrocuted by the wards on a level comparable to the Cruciatus curse. It also had a notice-me-not charm that could be turned on or off at will for if Harry or someone wanted to go somewhere without anyone knowing.

They had been Fleur's idea since apparently some magical celebrities used them on their planes and various vehicles. The limo was painted exactly like all his other vehicles but unlike the others it was a new design called an 'Excursion Limo'. The inside looked more like a rave party than anything else but it comfortably seated twenty which was more than he would need. The names of the guests were:

- Saotome Nodoka  
- Saotome Ranma  
- Saotome Genma  
- Tendo Soun  
- Tendo Akane  
- Tendo Nabiki  
- Tendo Kasumi  
- Kuonji Ukyo  
- Konatsu  
- Xian Pu  
- Ku Lon  
- Terry Bogard  
- Andy Bogard  
- Joe Higashi  
- Shiranui Mai

As soon as they dropped Fleur's mother, father, grandmother and sister off at the estate Harry would take Fleur and his parents to pick them all up. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing Mai again. Though he liked her well enough she was… weird. She reminded him of a female Kakashi with how perverted she was but much more attractive. He just hoped that she wouldn't sneak into his room and start doing perverted stuff to him in his sleep again, Anko was bad enough.

Arriving at the house, Harry sighed as he caught Gabrielle when she leapt out of the limo into his arms. Mentally grousing about miniature fangirls he helped Apolline and Amira out of the limo with Antoine's assistance. If he didn't think Antoine would stick her to him with a sticking charm for dating Fleur, Harry might have asked him for help getting the human booger off his person. As it was, Fleur had to pry the mini-veela off his back much to her father's entertainment.

Two hours later, Harry sighed as he sat waiting for his mother. "Just conjure something and let's go for Merlin sakes!" he groused angrily. "It doesn't take two hours to put on a pair of knickers they'll never see!"

Fleur was giggling as she leaned into his side. Lily's voice echoed from her and James' room angrily. "I have to look my best, Harry James Potter! It's been nearly fifteen years since I saw Nodoka and I can't go looking like a train wreck!" she sniffed.

"Then put a bloody bag over your head." he muttered causing Fleur to start cracking up as she held onto him. "They're going to arrive at the airport in twenty minutes and both Fleur and I have to get ready for the Yule ball tonight. I'm not going to screw up our first date because you had a breakdown. If you're going to have a mid-life crisis then stay here and let Nicolas make you sixteen again so we can go get them! You have five minutes or we're leaving without you!" With that he stomped off supporting a sniggering veela as she clutched onto him trying to breathe since she had used the same argument on her own mother when they were trying to get to their first day of school.

Ten minutes later they were at the airport without Lily and James, who had called their bluff to try and stall for more time. The irony was that Fleur had peeked in and Lily actually HAD been contemplating which panties would go best with her red silk dress. James had looked at her with a look that said 'kill me, for the love of all that is holy kill me now' causing Fleur to grin at him and abandon the man to the torment of waiting on his wife. James yelling about aesthetically pleasing harpies as they left was rather entertaining as well.

His plane landed soon after that and pulled into the private hangar where Harry and Fleur were standing unconcerned. The first to come out was a very traditionally Japanese woman with her reddish-brown hair up in a bun. She had dark brown eyes and wore a kimono with a sea foam pattern while holding a wrapped bundle in her hand. "You're Harry?" she asked him in rather good English with a surprised stare to which Harry nodded slightly without saying a word. "But you're supposed to be eleven, how could you…"

"I have pressing business for the night. Any questions you have may be directed to my elves once we arrive at my estate." he said emotionlessly in the same language causing Nodoka to flinch but move down the steps to him.

Ranma was next and was quite obviously younger than the eighteen or nineteen he had been when he saw him in his third year. He was about sixteen with his vibrant blue eyes and pigtailed black hair. It was obvious he was still rather muscular, not as much as Harry who could change his body at will and even use chakra to increase his strength and speed but easily the equivalent of a young Bruce Lee.

Genma Saotome, family fatass thief and lazy moron, was a wide man. Okay, he was a ball of jelly-like flab and hideous levels of stupidity. He wore a dirty white gi and a bandana on his bald head as he lumbered down the steps. A pair of beady eyes looked around as he eyed the expensive car. To be honest he reminded Harry a lot of what little he remembered of Vernon Dursley.

Soun Tendo was a man of obvious Korean decent from his face with a small black moustache and long black hair. He had the same beady eyes as Genma and wore a worn gray gi with geta on his feet. From the chakra signature he was giving off he had once been a powerful martial artist but let the ability rot away over the years.

Akane Tendo was next and she had short cropped bluish-black hair. She had light blue eyes and, if Harry were to be honest, he would have taken her for a boy at first glance. The hearts in her eyes when she saw Harry were a little creepy and the baby blue sundress she wore was rather childish.

Nabiki Tendo was pretty but her surface thoughts were unpleasant. She was greedy, selfish and often used Ranma or Akane as her patsies. Her brown haired pageboy hair cut and tight clothes were enough to reveal that she was hoping to snag a rich husband after seeing his plane even without his Legilimency.

Kasumi Tendo was a sweet girl. He found her kind and loving to everyone no matter how cruel or evil they were. She had long brown hair and wore a demur house dress that made her quite gifted curves look much more modest. Despite that she was quite lovely and nearly a match for Fleur in looks alone.

Ukyo Kuonji was a somewhat masculine girl though admittedly cute. If her chakra weren't so distinctly feminine he would have taken her for a boy. She wore her hair tied back by a white ribbon and a Japanese vendor's happi coat showing her as a chef. The huge spatula on her back was also a clue.

Konatsu was, much to Harry's irritation, an imitation kunoichi. When Fleur noticed that 'she' was actually a 'he' she immediately started looking Harry over skeptically in a mocking manner causing his eye to twitch. He had woken up to see her looking at his manhood more than once since giving her a bloodline so he knew she was joking but it didn't make the desire to paddle her backside any less intense. Konatsu's chakra level was, in a word, laughable and little more than an academy student so even if he did know any Jutsu they were probably E-rank jutsu at best.

Ku Lon was an ancient woman with a great deal of Ki and magic from what he could sense of her. The fact that she was less than a foot tall and clung to her four foot staff as she hopped on it like a pogo obsessed monkey mummy didn't take away from her power and obvious experience in fighting.

Xian Pu was a bubbly lavender haired girl who wore a Chinese plum blossom brocade blouse and matching pants that went just below her knees. She was busty and from the bounce she wore no bra making Fleur glare much to Harry's entertainment. Her pink eyes were mostly innocent, or rather naïve, though it was fairly obvious from her moderate Ki level that she was a capable fighter but no stronger than a Genin at best.

All Harry saw of the Lonely Wolves was a pair of huge boobs flying at him until he replaced himself with Joe. He watched the pretty kunoichi rubbing her breasts all over the twitching Muay Thai champion for a few seconds while standing next to a stunned Terry and Andy who started cracking up as she watched Joe try to escape her death grip. "Shiranui… if you're quite finished groping Joe do you think we can get going? I do have a party to get to once I deliver all of you to my estate." he mentioned and winced as he watched Joe get sacked. Though it was nothing like the gelding he had witnessed last time he still felt sympathy pains.

"You won't be visiting with us, Harry?" Nodoka asked with a frown. "I was hoping to get to know you. Your mother speaks so highly of you." she commented.

Harry merely looked at her emotionlessly before speaking. "This is my girlfriend Fleur Delacour. We will be going to a party for the night, tomorrow morning we will be back to open gifts however." he told her while holding Fleur's hand. Ignoring the embarrassed veela and the hateful stares the less attractive girls were sending her, Harry looked at the guests. "I have been notified about your training regime Ranma, as well as your… 'habits' Genma. The wards around the estate will attack anyone who fights physically outside of the training hall. Additionally, they will kill anyone who steals anything or enters any place they are not allowed. As such any locked door is off limits and no object may leave the ground without my express permission. No exceptions. You have been given your only warnings about this, understood?"

Getting a great number of pale faced nods Harry led them to the limo. Nauris, who had taken the position as driver, opened the door which went up like that of a delorean. The bottom half came down to form a set of stairs for them to walk in. Inside, Iymithra handed Fleur and Harry each a wine glass of butterbeer as they sat down. Gabrielle was happily sipping her own and feeling quite grown up about it.

It was somewhat like a miniature dance club inside with vivid neon lights, lasers, strobe effects and even lights that changed color. A surround sound stereo system had been worked into the entire compartment along with a big screen television on the back end of the limo. On the front end was a wet bar where Nippy was standing in a little bartender's outfit. Black Italian leather was covering each of the couch-like seats lining either side of the area. The floor and walls were emerald green felt with a mirror ceiling. A slight amount of magic had been used to enlarge the inside just enough for people to stand strait and walk freely if they chose though only enough to walk comfortably without bumping into the seated people.

Music was playing but not loud enough to drown anyone out as little Gabrielle watched cartoons from her place on Harry's lap next to the wet bar. Once everyone was inside Nauris lifted the bottom of the door and locked it into place followed by the top before she went around to the driver's seat. Nabiki had tried to get an alcoholic drink but Nippy refused and gave her a virgin margarita. Terry and Ranma went strait for the videogame system which interrupted the cartoons Harry had been using to keep Gabrielle distracted from him.

Nodoka looked everything over in shock as she sat beside Harry. "How did you get something like this, Harry? I knew Lily married a wealthy man and our family has never been poor by any means but…"

"I am the founder, owner and president of Uchiha Enterprises." Harry said as if that explained everything. "My trust fund was originally just a few million gold pieces but I built on it and made my company rather easily with Iymithra, Nauris, Ssapdril and Nippy helping me work out various investments. From there it's simply buying out other companies and branching out to work out new revenue."

Everyone but Iymithra, Fleur and Gabrielle were staring at him as he sipped his drink without even batting an eyelash at them. Shaking herself from her stupor, Mai smiled sweetly and fluttered her eyes at Harry. "So what are our plans for this little vacation you've set up?" she asked him with a wide smile.

"My mother has made the arrangements. I've only taken care of your travel and lodging so you would have to ask her. Fleur and I won't be here tonight. A business meeting on the twenty-eighth also requires my attention so I will be out of the country then." he explained as he looked at the estate they turned into. "Welcome to my summer home, Updown court. It's a bit small compared to my private estate but its home." Jaws hit the ground as they stared at the huge mansion.

As they entered the house Harry took out his pocket knife and spoke clearly. "Key." To the shock of the group a key appeared on the end of the knife which he inserted into the key hole and turned unlocking the front door. It then vanished and he made the knife vanish into a seal on the second segment of his middle finger of his left hand.

Terry looked quite impressed as he looked at the Sharingan user. "What was that thing you just used Harry? That key just appeared out of nowhere." he pointed out making Harry look at him.

"I made it myself. Fleur just decided to call it a 'key tool' since it's what I use it for most. It can replicate any tool I need. Production for it isn't scheduled until the end of my seventh year however. Mine is just a prototype." Harry commented as he opened the door and walked in holding it for the guests.

Though he hadn't liked the idea, Harry had done as his mother asked and let Nauris construct display cases in the entry hall. She had wanted to impress her cousin and gotten Harry to bring out his awards and trophies from the museum section of his portable library for the duration of their stay. Wands, weapons, masks, forehead protectors and various other memorabilia were lining the foyer and leading to the large entry hall where the double staircases were.

In the center of the marble crest between the double staircases was the largest one holding his most prized trophies. On the left the twin wands of Voldemort himself were framing the elder wand also known as the wand of destiny. To the right Samehada the living sword was hanging with its blade fully wrapped in bandages. In the center nearest the front four of the ten Akatsuki rings were displayed which he had discovered were called 'The rings of the Mandarin' and had labeled them so. Behind them was his trophy for winning the King of Fighter's tournament adult division. They were the best lighted and the case was temperature controlled to keep them safe.

Ku Lon gaped at the rings, obviously knowing more about them than he did since he had not been able to find any information out on a 'Mandarin' other than the fruit. Ranma and the others were staring at the King of Fighter's trophy when Ranma spoke. "You won the King of Fighter's tournament?"

"Once, yes." Harry replied monotonously. From the surging chakra signature, probably because of the anger of being left behind, Lily was in the dining room. "Nauris, please take our guests to the dining room. Fleur and I need to get ready for the party." With that He and Fleur went up to their rooms with Iymithra and Ssapdril following to help them get ready. They were dangerously close to being fashionably late as it was.

End Chapter 10

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Shiki Fūin – Dead Demon Seal  
Seitekiton: Rairyū no Tatsumaki – Static Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 10 of book 4. Well, some of the artifacts the Akatsuki have are now known to Harry. To anyone who doesn't know what 'The Rings of the Mandarin' are you can google or wait till I explain in more detail in a later chapter. They have several other artifacts and things that will be revealed in later chapters so don't worry. I'm sorry for the late chapter but I've been really busy and ffnet wouldn't let me update.

Remember to check my ffnet profile for links to my fanfiction assistance forums, twitter and facebook accounts! Enjoy!


	12. Chapter 11 Yuletide Beatings

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Hey, everyone. Sorry for the late update but ffnet wouldn't let me update for some reason. I've had the last chapter up on my archives for a few days now though. Check my profile for the link.

Chapter 11  
Yule Tide Beatings

It had been a good night. Fleur had been absolutely stunning in her goddess robes and the intricate webs of gold chain laced in jewels woven into her hair made it look like she honestly had stars in her hair. Girls and women had glared at her jealously over how spoiled and pampered she was treated while not a single male eye left her form during the night.

Several dances, including the Tango Argentina on Fleur's request, had been danced with enough grace and skill to turn most of the parents that showed up as chaperones green with envy. The food hadn't been up to Nippy or Eve's cooking but it had been good while the drinks had been relatively okay. Several people had tried to cut in, both boys and girls, but been turned away or outright ignored as they kept dancing.

After the party, Harry had taken Fleur out to a much better dinner as they hadn't been able to eat the food there after months of Nippy's cooking. A long night well into the start of the morning hours went on. It was one o'clock in the morning when they got back to the estate and Harry pulled out his key tool to unlock the door when Fleur stepped in front of him and leaned against the door. "You know… at ze end of ze date it is custom to kiss ze girl, 'arry. It would not be proper to neglect ze tradition." she told him coyly.

Actually allowing himself to smile a bit Harry cupped the girls cheek pulling her to him gently as he ran his thumb over her high cheek bones. In that moment as he looked into her sapphire eyes Harry came to a revelation. To him she was the single most precious thing in the world. He would freely give up all his wealth, every one of his philosopher stones, all his power and knowledge just for a moment of holding her in his arms. He could buy the world, quite literally if he sold his philosopher stones, and yet the thought of just feeling the warmth of her skin was more desirable to him than that.

Softly, Harry brushed his lips against hers. Both their eyes closed at the contact of the brief kiss but proceeded to bring their lips back together a moment later. Several small kisses were traded, slowly building in length and passion until Harry's arms wrapped around her hips at the same time hers wrapped around his neck. Their lips opened and their tongues dueled deeply and roughly as Harry opened the door with his key tool. Picking Fleur up with her legs wrapping around his hips he walked in and kicked the door shut. They didn't stop their passionate repast as they stumbled through the entry way, up the steps and into Harry's bedroom, locking the door behind them.

The next morning Harry woke to see the sleeping face he had dreamed of waking up to every day since he had fallen for her while arguing over a legal move in wizarding chess and ended up with their tongues down each other's throats. Her goddess robes had been discarded on the floor as they moved through the bedroom to the bed as had his suit. It was decided that it was too early in their relationship for sex but they were perfectly comfortable with most other things.

That was what found them the next morning with her in only a pair of knickers and him wearing his boxers as they curled up in bed with their legs intertwined. Running his hand across her cheek Harry kissed Fleur's lips softly tilting her head back and trailing kisses along her neck lightly. The pretty veela moaned softly as she felt his lips running along her throat, moving from her jaw to her collar bone and back. "Mmm… Good morning 'arry, did you sleep well?" she almost purred in her husky voice.

Kissing along her neck Harry smiled an honest and true smile for the first time since he had gotten his elves back. "I always seem to sleep better with you in my bed dear." He told her seductively causing her to grin. "Perhaps we should make this sleeping arrangement more permanent?" he asked teasingly while suckling on her neck just below her ear making Fleur's back arch as she gasped.

"Per'aps we should. But zen papa would be most upset." She commented innocently while running her fingers through his ponytail and pulling him tighter to her neck. "Would you brave such a danger just to share my bed 'arry?" she flirted enticingly.

A smile ran across Harry's lips as he pulled Fleur's body flush against his. "I'd give anything just to hold you Fleur." Harry confessed as he ran his hands along her legs. "I just feel so much more relaxed holding you. I don't like sleeping without you here next to me. I've waited years to hold you again and I never want to stop."

Tears welled up in Fleur's eyes as she kissed her boyfriend. Their kiss became deeper and fierier as they pressed closer together. Fleur rolled them over so she was on top, letting the satin sheets fall down her body to pool around her hips as she straddled her boyfriend and rubbed his muscled chest. She didn't care that he could see her bare breasts or her black lace thong panties. He could touch her anywhere he liked as far as she was concerned so it wasn't an issue.

If Fleur were to be honest it was more that they couldn't have sex than that she didn't want to. Had it not been an issue she would have woken up naked, sweaty and a woman that morning but there was a problem. With her body changing to suit Harry's children they couldn't have sex without risking her no longer being able to bare him children as her reproductive system was too sensitive. The veela mating ritual of 'casually exclusive relationships' was actually first devised as a way to explain the two to three year wait before making love for the first time since the knowledge that veela were super fertile with their soul mates was kept secret even from their soul mates.

Shocking herself, Fleur came to her own realization in that moment. She WANTED to carry his children. If she had been able to she probably would have been trying to get pregnant that very second with his first child. Without a single thought she would get herself pregnant for Harry just to make him happy. It was frightening and exhilarating to think that her body belonged to him almost as much as it did to her in her heart. Should he have asked in that moment she probably would have let him have her despite the risks when the door flew open.

Gabrielle happily bounced into Harry's room holding his key tool. She had found it on the ground as she woke up to open her gifts this wonderful snowy Christmas morning. As the little fangirl thought about her hero, she had tripped over the tool and face-planted into the marble floor. Sitting up she noticed what she had tripped over and picked it up so she could skip over to Harry's door.

As she had seen Harry do to the front door she held up the tool. "Key." She said and happily watched the tool for the proper key for the door. Putting the key in the hole she turned it and opened the door while letting the key vanish from the tool. Quite a sight greeted her as she looked at the bed.

Upon the bed was her hero, seemingly naked and on his back showing off his well defined muscles and body. On top of him was her topless older sister, straddling him with the emerald green satin sheets pooled around her hips as he large C-cup breasts bounced and wobbled slightly with her movements. Now many people would either think it was an embarrassing situation from her view 'walking in on a couple in the middle of coupling'. A few others would think Harry was a pervert and try to kick his arse. However, there were a few factors that made those concepts different for Gabrielle.

First was that she had harbored a crush on Harry since she was little, her parents could confirm that as her first words had been 'Hawwee Potah', thus her little lovesick mind made it impossible for her to think ill of Harry. Secondly, she was a young quarter-veela looking at her older quarter-veela sister mounted on her crush like she was riding a horse which caused the little girl to become quite angry. Finally, from her view point, and indeed any view point from the door, she could not see that they had their underwear on making it look like they were in the middle of doing what her mama and papa did every night that made those loud screams… usually her father begging for mercy.

Anger rose up in the little veela girl and she sprouted feathers while her arms changed into clawed wings holding little fireballs and her cute lips turned into a viciously curved beak. An angry shriek came from the little girl as she lunged throwing fireballs at her sister. Much screaming and hair pulling was to be had as Harry made two Kage Bunshin then had them pull Gabrielle off Fleur.

Handing Fleur one of his t-shirts, Harry donned his robe knowing that the other people in the house would have heard those screams with the door open. Normally the wards would have fried Gabrielle for attacking but he was very glad that he had deactivated them as soon as he saw who came through the door. Watching her sister burn alive in his house might have put a bit of a damper on their relationship in Fleur's eyes.

The rest of the house arrived a few moments later to find Fleur wearing a t-shirt, obviously Harry's that went down to just below her hips hiding if she was wearing panties or not from view. Harry was in a black and green silk robe embroidered with the Uchiha Enterprises emblem on the back and over his left pectoral. Gabrielle was standing off to the side between two vanishing clouds of smoke where the Kage Bunshin had vanished as soon as everyone else in the room came into view.

"What's going on 'ere?" Antoine asked with a growl. That was when he noticed the states of undress that Harry and his daughter and had to be physically restrained by James, Sirius and Remus. "You've defiled my daughter again!"

Rolling his eyes Harry looked at the man. "I couldn't defile your daughter even if we had decided to try, you know that. I'm eleven for Merlin's sake." he said then blinked. "Well… legally at least."

Akane blinked looking at Harry in surprise. "That can't be. You've got to be seventeen at least. I mean look at you!" she pointed out with a blush.

Sharing a look with Fleur, who was grinning, Harry sighed and exploded into a puff of thick smoke. It cleared after a few seconds to reveal Harry, only much younger. He looked exactly the same in every detail except he was four feet four inches tall and looked to be around eighty pounds due to how muscular he was. Everyone but Ku Lon and Fleur gaped with their jaws dropped.

While Mai was having a nervous breakdown that the 'man' she was in love with wasn't old enough to have his balls dropped and the Lonely Wolves started to fume at being beaten by a kid, Ranma was sputtering. "What… How… Where… Can you teach me?" he asked wide-eyed.

Glancing at Fleur, Harry waited as she formed the Ram handseal and vanished in a puff of smoke. The smoke dispelled a few moments later to reveal an identical copy of Xian Pu standing there in an identical white silk plum blossom kimono robe. Jaws dropped at the transformation while Harry reached over and hefted one of her breasts making the Xian Pu replicant blush a dark red. "It's useful as a marital aid. If your partner ever wants to sleep with someone without cheating, say a famous person or someone else they've always liked you can just change and try it. It's also good for spying and assassinations."

Lily was gaping before she looked at James skeptically. "Harry, the transformation is complete right?" she asked curiously making Harry nod. "Do you think you could teach your father? There's some…"

"First of all, I don't want to know. Second, it's a trade secret mum, not a fighting technique or magic spell, there's no magic involved. Besides that, you're over sixteen and too old to be capable of developing the ability. Typically you have to start at the age of six to properly develop the ability. It becomes harder at fourteen and nearly impossible at the age of sixteen where your body enters maturity. Unless the ability is developed by then chances are you'd never be able to use it." he told her calmly causing Lily to wilt.

Xian Pu walked over and hefted one of her own breasts as well as one of her replicant's curiously comparing. "Is good, but Shampoo's breasts more firm." she critiqued.

Blinking Harry looked at Xian Pu, who apparently chose to be called Shampoo for some reason, and Fleur. "Really?" Much to the shock of everyone and the mortification of Ku Lon, Shampoo nodded and put Harry's hand on her breast. After shaking off the stunned feeling, Harry squeezed both and hefted them, examining their weight, firmness and even their bounce. "Hmm… you're right. Well, it is dependant on the user's perception of the subject form so that's what Fleur thought you would feel like. She's accurate to within a few milligrams though." That got a nod from Shampoo who looked inside the robe of Fleur's transformation then inside her own before nodding satisfactorily.

Noticing his mother glaring at him and correctly guessing that she was starting to remember why she had been mad at him last night, Harry turned to everyone. "Now, I believe that there are gifts downstairs that need to be opened." he said evasively and the young veela girl forgot her anger in favor of grabbing Harry's hand to drag him towards the large living room.

Once there, everyone looked at all the gifts piled high and the brightly lit tree. A large buffet of treats and snacks was set up off to the side and stockings, stuffed to the brim with candies and trinkets hung by the massive floo. The teenagers went straight for their stockings while the adults took to the food as Gabrielle actually started trying to swim in the presents like that Scrooge McDuck on her cartoons. The females found expensive perfumes, candies and small boxes with jeweled pendants inside. The males found equally expensive colognes, candy of their own and CDs. Then they went onto the gifts many were traded and squeals of joy were had by many girls.

Terry had nearly had an orgasm when he opened his gift. Inside was a prototype of the newly rumored Sony Playstation, which Harry had gotten from a business partner while working out a contract between Sony and his shipping company for the upcoming system's distribution. Being as famous as he was getting to be, they had asked for Harry's endorsement then gave him one to try out and one to keep. It was rather good for a video game but Harry had no use for the one they let him keep so he had decided it would be put to better use by Terry. Since it had several of their games as well he was willing to bet that the reason Terry was currently running around like a lunatic was because he was looking for a television to plug it in.

Andy got one of the MB-4 mountain bikes that had come out from Bridgestone during March of that year. His enjoyment of short track cycling was well known but he had never actually competed before so Harry had bought him one of the better bikes on the market so he could. Harry had even gotten Ssapdril to pull some strings to get Andy a spot in the USA Cycling National Mountain Bike Championship that was coming up in July of 1992.

Joe had been given a complete video box set of various cage fighting sports and high class martial arts tournaments from the past ten years. Each tape was autographed by the champions of said event. This sparked an argument between Terry and Joe over who would use the television first. They stomped off to the training room to beat each other senseless over the television before Harry could point out that there was a television in each of their rooms.

Mai had received a complete set of 'Cooking Encyclopedias'. It was a fifty-two book set of encyclopedias that covered nothing but cooking techniques and recipes of all types from all over the world. From having been with her during his first time around Harry remembered all of her… creations and decided to play it safe. She loved the books and took the chance to hug him tightly into her cleavage while Harry thanked the gods that there was hope for not eating her monstrosities again. How she turned instant ramen into a tentacle monster that took a Katon jutsu to kill he'd never know!

Ku Lon, who insisted he called her Cologne, and Xian Pu, who insisted he call her Shampoo, were apparently Chinese amazons according to Nodoka. That had been rather hard to take into account but eventually he got them each a set of scrolls on high level Ki techniques and a Jian sword charmed with a cutting curse on the blade and unbreakable charms all over it. Both seemed really happy with the gifts so he wasn't inclined to change it.

Genma and Soun each got an extremely rare bottle of Jazushi Wataribune 55 Junmai Jinjo – Ibaraki sake. In a restaurant it was over ten dollars American for a tiny saucer of the stuff and both men drooled before rushing off to open the bottles. They probably wouldn't last an hour but whatever.

Ranma and Nodoka got trust funds making everyone but them and Kasumi snap their heads to him. The news that each vault had 500,000 galleons total, 656,250,000 yen if one were to convert it, made several people faint. Nabiki, Genma and Soun drooled until Harry pointed out that the vaults were protected from anyone but Ranma and Nodoka from using them causing the three to fume angrily.

Both Ranma and Nodoka being financially independent, since their interest alone would keep them sustained comfortably at ten thousand galleons per year, seemed to shock everyone. Ranma's trust fund, naturally, was placed in Nodoka's care until he reached the age of majority and could provide for himself properly in business and financial care. A passive Legilimency scan revealed the three greedy people scheming so Harry told them he would be checking into every withdrawl made and any coercion or blackmail done to either one would result in legal charges from his law firm. That had made each gone stark pale and they immediately abandoned all plans to touch the money, Harry apparently wasn't as foolish as the martial artists they knew.

Akane was given a set of meditation scrolls that Harry had used which defined specific techniques. Hey were known as Battle Meditation techniques which allowed one to subconsciously perceive an opponent's moves. Some masters were even able to see into the future or revive the dead with it. Harry hadn't given the higher level scrolls to her but he did give her enough to deal with the anger management problems Nodoka had told Lily about over the phone.

Nabiki was given a cell phone much to the girl's joy. Harry's note said that he would pay the monthly charges until she got a job good enough to pay for it herself. The girl had immediately called one of her 'friends' and started chatting with her happily.

Kasumi had nearly broken down into tears when she saw what Harry had given her. He had arranged for a maid to go to the Tendo home daily to clean, cook and take care of various things she herself did. Apparently her family treated her as more of a servant than anything else and she had given up her hopes of being a nurse in order to care for them when something had happened to their mother. The maid was signed as 'from Nodoka, Ranma, Lily, James and Harry' but she had known it was really from Harry and Nodoka somehow. The second gift he had gotten her was a full scholarship at Tokyo University and an economical car so she could drive to and from school easily. Nodoka had been told about this before hand and set up a 'gas card' which would take care of her monthly gas needs as well. When she finally realized what she had been given Kasumi had started to cry and hugged them both tightly.

Konatsu had been given full body kunoichi armor. It was light and made of skin tight latex with mesh underneath. The thighs, torso, shoulders, forearms and calves had light metal armor and the entire thing was perfectly form fitting. A pair of trench knife-like Wakizashi were also included. When Konatsu had gone to hug him Harry replaced himself with Ranma a lot faster than he thought he had been able to.

Ukyo was given a large property near her school, Furinkan high in Nerima, Tokyo apparently, which was a store front with a decent sized apartment on top of it for her to live in. It wasn't a massive thing but it was a rather good sized building that was set up like a restaurant. She had tried to get it herself but had been outbid by ten separate people making her shocked that Harry had been one of them let alone the one who outbid everyone else.

In Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto was walking up to a huge surprise. A note had been on his front door saying that his building was under new ownership and would be undergoing renovations to fix it up. His hot water, electricity and gas had been turned back on and he apparently wouldn't need any more rent. This was all a huge surprise especially since it had been signed as 'Uchiha-Potter Harry'.

When he headed inside his home his jaw dropped. His apartment had to be at LEAST ten times larger on the inside! The kitchen was fully stuffed with food, not the rotten stuff the stores always sold him but good, honest, fresh food including fruits and vegetables. In the living room was a huge tree with easily forty-eight presents of small to massive size along with a roaring fire and a stocking filled to bursting with toys and candy.

Everything from freshly baked cookies to a well sized and balanced dinner was there for him to eat in front of his new one hundred twenty inch big screen television. He even had basic cable! A tape was in the VCR and he pushed play blinking at the emotionless boy that was staring back at him looking like a much stronger and more powerful version of Sasuke from the ninja academy.

"Naruto, if you're watching this, then you've just gotten back from your training Christmas eve. I'm sorry I can't be there right now but I have a great deal of things to do for my arrival when you graduate." the boy said in a monotone. "The gifts around you are my personal gifts to you for not being able to get to you until now, the council has been… very trying. You are like me in more ways that you will ever know, Naruto. Because of that I've spoken to my parents and they have agreed to adopt you. We will be signing the papers on the twenty-eighth but I will not be able to see you until this summer due to the demanding nature of my business. Welcome to the family little brother." Harry said on the television as Naruto began sobbing happily. He had a family… a good and honest family!

Harry wasn't finished apparently and continued. "Under the tree you will find numerous scrolls, ninja equipment, clothes and several toys for you. One such thing is an item I created myself called a 'key tool' which will create any tool you tell it to. It's very useful so make sure you keep it on you at all times. I particularly like the dragon hide Jōunin vest I got Nippy to make you. Yes, Naruto, REAL dragon as in the fire breathing kind." he said as if he'd heard it before. "I've also given you one of my old forehead protectors for you to wear as you like. I hear goggles are out this year."

Naruto chuckled at the joke as he listened. "You will also find two pet Kitsune's I managed to acquire for you somewhere in your apartment. Be careful though, they get into some weird places occasionally. They're very beautiful so take special care of them and you'll find they are just as loyal as Inuzuka dogs, their names are Eon and Lanza." Harry told him making Naruto grin widely at the sleeping fur balls, one white and one golden. "Finally, I know that the academy instructors are screwing your education up. I've contacted a friend in Konoha named Mitarashi Anko. She has agreed to tutor you personally so listen to her, she's a Special Jōunin and she really knows what she's talking about."

That got Naruto's attention and he looked at the screen interestedly. "I've sent an album of photos of me, mum, dad, my girlfriend Fleur and everyone else in our family. You'll find it amongst your gifts. I had the pictures altered to move and I think you'll like them. As for bloodline limits, yes, you have one. I can't tell you what it is over a tape as the information is sensitive but trust me, it makes the Uchiha and Hyūuga bloodlines look like nothing if it's used right." he explained to the now gaping boy. "As for your mother and father, I've found records of who they were. I'll tell you about them when I get there but I'll give you a clue. A son always looks up to his father, even if he doesn't know it."

Confusion set in as Naruto started thinking about the clue. "Nippy will be by to make your meals for you. You can have ramen for lunches and snacks but you need to eat better or you will be short and chubby. Girls don't like that and that's why they all hang off Sasuke all the time. You'll be great one day Naruto and I promise you now that I'll help you become the best you can be." He told the blonde boy causing tears to fall down the watching child's face. "At the bottom of your stocking you'll find a cell phone. It's all ready paid for and programmed with the number of my cell phone along with mum and dad's. Feel free to call us anytime you like Naruto though keep in mind that it's night here when it's day there please. Make us proud." The screen went dead after that and Naruto set about looking for his new phone. It was six o'clock pm and his family would be waking up just about now.

Antoine and Apolline got a shared gift of a small boat for them to vacation in during their up coming anniversary. It was a yacht with a small bedroom and kitchenette in it. The bathroom was a bit larger though. The only thing magical about it was the notice-me-not charms worked into it so they could remain undisturbed for their vacation.

Amira was given a jeweled necklace with several protection charms. As queen of the veela she had to go on diplomatic missions quite often. Sadly that meant that some people often tried to hurt or even assassinate her. The charms were shielding charms and reversing hexes combines to send any low to mid level spells back at the one who cast them. Anything like a killing curse would destroy it though.

Fleur frowned when she didn't see a gift for her and looked at Harry sternly. A small smirk existed for but a moment until he pulled an ornate box of dark rosewood from behind his back. "Fleur Isa…" he cut off when he saw the glare she was sending his way. "Fleur Delacour… I've loved you for a long time now. Ever since the moment you first took my hand to drag me from on our first dance in fact. I know you're the woman I'm meant to marry and the woman who will someday make me a proud father. With all this in my mind I know my heart is yours. So… there's only one thing I need to know." Tears welled up in Fleur's eyes and she gasped while all the women in the room watched on with wistful smiles on their faces. Harry had kneeled on one knee in front of Fleur holding the box delicately in his hands. "Fleur Delacour… will you marry me?" he asked and opened the opened the box revealing a solid gold ring with a diamond the size of a baseball on it.

The comical sight of Fleur fainting at the size of the jewel made Harry blink. Looking at the passed out veela he turned to the rest of the guests who were watching him bug-eyed with shock. "Too much?" he asked and Nicolas just started laughing. In the end Fleur woke up and accepted… well actually she demanded 'give me your babies' and tried to tear his pants off but you get the idea.

Lily and James each got a ticket to a one week long cruise over the summer. It was a couple's cruise that was in the Caribbean. Harry endured their hugs and rants since they had never gotten the chance to have a honeymoon due to the war with Voldemort. Both seemed rather happy with their gift so everyone moved onto the next people. The Flamels got the same with Harry telling them to 'take a vacation for once'.

Sirius… well… he got a rather special gift. "Harry… tell me you didn't use levitation charms to make what I think you did." Lily said monotonously making Harry grin. "Harry Potter, tell me you did not do what I think you did!" If possible his grin got wider. "Harold James Potter you get off that home made speeder bike this instant!" Sirius had a stupid grin on his face for the rest of the day after that.

Remus got a trust fund like Ranma and Nodoka and Harry had smirked. "Now you can't call it charity since it's a Christmas present. I win." he told the werewolf who pouted making everyone laugh. James and Sirius had enjoyed that trick quite a bit.

The elves each got the day off to visit their families and friends back at the shop in Knockturn alley since that was the only thing they wanted. Harry had wanted to give them each something special but all they ever asked for was the chance to visit their families for Christmas so he let them. That wasn't to say he hadn't gotten Nippy the same thing as Mai, Ssapdril her own monogram stationary, Nauris a large number of rare seeds or Iymithra a new set of jade hair sticks. They just wouldn't know till they got home.

Gabrielle was sitting in the corner crying when all the presents were gone. There hadn't been a gift from Harry under the tree for her and her little sniffles got Harry's attention. "Something wrong Gabby?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sniffling, Gabrielle looked at Harry with sad eyes. "You didn't get me anything 'arry?" she said in French making Harry frown.

"Of course I did." he said in English making everyone look at him. "Your gift was just too big to put in the room so I had to keep it in the backyard." Harry admitted making the little quarter veela run out the back door frantically.

The whinny of a horse followed by a high pitched squeal made the Delacours go pale as sheets. They turned and looked at Harry with horrified stares. "You didn't." Fleur asked and Harry smirked as he led them to the window overlooking the backyard.

There, Gabrielle was happily fussing over the white winged horse in the small stable Nauris had built. Noticing everyone's eyes on him Harry sighed. "I talked to Madam Maxime and at first she didn't want to give that one up. Once I told her it was for the little sister of her favorite student however she made me promise to keep it well taken care of and that she could check on it anytime she wanted. Besides, Gabrielle's been bugging me fore a pony for a while and I didn't think I'd be able to get her to stop till I did."

A smile lit up Fleur's face as she looked to her fiancée. "You just like spoiling me and her rotten don't you?" she asked while taking his arm.

"That too." He answered making Fleur grin wider until the floo exploded with green flames and a figure rolled out. Seeing the long blonde hair Harry rushed to the fallen woman and lifted her into a sitting position. "Narcissa, what happened?"

Eye swollen shut, cheek bruised and clothes tattered Narcissa hugged Harry and started sobbing into his chest. "It was Lucius, Rabastan and Rodolphus. They got drunk and… they said they wanted some 'fun'. They started to tear off my clothes when I managed to get away but Bella's still…"

Not amused in the slightest, Harry set Narcissa in the couch and vanished in a swirl of leaves. He reappeared several minutes later and walked to the floo with a completely emotionless look on his face. Unlike other times he had a radio headset on his ear that they had never seen before. He oddly, went to the wall and activated the speaker for the intercom on the wall before stepping into the floo. "Pureblood Paradise." Harry said and dropped some floo powder having remembered the floo address from the first time around. He vanished in a burst of green fire.  
-

Scene omitted due to inappropreate content for ffnet. Available at "Shinji's Fanfiction" on my profile.  
-

Bellatrix awoke in a large bedroom wrapped in satin sheets of a deep green. The entire room was green, silver and black with white floors made of solid marble. "How are you feeling, Bella?" Narcissa asked with most of the swelling and bruising gone from her face due to some salves Harry had in his emergency scroll's medical supplies. She was sitting on the side of the bed looking concerned.

Almost instantly the dark haired Black sister hugged her sister. "Cissy it was horrible! I dreamed we were being raped and you got away then some boy came in and… It was like he didn't take pleasure in it… it was just a function of his existence, like breathing. One moment they were raping me and the next everything was covered in black fire!" She looked up at her sister hoping to see a comforting smile but saw only a sad pair of eyes looking down on her. "It… wasn't a dream, was it?" Bellatrix asked looking scared.

"No, Bella. It wasn't." Narcissa said sadly. "I escaped and ran to a friend's house." she told her sister blushing madly at the word 'friend'. "The boy you saw was Harry Potter. He's the one who killed the Dark Lord and who got you out of Azkaban. As for how he took out our attackers, I'm afraid that he went in to get you back when he found out you were in danger back at the manor. He's deadly, Bella. I believe the term Nicolas used was a 'radically efficient killing machine', though I don't know why he and his wife began laughing at the look Harry gave them after he said it. At any rate, I've asked Harry to allow us to stay here and he's agreed."

For a few moments Bellatrix looked at Narcissa with an interested stare. "Where is he? When will I get to meet him? I'd like to learn some of what he does." she told her sister excitedly.

Narcissa smiled and pat her sister on the shoulder. "I'm afraid that's not possible. They are his trade secrets and he guards them closely. Many of his abilities you also need to be born with or begin training as a child to use. It's somewhat like magic in that fashion since if we don't begin learning by our magical maturity we can't learn it. His powers are more… potent I suppose the word is. They also allow him better control and power in his techniques. He may teach you hand to hand combat though once he feels he can trust you."

End Chapter 11

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 11 of book 4. Well Bellatrix and Narcissa are out of there, Malfoy Manor is burning for seven days and nights, and Lucius got a bloody and violent death… Yup, this is working out nicely. Read and Review it helps me with ides for the story!


	13. Chapter 12 Training and Meeting

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!"

Unexpected Turns  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 12  
Training and Meeting

Harry walked into the training room for his morning exercises. He had expected his elves to be there as they were every morning to help him train but he was interested in why everyone else, even Gabrielle, was awake and sitting off to the side. Fleur smiled as she sat with the others sipping some warm cocoa as she looked at him. That explained where she had gone after they woke up together that morning. "Why are you all awake so early?"

Lily smiled at her son and cuddled into James' lap more under the blanket wrapped around them. "We've known about your training for almost six months now Harry. Gabrielle asked yesterday what you did so early in the morning and none of us knew how to answer that beyond 'training'. So we decided to get up early and see what you do for training." she told him happily.

'…_crap. If she finds out about how extreme my training is she'll have a…ah screw it. I might as well get it over with. If I dull it down they'll want to start training with me and my own training will suffer for it.'_ Starting with push-ups Harry went through the normal exercises and warm-ups. His contortionist-like stretches had some of the girls blushing. Then he moved onto some of his more specialized training, including forty push ups on each of his fingers and one hundred on his tongue. Several girls and women had to be physically restrained from tearing off his clothes by the time he got to fifteen. Body binds from the males became necessary at fifty.

Practicing with a chain whip had been acrobatic to say the least. It was followed by bo staff training and a sword duel with Iymithra using weighted bokken. Everyone had watched closely as Nauris lifted latches in the floor to reveal three notches in the floor. She took three Chinese spears from Nippy and put the ends in the notches so the points were pointed up then leaned them down at Harry. "Harry, what are you doing?" Lily asked worriedly. He ignored her as he put the three spear points against the best of his throat right above his collar bone. "Harry, take those spears away from your neck!" Lily cried as Ssapdril picked up a large number of Eskrima sticks.

Except for the elves and Cologne everyone's jaws dropped as Harry pushed forward bending the spears. Iymithra took one of the bat-like sticks and struck it across Harry's back hard enough to make it break. More show was had when not even a red mark showed up from the loud crack. She took another stick and systematically went all over Harry's body starting from his ankles then heading to his knees. His thighs, abs, sides, shoulders and even the top of his head followed as she broke stick after stick on his shirtless body before the group. Many of the men cringed at the strike to the groin which didn't seem to even faze Harry's eleven year old body.

Once she was finished Harry pushed forward harder snapping the three spears and stretching his muscles. He took a stance after that and held his hands over his head exposing his abs. Iymithra took another sick and slammed it into his stomach making it snap in half. It was repeated on his arms and knuckles once he held his arms out. His calves and knees followed as he held them out to the side while balancing on one foot.

If that wasn't enough, dozens of Iymithra and the other elves appeared. The originals backed away to stand with the gaping crowd and Harry took a loose stance. Even Cologne looked shocked at the ability. "On the count of three master." One of Iymithra's Kage Bunshin said as it stood in front of him. "One… Two… Three!" The reaction was faster than anyone could see. Harry's hand snapped up and punched the clone in the mouth causing it to vanish in a puff of smoke.

A Nauris clone tried to punch him but he caught the fist on one hand while her elbow was in the other. He wrenched down on the elbow with a sickening crack then twisted the wrist and popped it out of join before dislocating the shoulder. Shoving it firmly, the clone smacked it's head on the wall and vanished.

One of Ssapdril's clones grabbed a kendo stick off the wall and tried to strike him only to have him block her hands with his forearm and kick the handle causing the wooden sword to fly back up and strike her in the face. As that cloned vanished Nippy's clone swung at him which he caught and twisted, dislocating the shoulder and elbow before flipping her over into the wall. She vanished instantly.

Another Nauris clone tried to kick him and he kicked her heel up so it was on one of the tables holding a set of swords. He then brought his foot down on her knee snapping it before snapping her neck as well causing the clone to vanish. Kicking another Iymithra clone I the face he snapped the spine on a Nippy clone before stabbing his hand into the chest of a Nauris clone making all three vanish. For nearly twenty minutes Harry systematically 'killed' the clones as they tried to take him down and he did it all with his bare hands.

The entire group had been somewhat shocked at his efficiency and ruthlessness as he took the clones down as fast as they could attack him. After the brutal massacre of clones, Harry and the elves went out to the backyard with everyone else following. Nippy held up a speed gun and pointed it at the perimeter wall while Nauris took a stop watch out of her cleavage and held it up. "Ten laps around the estate at top speed master. Go!" she said and pushed the button to start the time. The ground under Harry's right foot cracked slightly before he vanished with only the loud whistle of displaced air to show he hadn't simply vanished.

None of them could actually see Harry but the dust trail that began circling the estate at high speed was enough to let them guess where he was. One lap around the estate perimeter was equal to one kilometer which meant that Harry was taking a ten kilometer run. He made the entire run in slightly over one minute forty-seven seconds with Nippy clocking him at three hundred thirty six kilometers per hour.

Last he did three hours of meditation standing on his head with his arms and legs strait up against his body. This wouldn't have been as impressive as the other exercises if he hadn't been using chakra to balance on top of a sword point upside down using the top of his head as he meditated. "You do all of zis every day 'arry?" Fleur asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. I am in a bit of a rush now though so I have to do only the basics or I'll be late for the meeting with the council." Harry said calmly. It was lunch and he had to take his mother and father to the council meeting in Konoha so he could adopt Naruto today after dinner, he had no intention of letting his mother go on another panic attack making him late.

Iymithra was wiping his body down with a towel as he walked up towards the shower in the Turkish style baths. Everyone seemed intent on following him to ask questions so he felt going to the co-ed bath would be better. The fact that it was the only bathroom large enough to let everyone in without making them all feel like sardines was also a plus. Nippy went off to get his clothes together while Harry undressed. Iymithra, Nauris and Ssapdril also undressed and walked into the large heated bath. None of the four seemed to care that everyone could see them as Harry walked under the statue of a nude woman holding a basin which worked like a shower.

All of the men looked at the elves with small amounts of drool. Curiously, Akane did the same while alternating between looking at them and Harry. The rest of the women were blushing as they tried not to glance at Harry. They failed occasionally as the elves washed Harry's body and scrubbed his back. Fleur didn't seem to have their problem and openly appraised her fiancée… at least that was what she would call it. Everyone else would just call it ogling and panting like a starving dog over a steak.

Too soon in many of their opinions, Harry and the elves got out and dressed. "Nippy, did you set up the floo station as I asked?" he queried to his house elf who nodded and handed him the floo address along with the passports he had gotten for him, his mother and his father.

In a small apartment in Konohagakure no Sato a large fireplace burst in green flames and spit out a seventeen year old young man in a black cloak covered in red clouds. A beautiful redheaded woman and a messy haired man with glasses soon followed behind him. They left the apartment almost immediately and began to head for the tall tower that bore the Kanji for 'fire' with the boy leading the other two.

Under his cloak, Harry was decked out in his full dragon hide ANBU gear completed with one of his chakra fangs across the small of his back and the one he had taken from Itachi's corpse on his back over his left shoulder. It was hidden by the high collar of his cloak however making sure that nobody would be able to notice it unless he took it off. However that was when someone came up in front of Harry holding a pair of trench knives.

Sarutobi Azuma was having a bad day. He had skipped out on the ninja meeting that was currently going on in the hopes of getting Yuuhi Kurenai to ditch with him for a date. Like she did every other time he had asked her out she shot him down calling him a lazy smoker and Mitarashi Anko had bitched that they had to suffer a jackass like him on their team. He didn't like to admit it but he had only made Jounin because of two things.

First was being on their team. Anko knew more ninjutsu that any other ninja in the village save the Hokage and Hatake Kakashi. She also could take on most ANBU two at a time with no problem. She wasn't ANBU captain level but she was easily high-ANBU level. Kurenai was the strongest Genjutsu user in the village and known as the ice queen. She often had to rebuff men trying to date her because of her unnatural beauty. Between Anko's attacks and Kurenai's illusions he pretty much never had to do anything and he knew both could beat his ass on their own. They had done so enough times for him to realize it wasn't a fluke when he tried to peek on them in the baths.

Second, his father was the boss. He often boasted about his taijutsu skill and complained about people thinking he got his rank because of his father. Unfortunately he was all too aware that it was true. Kurenai, Anko and just about everyone in the village knew as well making him more angry about it. At the rate he was going the only chance he would get of bagging the ice queen would be… _'…is that Uchiha Itachi?'_ Azuma thought as he squinted making his grin widen. _'Oh yes! Thank you Kami-sama! This is my freakin' lucky day!'_

So saying he drew his trench knives and jumped down in front of 'the missing-nin' and smirked at him, ignoring the obvious civilians behind him. There was no way those rumors about his strength were true, right? "Uchiha Itachi. You are under arrest for the mass murder of the Uchiha clan and treason to Konoha. Give up quietly or I'll be forced to take you in by force." the bearded man with the cigarette in his mouth quipped.

"You were not informed of my arrival Sarutobi Azuma?" the Sharingan user asked making Azuma's face go red. "I was under the impression that your father held you in higher regard than that." Turning an angry purple Azuma glared at the two civilians laughing at him.

Fuming and obviously, too foolish to think about the possibility that the boy before him actually had been expected like he claimed. Azuma ran at him angrily. "Let's see how funny you are when you're dead Uchiha!" he yelled with one knife pulled back and charged with chakra.

Remembering how Terry had beaten Gai in the King of Fighter's tournament as well as that Azuma was also a taijutsu expert Harry opted to give it a try. Chakra began to pour off Harry, surrounding him in a bright blue glow of energy. "Hakkyoku Seiken: Ha Do Senpū Kyaku!" James and Lily covered their faces as Harry seemed to turn into a whirlwind, spinning at high enough speed to cause a rather powerful wind.

Azuma bunkered down and took a blocking stance hoping to defend from the attack. He was… less than successful as he flew through the air strait at the Hokage tower. A deep frown creased Harry's face as he looked at the spinning form of Azuma Sarutobi soaring at the building about twenty yards off. "Damn, still putting too much power into that one. Meh at least Kurenai will be happy."

::WHAM::

Every ninja in the Hokage's meeting room blinked at the man shaped indentation in the wall. For some reason a man had slapped into the outer wall of the Hokage tower like a bug on a pair of ninja sunglasses. Mitarashi Anko got out of her chair and stuck her head out the window to see who it was.

Seconds later she pulled her head back in and looked at them all with a shit eating grin plastered on her face. "Hey Kurenai, come check this out. Azuma's finally decided to learn how to make an impression." she said and stuck her head back out the window. The ninja were cracking up while Kurenai and the Hokage put their heads in their hands and groaned at the stupidity of the man. "You know Azuma. There are better ways to knock. You shouldn't be throwing yourself into your work so much." Anko pointed out making the other ninja start laughing.

Groaning in pain Azuma forced out. "Uchiha… Itachi… too powerful… coming… this way." he moaned before passing out. The assembled Jōunin all jumped up to go search for the missing-nin when the door opened calmly. Two ANBU were sleeping quietly in their guard duty posts obviously put under some type of sleeping Genjutsu. Not one of them had noticed the two guards being disabled which was unnerving to even the Hokage.

A figure walked in wearing a kasa which had fabric strips hanging from the inside to hide his head and a Taoist tassel on the front that rung with a small cat bell on it. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it that hid the rest of his face revealing a pair of red eyes which had three tomoe in each. Behind him were two civilians who followed him to the Hokage's desk. "I'm here for our meeting with the council, Hokage-sama. May we please sign the adoption papers now and get this all out of the way?" he said in a deep, husky voice that caused the kunoichi to blush despite the monotone.

Sarutobi Kyoukan, the Sandaime Hokage, sighed as he looked at the figure. "Did you have to do that to my son, Harry? You know how much he's going to whine to me about this whole incident." the old man grunted as he rubbed his forehead.

"No, but if it is any consolation I hope you father some more at some point in the very near future. You've bred a decent punching bag in that boy of yours, little Saru." Harry quipped back making Sarutobi's eye twitch.

Irritated but quite entertained by the entire rouse, mostly because it would take his son down a peg and the faces on the other ninja were a sight he would treasure till the day he died as he laughed his way to hell. "Damned ancient old coot. Just because you're immortal you get to stay young." he mumbled loud enough for the ninja to hear purposely according to the plan they had made through the mail.

Raising an eyebrow Harry looked at the old man. "Physically you're older than I am, Hokage-sama so I'd be careful of who's calling who an 'old coot'." he pointed out before tossing the old man a sixteen ounce flask engraved with Manda the snake summon boss coiled around the Uchiha fan. "Sixteen ounces of elixir, that's one hundred twenty-eight teaspoons. You and your wife will be reversed the age one year per teaspoon. Just be careful, I don't want to change and diapers… which is another reason to make you younger I suppose." he quipped making Sarutobi chuckle slightly.

"Hokage-sama! Please don't drink tha…" one of the Jounin tried to say as the old man took a big swig of the flask. The ninja gaped in wide-eyed shock as their leader's skin started to bubble and ripple, gradually changing.

When it stopped after about thirty seconds his hair was a deep black and completely replenished with his receding hairline rejuvenated. His wrinkles were gone and instead of the pale old skin he now had a deep tan with a small dark beard on the tip of his chin. From his looks one would assume he was around thirty-six years old instead of his original fifty-nine. "I'll be damned. This stuff of yours actually works!" the newly restored Hokage said happily.

Harry looked at him emotionlessly. "As if there was a reason to doubt." he said and sat down in an empty chair that just happened to be by Kurenai in the front row. Ignoring Anko's rants of how that had been her seat Harry looked at his parents and nodded to them. "I don't want to be rude but we need to hurry this along. Time is money and my time is quite literally worth billions. I also don't wish to be around you for too much longer, Hokage-sama. I told you before, no more than seven teaspoons a day."

All of the ninja snapped their heads to look at Harry. Kurenai was the one who spoke to him being right next to him at the time. "He's not going to suffer any side effects will he?" she asked sharply.

"No, but his wife will. The gas he'll have for the next two days will be horrid." he replied making Sarutobi wince. As if to prove his point the formerly old man leaned to the side and let out a long loud fart. "Nice, Hokage-sama. Real classy like." Harry prodded making the man blush a dark red and cough into his hand.

Suffering near mortal embarrassment Sarutobi cleared his throat. He pulled out some papers and slid them over to Lily and James who looked mortified to even be standing next to him. James wincing and muttering about 'invisible walls' didn't help much as the ninja started sniggering. "Both of you please sign here and the adoption will be official." he said before turning to the ninja. "Now, as I was saying before Azuma so rudely interrupted me with his announcement." he joked at his groaning son's expense. "An old friend of mine has agreed to an alliance between our village and him. I hope you will all make him feel welcome, his name is Harry Uchiha-Potter. Harry, please stand and introduce yourself."

"You're only asking me to introduce myself to get back at me fore the 'depends' joke aren't you, Sarutobi?" he asked making the Hokage grin stupidly. Standing, Harry sighed and turned to the other ninja. "My name is Harry Uchiha-Potter. I'm 200,000 years old. My likes are the company of lovely women while eating meals, training, night time walks, Chinese bell flowers and spicy food. I dislike arrogant people who think the bloodline limit's I created for the ninja world make them more or less than others rather than seeing them as tools to be used like they were meant to be. My hobbies include training, creating new Jutsu, creating bloodline limits and furthering my business. My dreams for the future include the commonality of all ninja, with or without bloodline limits, in terms of status." he finished.

One of the Jōunin, Kakashi in fact, raised his hand before Harry could sit down and was called on. "But surely you think that bloodline limits make ninja stronger. The Sharingan is a prime example of that." he said lifting his head band to show his implanted Sharingan staring at Harry.

Activating his own Sharingan, Harry took off his kasa and slowly opened his cloak, looking at Kakashi silently with his red eyes. Those who hadn't believed he was an Uchiha before had their disbelief crushed at the sight of the tomoe filled eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Hatake. You copy a jutsu and call it done but you have no idea how to use the Sharingan to its full effect and you never will. I'm not one of those defective Uchiha you had in the village, they were all weak rejects like Itachi who were thrown out of the clan or abandoned for their laziness and lack of perspective. Sit down and be silent, even letting you live is an insult to my artwork of bloodline creation." Snapping his wand out, Harry flicked it at Kakashi sending out bolt of silver light that struck him before engulfing his body and absorbing into him.

Kakashi looked down at himself looking shocked. He felt different, like a part of him was missing. It was then that he caught sight of his reflection in the window. Gasping wide-eyed he touched his dirty brown hair which used to be a platinum white. "What… what did you do to me?" he yelped angrily.

"I have given bloodlines and I can take my gifts away. The Hatake bloodline limit, which is known as Shirokonpakuton has been destroyed." With that he turned away and looked at Sarutobi. "I'll wait for you in the council chamber Hokage-sama. I refuse to be in the same room as that disgrace."

Everyone was silent as Harry, Lily and James walked out of the room. Kakashi himself looked completely devastated with wide eyes and a pale face. Nobody said anything for several minutes until Anko spoke up. "Damn, you fucked up, Hatake." Anko said and walked out of the meeting laughing as she dragged Kurenai out behind her.

Walking into the council chamber Harry frowned at the panicked faces of those who noticed him. Danzo stood up and pointed with his one good hand angrily, obviously going to call for ANBU to come take him away when Harry spoke. "The last person to challenge me, that weakling descendant of mine or one of those defective Uchiha rejects your village took in did not fair very well, Danzo. I believe Hokage-sama is pealing his son off the side of his tower with a spatula for it. Besides… my men have already neutralized all your ROOTs." he pointed out making the man freeze.

It was true in a way. He had sent Iymithra ahead to the ROOTs headquarters and had her send her sleeping pollen into the ventilation system. Currently, she was looking through Danzo's files and records as well as those of ROOTs for the files he had made of various dealings. Ignoring the nervous stares he was getting Harry walked up the platform and sat down in the Uchiha clan head's seat. James and Lily had gone with a summoned Nippy to meet Naruto for the first time and take him to move into the other guest house on the estate.

Minutes Later, the Hokage walked in, strutting happily in his new younger form to an invisible beat. "Hokage-sama… How did you… what happened to…" the council asked while looking at the younger man.

"Oh, you noticed the little change?" he quipped happily. "An old friend, Harry Uchiha-Potter, decided to make a show of good will by granting me some of his elixir of life which makes the user immortal. He even granted enough for me to make my wife younger too. I always did enjoy the schoolgirl look. Thank you, Harry." Sarutobi said making Harry's eye twitch in irritation as everyone looked at him. "Now, we need to get onto the first piece of business since my eighteen year old wife is waiting at home for me." Several mutters about dirty perverts grumbled at the highly entertained man. "Now, you wished to discuss some alliances you may be able to get for Konoha, Harry?"

Looking off to the side, Ssapdril and Nauris appeared making the ninja jump. "I have made contact with nearly a dozen bloodline carrying clans. Ssapdril and Nauris are now handing out packets on the clans. These are the clans I've been able to contact that are interested in joining the village. You will find that I've arranged for a trip to happen during the summer to allow their children to mingle with the general population and get a feel for both civilian and shinobi life." he explained as he took his own packet from Nauris who stood behind him and to his right while Ssapdril passed out her last packet to the Hyūuga clan head on his left and took a post behind and to the left of Harry. "I figure that negotiations shouldn't take more than a month and I can take care of most details. Each clan has agreed to register as a shinobi clan on the condition that they are granted land, social independence from Konoha on their own land and noble status. Nothing they aren't entitled to already."

Shikaku Nara looked over the packet lightly. He would take a better look at it on a later date like the others so he only skimmed it. Turning to Harry he got up from his seat. "You said these were the clans you managed to contact. Are there any others you could contact?" prompted the middle-aged ninja.

A nod came from Harry. "I'm currently attempting to contact the nation of Bethmoora who have been hidden for millennia. The King has been quite busy according to rumor and hasn't replied to my notices. He would probably send his son, Prince Nuada, and his daughter, Princess Nuala, to any negotiations. The nations of Makai, Atlantis, El Dorado, Shangri La and numerous others have so far been unresponsive but there have been rumors that they are considering future negotiations." he told them making jaws drop.

Even Sarutobi was flinching at the name of so many legendary places being revealed as real. Danzo looked Harry over skeptically and frowned. "And naturally you want an alliance between yourself and Konoha for this. Correct?" he queried.

"No." Harry said looking up as Iymithra appeared and handed him several folders. He began looking through them and frowned as he read. "I have been an ally of Konoha ever since little Hashirama built the village, if only to ensure that it was a haven for my art."

Sarutobi sighed as everyone looked to him for clarification. "Harry's original name was Senju Tamura 200,000 years ago. He creates bloodline limits. I believe the term he used was 'all life is a canvas and bloodlines are my paint to make a masterpiece of the world' the last time I asked." It had actually been the real Senju Tamura who had said it to him as a boy but it would help to solidify the image that Harry was actually the original and not the heir. In the long run it would be extremely useful.

"I don't believe this farce." Hiashi said looking at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, if that is really you, how can you stand there and allow a boy to walk in claiming to be one of the greatest men in our history? It's an insult to Senju Tamura's name!"

Without even looking up from the files Harry spoke. "Big talk from someone who uses a bloodline meant for long ranged artillery and sniping as a tool for hand-to-hand combat. It creates a rather foolish weakness. You may be able to see them coming but you can't do anything about them until they come to you. Additionally…" Harry was cut off when Hiashi moved to strike him.

Blocking the strike with his wrist, Harry grabbed Hiashi's hand from behind wrenched it down at the wrist with a pop and struck the wrist with his palm knocking Hiashi onto his feet without even looking up from the files. The Hyūuga Clan head massaged his wrist to get rid of the pain and lunged only for Harry to gracefully stand, reaching out with a palm strike that was blocked by a forearm.

Hiashi flinched back, barely dodging a palm to the face only to get one from the same hand to the sternum followed by a harder one from the boy's left hand. Catching Harry's arm between his forearms Hiashi grunted as Harry used his right forearm to shove both his own forearms against his chest in a cross formation while slipping his left forearm out of the Hyūuga's grip. Raising his left hand over his head Harry struck his own right wrist with a chakra enhanced palm strike transferring the inertia into Hiashi's body.

All of the council gaped as the Hyūuga leader slid back on his feet to the other end of the sixty foot chamber and hit the wall. Though the wind had been knocked out of him the man was unharmed as he gasped for air on his knees. The entire display had taken less than fifteen seconds. "Additionally your attacks, such as Kaiten, use up massive amounts of chakra, weakening you until your long range opponents wear you out. All one needs to do is bombard you with poisoned needles or a gas bomb and you're helpless. Once it was said that no enemy could survive within miles of a Hyūuga. Now look at you. Easily defeated, easily worn out and so arrogant that you've forgotten what your own bloodline was meant to be used for. If you want the Hyūuga to be great again then I will teach you. But first you must learn humility as your daughter Hinata has. She has not lost the path as the rest of you have, nor had her mother if you would care to remember."

Everyone but Harry and the elves flinched at those words. The topic of Hyūuga Hina's death had always been a touchy subject. Cloud ninja had poisoned her tea to get the clan distracted then kidnapped Hyūuga Hinata in all the confusion. Hina had died before anyone even noticed Hinata's capture and Hiashi had hunted down then killed those men not for taking his daughter but for killing his wife. The political repercussions had cost him the life of his brother as well and from what the psychological specialists assumed he had blamed it all on Hinata for being the target in the first place.

"I will not take the Hyūuga bloodline away this time out only of concern for the branch members and Hinata. However, the Hyūuga clan WILL submit and reform or not even that charity will allow you all to keep the Byakugan. Is that understood?" Harry asked with enough killing intent to make even the Hokage go pale. Hiashi merely nodded and cowered under the magically enhanced killing intent.

Once Harry had walked back to his seat, where Iymithra began serving everyone tea to calm and steady nerves, the Hokage cleared his throat. "Yes, well, onto our next item. Uchiha Sasuke has lately been refusing all the suitors posed to him in terms of possible wives to repopulate the Uchiha clan. Harry has agreed that we need to choose possible betrothed for him on the condition that we leave the final choices up to Sasuke himself upon his sixteenth birthday and accept any choices Sasuke himself elects to bring in as well. Sexual intercourse or attempts to influence his decision will not be tolerated though." he said while reading the docket. "All in favor?" a chorus of ayes answered him with Danzo, Koharu and Homura giving nays. "Nominations?"

Almost instantly Haruno Tsubaki's hand shot into the air. "I nominate my daughter Haruno Sakura." she crowed with it being seconded by Danzo.

Yamanaka Inochi held up his hand much calmer. "I nominate my daughter Yamanaka Ino for the position of his wife as well." he said calmly.

Rolling his eyes, Harry looked up from the files he had been reading. "As the human body can only sustain up to one bloodline limit at a time, as well as the fact that the mother's bloodline limit is the one inherited when two bloodline users procreate except in the case of two similar bloodlines, I nominate Fuuma Sasame from rice country. She has no bloodline limit, is the same age as Sasuke and both are already on friendly terms due to the Shinobi Penpal program in the academy." he said before going back to his files.

Koharu looked at Harry in surprise for a moment before speaking. "What do you mean that mother's bloodline is chosen and what counts as a 'similar bloodline'?" she asked Harry as he read.

"A bloodline is produced in the women's eggs more dominantly than the male's semen as it is larger and contains the base material building blocks for the creation of the physical body where as the male's body produces smaller increments. As such any bloodline the male has is over written by the female's bloodline. Similar bloodlines would count as like unto like, for instance two dojutsu or two soshijutsu. In that case which ever bloodline is more potent over writes the other since both exist under the same gene for eyes or element affinities." Harry explained as he moved into the next folder of files. "By extension, the children fathered by the Haruno will not have the Sharingan and will only have pink hair since their dominate gene would effectively work the same way as a bloodline. Those fathered by the Yamanaka will have the Omoiton like all other Yamanaka have. That's just how genetics work."

The Hokage sighed rubbing his forehead before accepting two other civilian candidates and picking up the next scroll. "The next item of business we have is choosing the fiancées of the last holder of the Rin'negan Dojutsu, Uzumaki Naruto." Every member of the council snapped their stares to the Hokage then to Harry.

"I'll be handling that actually Hokage-sama since he's been adopted into my clan. I already have a few candidates in mind. Hyūuga, Inuzuka, Itsame, please come see me this coming summer. I wish to arrange several omai if possible. The Rin'negan is the most powerful Dojutsu I've ever created and I believe we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement for all of us in order to see it continue on." Harry explained making the stunned clan heads nod.

Sarutobi nodded and handed the scroll to Ssapdril who took it back to Harry. "Our next item is choosing the fiancées of Harry Uchiha-Potter as one of the last Sharingan users." he said with a grin making Harry wince. "Harry, before we begin do you have any preferences?" The laughter in his eyes made Harry want to smack the youth off him.

Making a show of thinking Harry frowned. "Just get it over with. I'd rather get this meeting over with and deal with the beating my current fiancée is going to give me when I return home. Maybe I'll hide in my castle until she calms down." That made several clan heads chuckle as the Hokage grinned widely. Harry was too busy cursing himself for forgetting that this could happen if he came to the village looking over the age of sixteen. _'Damn you Sarutobi, you old coot. I'll get you back for this!'_ Harry thought as he sipped his tea.

Surprisingly, the first to speak was Yuuhi Reika. "I nominate my daughter Yuuhi Kurenai as the wife of Uchiha Harry." she said and sat back down making Harry blink. He had actually been hoping to avoid being engaged to Mai, Kurenai or Morrigan. Though he liked them well enough, if he were to be honest they made him feel uncomfortable on occasion since they usually treated him like a little kid or thought they knew better than him.

Mitarashi Momo stood up as well making Harry sigh. "I nominate my daughter Mitarashi Anko for the position of Uchiha Harry's wife." she said and sat back down.

Uzuki Goumon stood up from his chair and spoke. "I nominate my daughter Uzuki Yuugao as a fiancée for Uchiha Harry." he intoned making Harry blink.

"I was under the impression that your daughter was dating Gekkou Hayate." Harry questioned. He honestly was quite surprised as he looked at the man with long purple hair.

Goumon didn't look pleased but he nodded. "That is true, however he is terminally ill and because of his illness he is sterile. My daughter is heiress to the Uzuki clan and our family needs an heir. I've spoken with both Gekkou and Yuugao. She didn't want me to find her a fiancée at first but Gekkou insisted as the projections give him slightly over two years before he dies from his leukemia." Everyone winced at that as Hayate's condition was well known. "He's a good man, very practical. He's looking out for her future even though he's not going to be there for it. He'll want to meet you however to make sure you're up to his standards for her."

With a nod Harry went back to the files with a frown. "I nominate Senju Tsunade." And his head shot strait back up as he looked at Homura. The man was looking at Sarutobi so he didn't notice the twitching eye Harry was giving him.

"Are you bloody cracked?" Harry asked making the old man glare at him. "She my…" he paused to count for a second as he thought. "…tenth great granddaughter. That's… just plain sick man."

Flushing in embarrassment Homura stood his ground. "Be that as it may she is distant enough of a relative to not cause problems. With your elixir you can make her young again and continue the line of the Shodaime in honor of his work protecting your 'art'." The old man said.

By now, Sarutobi was biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and his shoulders were shaking as he sat huddled over the desk in front of him. "All for?" he asked and everyone but Harry or his elves called ayes.

Grunting Harry dropped his head on the desk. _'Damnit. This is the kind of crap I was hoping to avoid! For all I know she could be fugly as a pug!'_ Noticing a civilian man stand up out of the corner of his eye Harry pointed at him without lifting his head. "Not on your life buddy, I might be stuck with Tsunade but I'm NOT getting stuck with a civilian." Several people grinned at the resigned tone in Harry's voice.

Nobody else said anything about other girls and Harry was thankful for that. He knew only two things about Tsunade. One was that she had the perfect chakra control bloodline from her grandfather which made her a spectacular medic-nin known as Tsunade of the legendary Sennin. The other was that she had freakish strength. Naturally he wasn't going to like the coming meeting with her. Sarutobi on the other hand was making a note to watch the resulting fallout in his crystal ball. "That was the last of the scheduled business. Was there anything anyone wished to bring to the attention of the council?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes." Harry said and handed the files to Ssapdril who snapped her fingers creating copies of the files. Nauris snapped her fingers making them levitate to the appropriate places in front of each member of the council. "I bring to the attention of the council evidence of treason, kidnapping, illegal experimentation, sedition and fraternization with a missing-nin by the name of Orochimaru authorized by Kato Danzo, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. In addition, I have evidence that they are directly responsible for the Uchiha massacre and the Kyuubi attack through Orochimaru and Uchiha Madara themselves."

All three old ninja had gone completely pale as they looked down at the files that they recognized as those from Danzo's office and ROOTs files. "H… how did you get these files from my ROOTs!" Danzo stuttered.

"When I said my 'men' had already taken out your ROOTs I may have been a bit misleading in the wording. All it took to wipe out all your private forces was one of mine. While I kept you busy here she got these files and retrieved them. I wonder what the other bloodline clans in the official council think now that they know you're willing to wipe out an entire clan that won't obey you." Harry prodded without ever losing his monotone. "What will you do if one of their clans doesn't feel like doing as you tell them? Will you frame them for 'conspiring with Orochimaru' and have them wiped out too?"

"I'll kill y…" Danzo started only to start coughing up blood. Koharu and Homura looked down at the bloody handkerchiefs in their hands as well in shock. "What… how?" Not the least bit bothered, Harry kept drinking his tea and tipped it up in salute to the three. "The… tea… you… bastard… It can't… end yet… I'm… not… Hoka… ge." he gurgled out before the poison took effect paralyzing them and killing them almost a minute later.

Harry looked at the Hokage who was pale and staring at him. Both of them knew the Hokage had been in on the Uchiha massacre, it was obvious that Harry knew but he hadn't put that information out there yet. Sarutobi wasn't able to move against him without being exposed as well and from the intent look in Harry's dark eyes it was obvious that he knew he could crush the old man if he had to. Besides that, he had the law on his side since the three had moved first drawing kunai.

Swallowing on his dry tongue, Sarutobi looked at the other pale council members. "Is there any other business for the day?" he asked and nobody but Harry and the elves even moved. "Then I declare this meeting adjourned. I'm going to go get drunk." he muttered and walked out. The rest of the council did so as well making sure to give Harry and his elves a wide berth.

End Chapter 12

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Konohagakure no Sato – The Hidden Village of the Leaves  
Hakkyoku Seiken: Ha Do Senpū Kyaku - Sacred Fist of Eight Extremities: Wave Motion Whirlwind Kick  
Shirokonpakuton – White Soul Release  
Dojutsu – Eye Skill  
Soshijutsu – Element Skill  
Omoiton – Mind Release

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 12 of book 4. Mwahahahahaaa! Just goes to show, if you fuck up in politics you get fucked up hard. Well, next chapter is going to be fun. …Sometimes I wonder if I'm too cruel to my characters… meh, oh well.

IMPORTANT NOTICE: I don't like how this story is turning out. I'm going to be starting over with a rewrite. If you want to reread this story it will remain here and you will be able to find the complete posting on my Fanfiction archive forums. Starting next month I'll be posting some other ideas I've been storing up for this kind of situation.


End file.
